Orgulho e Lealdade
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Somente a vingança manterá aceso o fogo do desejo... Edward Cullen observa a deslumbrante Isabella Swan como um lobo à espreita de sua presa. Ela manchou o nome Cullen e, por isso, será castigada... Firme e orgulhoso, Edward busca conquistar sua confiança para, em seguida, destruí-la! Mas, ao tocar a pele de Isabella, as regras do jogo mudam...
1. Chapter 1

Somente a vingança manterá aceso o fogo do desejo...

Edward Cullen observa a deslumbrante Isabella Swan como um lobo à espreita de sua presa. Ela manchou o nome Cullen e, por isso, será castigada... Firme e orgulhoso, Edward busca conquistar sua confiança para, em seguida, destruí-la! Mas, ao tocar a pele de Isabella, as regras do jogo mudam... Para Edward, a vingança é mais saborosa servida quente, apaixonadamente e entre quatro paredes. Ele planeja deixar Isabella aos seus pés... até descobrir que ela é mais incrível do que poderia imaginar...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Boa Noite Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ... Estava com saudades de vocês! _**

**_Antes de mais nada, quero desejar um 2015 cheio de vitórias e _****_bençãos e muito amor na vida de cada uma que me acompanha a anos!_**

**_Não postei antes porque fiquei doente gente, e depois que melhorei um pouco comecei adaptar os livros que vou postar durante o ano todo! Sinto muito!_**

**_Mais para pagar minha promessa feita ainda em 2014, estou postando hoje, a primeira adaptação de 2015, e sei que vocês vão amar!_**

**_Essa adaptação é do livro Orgulho & Lealdade de Chantelle Shaw, é um livro maravilhoso, eu amei e espero de coração que vocês também amem!_**

_Preparadas? Então vamos cruzar os dedos e torcer para o nosso casal ficarem juntos no final e o amor vencer qualquer barreira! _

**_Então vamos embarcar nessa viagem juntas... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

— Isabella, você está divina. — Eric Blythe, dono da galeria de arte contemporânea Blythe, de Bayswater, cumprimentou Isabella Swan efusivamente. — Estas bugigangas que você está usando devem valer uma pequena fortuna.

— Uma grande fortuna, na verdade — replicou Isabella, levando uma mão ao colar de diamante e safira no seu pescoço. — Estas "bugigangas" são safiras da melhor qualidade.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Um presente de papai? Swan Gems deve estar prosperando. — O sorriso de Eric desapareceu. — É bom saber que os negócios de alguém não estão sendo abalados por esta terrível recessão.

Isabella franziu o cenho para o tom amargo de Eric. Ouvira rumores de que a galeria de arte estava sofrendo uma queda na economia, e por um momento ficou tentada a revelar que as coisas não estavam indo bem na joalheria de seu pai, mas permaneceu calada.

Os problemas financeiros da Swan Gems seriam de conhecimento público se a companhia fosse à falência, mas eles ainda não estavam naquele ponto. Talvez ela não estivesse sendo realista, mas recusava-se a perder a esperança de que a companhia que seu pai fundara havia mais de trinta anos pudesse ser salva. Se isso acontecesse, não seria por falta de tentativas, pensou com tristeza. Seus pais tinham usado todas as suas economias tentando manter Swan sem dívidas, enquanto ela vinha trabalhando sem salário pelos últimos três meses, e trocara o carro esporte que seu pai lhe dera três anos atrás, em seu aniversário de 21 anos, por um usado.

Em desespero, Isabella até mesmo vendera suas joias, assim como muitas roupas de grife. O vestido que usava esta noite era emprestado de uma amiga que possuía uma butique, e o colar de diamante e safira não era seu... embora fosse uma das peças mais valiosas de Swan Gems. Seu pai lhe pedira que o usasse naquela noite na esperança de que a joia chamativa trouxesse novos negócios para Swan, mas ela estava apavorada com a ideia de perdê-lo e sabia que passaria a noite checando se o colar continuava em volta de seu pescoço.

Isabella seguiu Eric para dentro da galeria, aceitou uma taça de champanhe de um garçom e olhou para os convidados reunidos em grupos, admirando as pinturas do artista Seth Hartman. Ela assentiu para alguns conhecidos; então, abruptamente, seus olhos pousaram num homem que estava parado do outro lado da sala.

— Quem é aquele? — perguntou ela, sentindo o coração disparar violentamente. Num salão repleto de homens bonitos e bem-sucedidos, a virilidade incrível daquele homem, em particular, fazia-o se destacar dos outros.

— Presumo que se refira ao grego de terno Armani? — disse Eric, seguindo a direção do olhar de Isabella. — Edward Cullen, dono bilionário de Cullen Enterprises. Ele possui diversos hotéis cinco estrelas ao redor do mundo. Cuidado, querida, você está babando — acrescentou Eric. — Um aviso: ele tem reputação de mulherengo. Os casos dele são discretos, mas numerosos... e de curta duração. Compromisso não é uma palavra associada a Edward Cullen... a menos que seja o compromisso de ganhar mais dinheiro para acrescentar a sua fortuna invejável.

— Mulherengos viciados em trabalho definitivamente não são meu tipo — murmurou Isabella, desviando os olhos do homem e dando um gole no champanhe. Mas seus olhos foram atraídos para ele novamente, e ficou satisfeita porque Edward Cullen fitava a loira pendurada em seu braço, já que isso lhe dava a chance de estudá-lo.

Alto e magro, com ombros largos e corpo forte, ele era fascinante. Isabella logo percebeu que não era a única no salão que pensava assim. Com feições classicamente esculpidas, pele bronzeada e cabelos bronzes brilhantes, ele era lindo. Além disso, possuía uma qualidade indefinida... um magnetismo e segurança que o tornava diferente de qualquer outro homem. Edward Cullen comandaria qualquer situação, pensou Isabella. Ela sentia a arrogância inata do homem e detectou sinais de que ele estava ficando impaciente com a conversa da loira ao seu lado, até que ele confirmou sua suspeita, afastando-se da mulher e andando em direção à galeria anexa.

Maravilhoso, mas não ao seu alcance, decidiu Isabella, voltando a tomar ciência do murmurinho de vozes ao seu redor. Estava chocada com o efeito que o grego sexy tivera sobre ela... especialmente uma vez que a largura da sala os mantinha bem separados, e ele nem mesmo a notara. Ela não podia se recordar de ter se sentido tão consciente de um homem. Nem mesmo de Emmett.

Sua boca se comprimiu. Seis meses atrás, seu relacionamento com Emmett Hamilton chegara a um final chocante e explosivo, e, desde então, Isabella vinha lutando para unir os pedaços do seu coração partido. Todavia, ainda sentia a mesma amargura em relação a ele que experimentara na noite em que havia descoberto a traição de Emmett.

— Isabella, querida, é champanhe Krug que você está tomando, não água espumante — disse Eric, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. — Posso lhe servir outra taça?

Ela fez uma careta ao olhar para a sua e ver que bebera tudo sem perceber.

— Não, obrigada. É melhor não.

Eric lhe lançou um olhar impaciente.

— Viva perigosamente por uma vez. Algumas taças de champanhe irão ajudá-la a relaxar.

— Correção, algumas taças me farão rir sem motivo — replicou Isabella. — E, depois das histórias recentes da imprensa a meu respeito, realmente não quero chamar atenção negativa dos paparazzi.

Eric lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

— Sim, os jornais parecem ter se excedido — concordou ele. — A manchete "Isabella Swan, garota das joias, culpada pelo fim do casamento do ator Jacob Black" foi particularmente chamativa.

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Isso não é verdade — disse ela. — Só encontrei Jacob uma vez, na festa de lançamento de um livro num hotel. Ele bebeu champanhe a noite inteira e ficou me amolando. Eu o dispensei. Na manhã seguinte, ele foi a minha mesa no café da manhã para se desculpar. Nós conversamos, e Jacob me contou que se embriagara na noite anterior depois de ter brigado com a esposa, e ela ter se recusado a acompanhá-lo à festa. Quando fui embora, ele ofereceu levar minha mala até o carro... consequentemente, a fotografia de nós dois saindo juntos do hotel. Nenhum de nós esperava que a mídia estivesse por perto num domingo às 9h da manhã... ou, pelo menos, eu não esperava.

Ficou tomada de raiva com a percepção de que Jacob sem dúvida estivera ciente da presença da mídia.

— Fiquei chocada quando um jornalista perguntou sobre nosso relacionamento, mas Jacob me disse que explicaria para eles que nós éramos apenas amigos.

Em vez disso, o ator bonito contara muitas mentiras para a imprensa sobre a "incrível noite de sexo" deles, pensou Isabella amargamente. Se a intenção de Jacob tivesse sido deixar a esposa com ciúme, isso obviamente funcionara. Leah Black dissera à imprensa que estava "histérica" porque a "garota festeira" Isabella roubara seu homem. O tipo de história que venderia muitos jornais, e ninguém parecia se importar se era mentira, ou se a reputação de Isabella estava manchada agora.

— Este tipo de publicidade adversa é uma das desvantagens de me permitir estar exposta ao público — disse ela. — Por meses, a imprensa me retrata como uma mulher promíscua e superficial, que aparece em todos os eventos. Este é o preço que tive que pagar para promover Swan Gems.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio. Quando se formara na faculdade, três anos atrás, havia se tornado sócia da companhia de seu pai, que lhe dera o cargo executivo de Relações Públicas. Mas a recessão global atingira Swan em cheio, e, numa tentativa de aumentar o perfil da empresa, ela concordara em participar de uma campanha publicitária. Havia aparecido então em revistas, frequentado diversos eventos sociais, exibindo diamantes e pedras preciosas fabulosas da coleção Swan Gems.

Antes que saísse para ir à galeria nesta noite, descobrira que todo seu trabalho tinha sido em vão.

Charlie Swan parecera solene ao explicar que, apesar da campanha, os lucros nas três joalherias Swan Gems estava em baixa.

— Para ser franco, Isabella, Swan está em processo de falência — ele dissera. — Pedia ajuda a todos os grandes bancos e instituições financeiras, mas todos se recusaram a nos dar um empréstimo. — O coração de Isabella havia doído quando seu pai abaixara a cabeça nas mãos num gesto de desespero.

"Estou acabado", admitira ele com tristeza. "Não me resta mais dinheiro para manter nossos credores à distância. A única esperança é uma empresa de investimentos, Vantage Investments, que expressou interesse em comprar a companhia. Marquei uma hora com o diretor-executivo deles na próxima semana".

Isabella não podia esquecer as linhas de tensão no rosto de seu pai, mas se forçou a voltar ao presente e olhou ao redor da galeria. Temera a perspectiva de ir à exposição naquela noite, quando sua suposta vida amorosa era manchete de jornal, mas Seth Hartman era um amigo próximo de sua época de faculdade, e Isabella não poderia perder sua primeira exibição.

Enquanto andava ao redor da galeria com Eric, estava ciente dos olhares curiosos de outros convidados.

— Pergunto-me quantas pessoas aqui pensam que eu sou uma destruidora cruel de casamentos.

— Ninguém acredita numa palavra que está escrita na imprensa barata — Eric assegurou rapidamente.

Isabella desejou que compartilhasse da confiança dele, mas, por um momento, ficou tentada a escapar para um canto quieto e permanecer lá pelo resto da noite. Mas isso era ridículo; não fizera nada para se envergonhar. Sua mão foi para o colar. Havia ido para a galeria de arte não somente para apoiar Seth. Tinha um trabalho a fazer, lembrou-se.

Eric mencionara que um príncipe árabe rico estava presente na exposição. Aparentemente, sheik Mussada gostava de comprar presentes para sua nova esposa, e Isabella esperava que pudesse lhe chamar a atenção com seu colar de diamantes e safiras, de modo que ele ficasse impressionado e pedisse para ver mais das joias Swan Gems. Se Swan ganhasse o patrocínio de um príncipe árabe, talvez eles não precisassem vender a companhia para Vantage Investments, pensou ela, tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Eric a conduzira para a segunda galeria. Até que ele se dirigiu a um homem que estudava uma das pinturas:

— Edward... espero que esteja gostando da exposição. Posso lhe apresentar uma amante das artes? — Eric impulsionou Isabella para a frente. — Esta é Isabella Swan, cuja companhia, Swan Gems, tem patrocinado Seth durante a carreira dele, e ela possui grande conhecimento sobre o trabalho do artista.

O choque abalou Edward enquanto ele olhava para a mulher ao lado de Eric Blythe. Ela vinha dominando seus pensamentos por tanto tempo que, por alguns segundos, ele demorou a acreditar que ela estava parada a sua frente e precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para demonstrar educação, em vez da pura raiva que sentia.

Edward havia chegado há Londres três dias atrás, e num jantar com amigos, fora apresentado a Eric, que o convidara para esta exposição na galeria de arte. Edward não tinha interesse em artes, mas tais eventos eram sempre úteis para conexões sociais. Você nunca sabe quem pode encontrar, pensou, enquanto seus olhos percorriam a forma delgada de Isabella Swan.

Ele a reconheceu instantaneamente. Nada surpreendente, quando o rosto dela estava estampado em todos os jornais, pensou com sarcasmo. Mas as fotografias de Isabella nos jornais, mesmo aquelas nas revistas, mostrando-a em roupas de alta-costura e joias exuberantes, não faziam justiça a sua beleza radiante. Ele estudou o vestido de seda azul, o qual combinava com as safiras no pescoço, e cujo decote baixo revelava um vislumbre tentador do vale entre os seios.

Ela era maravilhosa, reconheceu Edward, dando boas-vindas à onda de ódio que o assolou, mas, para seu desgosto, outra emoção proibida o percorreu também. Nada o prepara para o impacto de ver Isabella pessoalmente, e para sua fúria, sentia-se sexualmente atraído por ela.

Um silêncio estranho pairou no ar após a apresentação de Eric, e, quando o dono da galeria pigarreou, Edward reconheceu que não podia ceder à vontade de torcer o pescoço de Isabella ali mesmo.

— Srta. Swan — murmurou ele, estendendo-lhe a mão. Notou que ela hesitou e que a mão elegante tremeu de leve quando encontrou a dele. Edward apertou-lhe os dedos mais do que o necessário, e, quando Isabella o fitou, ele a encarou de modo impassível.

A breve pressão nos ossos frágeis não poderia se comparar à dor que a irmã dele sofrera, pensou Edward. Rosalie ficara no hospital por seis longos meses, e ainda teria de se submeter a diversas semanas de fisioterapia antes que pudesse andar sem ajuda novamente. Edward não culpava o motorista do carro que atropelara Rosalie. A polícia havia lhe garantido que o homem atrás do volante não tivera chance de desviar da jovem que tinha atravessado a rua correndo, sem olhar.

Não, ele culpava duas outras pessoas pelo acidente que quase acabara com a vida de Rosalie... e estas mesmas duas pessoas tinham cruelmente partido o coração dela. Isabella Swan era uma mulher promíscua que tivera um caso com o marido de Rosalie, Emmett Hamilton. Rosalie havia ficado arrasada ao descobri-los juntos num quarto de hotel, e saído correndo para uma estrada mal iluminada, diretamente de encontro um carro se aproximando.

Edward liberou a mão de Isabella, mas continuou olhando-a com intensidade. Segundo notícias recentes da imprensa, ela estava aplicando seus velhos truques com outro ator casado. Aquela mulher possuía algum escrúpulo? Como ousava encará-lo com aqueles olhos chocolates brilhantes e a boca curvada num sorriso?

Logo, ela não teria motivo para sorrir, pensou ele. Edward já lidara com seu ex-cunhado. Logo depois do acidente de Rosalie, Emmett tinha voado para Los Angeles, mas o ator rapidamente descobrira que nenhum diretor de Hollywood trabalharia com ele após Edward ter ameaçado retirar seu apoio financeiro de vários projetos de filmes, se Emmett Hamilton recebesse qualquer papel nos mesmos. A carreira de ator de Emmett estava morta e enterrada. Agora, Edward queria se vingar da amante de Emmett.

A mão de Isabella formigava, como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico. Alguma força indescritível percorrera todo o seu corpo quando ela apertara a mão de Edward Cullen, e agora ela se sentia meio zonza. O champanhe devia ter subido à cabeça, pensou. A sensação peculiar que a envolvera ao ter contato com a pele de Edward não era uma reação intensa ao homem mais sexy que já vira na vida, disse a si mesma com firmeza. Todavia, não poderia negar que ele a desestabilizava.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen — disse Isabella. — Você está em Londres a negócios ou... — Ela parou, hipnotizada pelo sorriso que subitamente iluminou as feições bonitas, revelando dentes brancos, os quais, por alguma razão, a fez pensar na história de Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o Logo Mau.

— Negócios... e prazer — murmurou Edward, aliviado por estar novamente no controle de seus hormônios. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela usava roupas de grife, sem mencionar o colar magnífico de diamantes e safiras que brilhava contra sua pele alva. Isabella estava claramente acostumada às coisas finas da vida, e ele sentiria um enorme prazer em acabar com aquele estilo de vida mimado.

Edward esperara que ela mostrasse algum tipo de reação ao ser apresentada para ele, mas Isabella nem mesmo piscara ao ouvir o nome Cullen. Presumivelmente, não sabia o nome do meio da esposa de Emmett Hamilton... sem dúvida, ela e Emmett não haviam falado sobre Rosalie durante seus encontros secretos. Pura fúria o fez querer denunciá-la como uma mulher sem coração, que destruíra a vida de sua irmã, informando aos membros da alta sociedade de Londres, que estavam reunidos ali, naquela galeria, quem Isabella verdadeiramente era. Mas, como grande esforço, resistiu à vontade. Haveria muito tempo para lhe dizer o que pensava sobre ela depois que ele a tivesse a seus pés.

— Vejo que o conde Fullerton acaba de chegar — murmurou Eric Blythe. — Vou deixá-los se divertirem. Sugiro que peça a Isabella um tour pela galeria, Edward. Ela tem um relacionamento especial com o artista, e é a melhor pessoa... sem contar com o próprio Seth, é claro... para falar sobre o trabalho dele.

— Oh, mas... — Isabella começou, embaraçada pela manobra de Eric para deixá-la sozinha com o grego. Edward ainda estava sorrindo, mas havia um brilho sarcástico nos olhos verdes que a enervava, dando a nítida impressão de que ele desgostara dela de imediato. — Não quero monopolizar sua companhia, Sr. Cullen. — Isabella olhou ao redor, na esperança de que avistasse alguém que conhecia.

— Qual é exatamente a natureza de seu "relacionamento especial" com Seth Hartman? — perguntou Edward friamente. — Ele é um de seus amantes?

Por um momento, Isabella estava perplexa demais para responder. Então, percebeu que Edward provavelmente lera nos jornais sobre seu suposto caso com Jacob Black. Ela irritou-se.

— Acho que isso não é problema seu, mas, na verdade, as mulheres não atraem Seth — disse ela. Não tinha certeza do porquê abaixara o tom de voz, uma vez que Seth era claro sobre o fato de ser gay. — Ele é um bom amigo com um talento incrível.

Os olhos verdes de Edward a percorreram preguiçosamente, como se ele a estivesse despindo, e Isabella se sentiu muito exposta em seu vestido curto. Seus olhos pareciam ser atraídos para os dele como por vontade própria, e ela não pôde evitar focar naquela boca sensual. O beijo de Edward não seria gentil. Ela enrubesceu quando o visualizou abaixando a cabeça e cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os seus. Seu corpo foi inundado de calor, e, quando Isabella olhou para baixo, sentiu-se mortificada ao ver seus mamilos visivelmente delineados sob o vestido.

Isabella tinha virado a cabeça, parecendo procurar alguém pelo salão.

— Você está procurando por alguém em particular? — perguntou Edward, observando-a. A pele dela era tão clara que chegava a ser quase translúcida. Ele notou algumas sardinhas douradas ao longo da clavícula elegante, e o formato perfeito dos seios fez seu sexo enrijecer. Sua consciência feroz de Isabella era tanto inesperada quanto enervante, mas era satisfatório ver que ela estava igualmente consciente dele.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, Edward não teria perdido tempo em seduzi-la. Pelos comportamentos anteriores dela, não seria necessária muita persuasão a fim de levá-la para cama. Desgosto o assolou, e Edward baniu a imagem de si mesmo deslizando as alcinhas do vestido azul por aqueles ombros delgados e expondo-lhe o corpo nu. Ela era a amante de seu cunhado, lembrou-se, e era inconcebível desejá-la quando tinha jurado vingança pelo sofrimento que Isabella causara a sua irmã.

A voz com sotaque grego de Edward era profunda e sensual e enviou um tremor pela coluna de Isabella.

— Estou procurando um príncipe árabe... sheik Mussada — replicou ela. — Você o conhece?

— Já ouvi falar... imagino que como todos aqui... considerando que ele recentemente comprou um grande banco.

— Sim, creio que ele é o quinto homem mais rico do mundo — murmurou Isabella distraída, extremamente consciente do aroma exótico da colônia pós-barba de Edward.

— Sheik Mussada não se casou recentemente? — questionou ele, uma súbita suspeita se formando na cabeça.

— Sim, mas aparentemente a esposa detesta voar, e nunca viaja com ele ao exterior.

Isabella havia sonhado acordada que sheik Mussada admiraria seu colar e perguntaria onde poderia comprar alguma coisa similar. Então, ela o convidaria para visitar uma das joalherias Swan Gems. Em seu sonho, sheik Mussada ficava tão impressionado pelas joias de Swan que requisitaria o catálogo deles para levar a Dubai. Logo depois, eles estariam inundados de pedidos do príncipe e seus numerosos parentes ricos.

— Oh, deve ser ele. — Isabella foi tomada por uma onda de excitação ao avistar um homem usando túnica árabe. Aquela era sua chance de salvar os negócios de sua família. O colar de safira que estava usando hoje era espetacular, e sheik Mussada tinha a reputação de ser um colecionador entusiasmado de joias. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era ganhar a atenção dele.

— Ei, não fuja.

Respiração quente roçou o pescoço de Isabella, fazendo-a virar a cabeça, perplexa ao descobrir que Edward tinha se movido e estava agora perto demais para seu conforto.

— Perdão?

— Nosso anfitrião me garantiu que você é especialista no trabalho de Seth Hatman, e aprovo a sugestão de Eric de que você me guie ao longo da exposição — disse ele.

— Eu lhe garanto que não sou especialista — replicou ela, sentindo-se mergulhada nos olhos verdes de Edward. Os cílios eram longos demais para um homem, e a pele brilhava como bronze polido, realçando as maçãs do rosto magníficas. O coração de Isabella disparou quando ele estendeu um braço e deslizou um dedo pelo seu rosto.

— Sua pele é suave como seda — disse ele com aquele sotaque sexy. — Tenho de admitir que sua beleza me cativou, Isabella.

Ele só podia estar brincando, pensou Isabella, enquanto se esforçava para levar oxigênio aos pulmões. Com certeza, o desejo ardente nos olhos verdes não podia ser real, quando momentos atrás ele lhe enviara distintas vibrações de hostilidade.

— Eu... — Isabella umedeceu os lábios, viu focar intensamente no seu rosto e tremeu por dentro.

— Por que não começamos com a paisagem no canto? — sugeriu Edward, pegando-lhe o cotovelo e conduzindo-a para o outro lado da sala... fora da vista do sheik Mussada.

Ela teria prazer em seduzir os maridos de outras mulheres?, Imaginou ele furiosamente. Havia notado o brilho nos olhos chocolates quando ela avistara o sheik... o jeito que mexera no colar de safiras, chamando atenção para seu pescoço esbelto e vale entre os seios. Sob a linda concha, Isabella Swan possuía um coração frio e calculista. Emmett Hamilton não era inocente, mas Edward estava convencido de que Isabella deliberadamente seduzira o marido de sua irmã... e agora pretendia destruir o casamento feliz de sheik Mussada.

Não se ele pudesse evitar, pensou. Não ia tirar Isabella de sua vista pelo resto da noite... mesmo se isso significasse fingir que tinha caído na magia dela.

Isabella olhou disfarçadamente para o relógio na parede da galeria e ficou chocada ao ver que quase uma hora tinha se passado desde que Edward lhe pedira que o guiasse ao redor da exposição. Ela mal podia acreditar que passara tanto tempo na companhia do homem mais sexy no salão, e não podia evitar sentir-se lisonjeada por aquela atenção. A mão dele descansava em suas costas, tornando-a muito consciente do corpo forte próximo ao seu, do aroma sutil da colônia masculina. Ele parecia não ter pressa para que eles se separassem... mas ela deveria estar oferecendo cartões da joalheria para alguém que admirasse seu colar. Até agora não tinha se empenhado para conseguir novos clientes naquela noite.

— Tenho certeza de que Seth poderá discutir seu trabalho com mais profundidade do que eu — murmurou ela quando Edward parou na frente de uma pintura muito colorida, mas que não significava nada para os olhos leigos de Isabella.

Edward seguiu seu olhar para onde Seth Hartman, o artista barbado e de cabelos longos, conversava com um grupo de convidados.

— Mas ele não é um guia tão atraente — disse Edward, o brilho de interesse sexual nos olhos roubando o fôlego de Isabella. Edward Cullen flertava abertamente, e o bom-senso dela lhe dizia para fugir dali. Mas sua cautela usual a desertou no momento em que os lábios sensuais se curvaram num sorriso devastadoramente sexy.

Edward olhou para o quadro.

— As pinturas do Sr. Hartman são do tipo que eu gostaria de ter em meu novo hotel. Contemporâneas e agradáveis aos olhos, combinariam com o design moderno do edifício.

— Eric mencionou que você tem uma cadeia de hotéis — comentou Isabella.

O que mais Eric lhe dissera?, Perguntou-se ele com ironia. Que ele era um bilionário com atração por loiras? Isabella tinha pedido para o dono da galeria apresentá-los, confiante de que ele acharia seus cabelos ruivos com mechas mognos diferentes dos das dúzias de loiras que andavam ao redor da galeria, encarando-o em vez de olharem para as obras de arte expostas?

— Tenho hotéis em muitas partes do mundo, incluindo o Caribe e a República das Maldivas, e atualmente estou em negociações para comprar o Hotel Ambassador, onde estou hospedado nesta viagem a Londres.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. O Ambassador era um dos hotéis mais exclusivos da capital. Ela não dera muita atenção quando Eric dissera que Edward era bilionário, mas agora lhe ocorrera que ele provavelmente podia comprar Swan Gems com dinheiro de gorjeta.

— Meu último desenvolvimento é numa das ilhas gregas — continuou Edward. — O Artemis é um hotel cinco estrelas, oferecendo salas de ginástica superequipadas, assim como salões de beleza, lojas de roupas de grife e joalheria.

— Parece maravilhoso — murmurou Isabella, sua mente focando na menção de joalheria no hotel dele. Inconscientemente, levou uma mão ao colar de diamantes e safiras.

O olhar de Edward seguiu o movimento de sua mão.

— Sua gargantilha é quase tão maravilhosa quanto à mulher que a usa.

Ela enrubesceu.

— É somente uma da grande variedade de peças de Swan Gems. Nossos especialistas em pedras preciosas usam as pedras e diamantes mais finos para garantir a alta qualidade de cada peça. — Isabella hesitou. Era justo submetê-lo à propaganda quando eles estavam numa festa, não numa sala de reuniões? Mas então se lembrou de que não podia perder nenhuma oportunidade de promover a companhia — Talvez você queira considerar vender uma seleção de joias Swan Gems no Artemis? — Ela abriu a bolsa e removeu um cartão pessoal. — Creio que este seria um acordo de benefícios mútuos. Swan possui excelente reputação, o que combinaria com a qualidade de seu hotel. E nós estamos expandindo a companhia — acrescentou, enquanto Edward estudava o cartão que ela lhe entregara.

— Verdade? — Ele a olhou com intensidade, fazendo-a corar.

— Oh, sim. Temos uma equipe dinâmica de gerenciamento, que está sempre em busca de novas formas de expansão. — Isso, pelo menos, não era mentira. Ela sabia que seu pai adoraria a chance de aumentar os lucros da Swan.

O sorriso lento de Edward mais uma vez lhe lembrou do lobo mal espreitando sua presa.

— Esta é uma proposta interessante, Isabella. Irei considerar seriamente sua sugestão.

— Verdade? — Isabella esqueceu que deveria se comportar como uma mulher de negócios obstinada e sorriu-lhe. Aquilo era fantástico. Edward possuía grandes hotéis ao redor do mundo, e, se ele permitisse que Swan Gems promovesse as joias para sua clientela próspera, o destino da companhia mudaria completamente.

Edward estudou o rosto de Isabella. A socialite superficial havia desaparecido, sendo substituída por uma mulher com um sorriso travesso e olhos chocolates brilhantes que era mais linda do que os chocolates mais inestimáveis do mundo. Como ela podia mentir assim, e, entretanto, parecer tão inocente? E como ele podia detestá-la e desejá-la com a mesma intensidade? Edward a desprezava, mas, naquele momento, desprezava mais a si mesmo... porque não podia negar seu desejo de envolvê-la nos braços e cobrir aquela boca sorridente com seus lábios.

De súbito, estava cansado do jogo que começara. Deveria ter revelado desde o começo que era ex-cunhado de Emmett Hamilton. Ficou tentado a lhe dizer que não havia a menor chance de entrar naquele "acordo de benefícios mútuos", mas engoliu as palavras. Tinha feito planos cuidadosamente, e agora estava pronto para destruir Swan Gems. Seu momento de vingança seria doce, e queria saborear a expressão no rosto bonito de Isabella quando ela percebesse que havia perdido tudo.

Não havia razão para continuar mais tempo com ela. Sheik Mussada tinha ido embora uns 15 minutos atrás, lembrou-se, irritado por ter prolongado seu tempo com Isabella, porque achara a conversa dela inteligente, espirituosa e cativante.

Ele sorriu-lhe.

— Com licença, Isabella. Estou esperando um telefonema de negócios e preciso retornar a meu hotel.

— Oh, mas... — Edward já começava a atravessar a galeria, mas, não querendo perder aquela oportunidade, ela o chamou: — Posso esperar notícias suas quando tiver tempo de considerar minha ideia de vender joias Swan Gems em seu novo hotel?

Edward parou e olhou para trás, a expressão inescrutável.

— Oh, você certamente terá notícias minhas, Isabella. — prometeu ele. Mas, por alguma razão, aquelas palavras enviaram um calafrio pela coluna dela.

Isabella acordou cedo na segunda-feira, com uma terrível sensação de medo na boca do estômago. Hoje, sua mãe iria a um especialista, saber se uma mastectomia seguida por quimioterapia havia destruído seu câncer de mama. Nas últimas semanas, Renée recuperara alguma força, e seus cabelos tinham crescido o bastante para que ela não precisasse mais usar os lenços coloridos que mãe e filha haviam escolhido, juntas, antes do início do tratamento.

Sua mãe fora tão corajosa, pensou Isabella, engolindo um nó na garganta. Os últimos dois anos, desde o diagnóstico de Renée, tinham sido um pesadelo para seus pais, e ela esperava muito que hoje eles recebessem a notícia de que sua mãe estava completamente curada.

O futuro da Swan Gems era outra preocupação, reconheceu enquanto entrava no banho. Não tinha esperança de que Edward Cullen concordaria em promover as joias em seu novo hotel, e, se a Vantage Investments decidisse contra a compra, Isabella não sabia o que aconteceria com a companhia para a qual seu pai devotara à vida.

Ela tentaria descobrir mais sobre a situação naquele mesmo dia, decidiu, enquanto aplicava maquiagem leve e prendia os cabelos num nó frouxo no topo da cabeça.

O sol de maio se infiltrando pela janela estava quente o bastante para um traje leve. Seu conjunto cinza de saiba e blazer era velho, mas o estado precário de suas finanças significava que roupas novas estavam fora de questão. Mas o conjunto estava bem conservado, então ela o combinou com uma blusa lilás, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa, rezando para que seu velho automóvel pegasse naquela manhã.

Isabella ficou intrigada de ver o carro de seu pai quando chegou à joalheria Swan Gems na rua Bond, e subiu a escada para o escritório.

— Eu não esperava vê-lo — ela o cumprimentou, empalidecendo ao ver a expressão tensa de Charlie Swan. — O que houve? Você não pode ter tido notícias do hospital tão cedo?

— Não — seu pai a tranquilizou. — A consulta de sua mãe ainda está marcada para as 11h30. Estou aqui porque recebi um telefonema da Vantage Investments às 8h da manhã, informando-me que eles mudaram a data de nossa reunião, de quarta-feira para hoje, ao meio-dia.

— Mas hoje é impossível. Pergunte se podemos marcar para amanhã.

— Eu tentei — replicou seu pai. — Mas eles dizem que a reunião é hoje ou nunca.

— Você precisa ir ao hospital com mamãe — apontou Isabella. — Nada é mais importante do que a consulta dela com Dr. Rivers. Que tal perguntar no hospital se eles podem mudar o horário da consulta?

— Já tentei isso também, mas ele irá viajar para uma conferência hoje à tarde. — Charlie suspirou. — Detesto envolvê-la nisso, Isabella, mas eu disse a Jared Holt, da Vantage, que nós faremos a reunião, embora apenas um dos diretores estará presente. Esta será uma reunião preliminar, mas parece que eles estão bastante interessados em fazer um acordo. Obviamente, se tudo sair conforme os planos, eu me envolverei nas negociações, mas hoje é tudo com você. Acha que pode lidar com isso?

— É claro que posso — Isabella o assegurou, entristecendo ao notar as linhas profundas no rosto de seu pai. Charlie parecia ter envelhecido dez anos desde a doença da esposa, e ela faria qualquer coisa para aliviar o sofrimento dele. — Deixe os dados para que eu leia, e farei o possível para convencer Vantage a comprar Swan Gems. Vá para casa e acalme mamãe antes da consulta. E ligue-me assim que tiver notícias, certo?

— Eu ligarei — seu pai a tranquilizou. — Toda a papelada está sobre minha mesa — acrescentou distraidamente, antes que saísse do escritório.

Duas horas depois, Isabella largou os documentos que continham a situação financeira da companhia e pegou sua xícara, fazendo uma careta ao dar um gole no café frio. Somente um milagre poderia salvá-los, pensou com tristeza. Estava claro que as margens de lucro de Swan Gems eram baixas pelos últimos anos, mas, apesar disso, seu pai havia seguido com as três lojas, e tivera de fazer um enorme empréstimo no banco para isso.

Agora, por causa da recessão global que tinha afetado tantos negócios, o banco estava exigindo que o empréstimo fosse pago, e Swan não possuía dinheiro suficiente para saldar as dívidas. Isabella podia ver, pelas várias cartas de seu pai, que ele já pedira ajuda em outros bancos, mas, com a situação financeira atual, ninguém tinha interesse em salvar uma companhia falida.

Se ela não conseguisse persuadir Vantage a comprar Swan Gems, a companhia iria à falência... era simples assim. Sua responsabilidade era apavorante, pensou enquanto pegava sua pasta e bolsa e saía do escritório.

Os escritórios da Vantage Investments ficavam no centro da cidade. Isabella sabia que estacionar seria um pesadelo, então decidiu ir de metrô, chegando cedo demais para a reunião, e esperando vinte minutos agonizantes antes de abrir as portas de vidro e entrar no saguão elegante. A recepcionista lhe mostrou o elevador, e, enquanto subia para o sétimo andar, ela espiou seu reflexo no espelho, passando rapidamente outra camada de batom clarinho, e desgostosa ao perceber que sua mão tremia.

— Srta. Swan? Eu sou Jared Holt — um homem de cabelos cor de areia a cumprimentou assim que ela emergiu do elevador.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Holt. — Isabella deu um sorriso nervoso, escondendo a surpresa pelo fato de que o diretor-executivo a tivesse recebido, em vez de uma secretária ou algum outro gerente.

Isabella o seguiu ao longo de um corredor, e sua confusão aumentou quando ele a conduziu para dentro de uma sala e fechou a porta. Ela olhou intrigada para a madeira sólida. Deveria se sentar ali e esperar o retorno dele? Tensa, virou-se, e seu coração quase saltou do peito com a visão do homem sentado atrás da mesa, os ombros largos e a inclinação orgulhosa da cabeça mostrada em silhueta contra o sol que se infiltrava pela janela.

— Sr. Cullen? — Ela parou abruptamente e olhou-o, notando o terno impecável, a camisa branca e gravata azul-marinho. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que o homem que vinha atormentando seus sonhos: um bilionário sofisticado e charmoso... mas o que ele estava fazendo na Vantage Investments, com ela?

Com um gesto da cabeça, Edward indicou que ela se sentasse.

— Eu não entendo — disse Isabella. — Estou aqui para uma conversa particular com Sr. Holt.

— Jared Holt é o diretor-executivo de Vantage Investments, e, em circunstâncias normais, você trataria de negócios com ele — murmurou Edward friamente. — Mas estas não são circunstâncias normais, Isabella. Vantage é uma companhia subsidiária da Cullen Enterprises.

— Entendo — disse Isabella cuidadosamente, abalada pelo olhar intenso que ele lhe dava. — Então... você deve saber por que estou aqui.

— Oh, sim, Isabella. Sei exatamente por que você está aqui. — Edward recostou-se e não tentou disfarçar o desprezo na expressão dos olhos que percorreram o traje de Isabella. Não era de admirar que Swan Gems estivesse em dificuldades, se Isabella tirasse um salário acima das possibilidades da empresa para financiar o estilo de vida luxuoso com o qual obviamente contava. — Espera me convencer a comprar sua companhia e salvá-la da falência. A mesma companhia que você me disse que estava em fase de expansão com uma equipe dinâmica de gerenciamento — zombou ele.

Isabella sentiu o rosto queimar ao recordar de sua sugestão de que ele vendesse joias Swan em seu novo hotel. Claramente, Edward nunca tivera intenção de levar a ideia a sério. Por alguma razão, fizera um jogo, e o conhecimento disso causou-lhe raiva.

— Por que não me contou de sua conexão com a Vantage Investments, em vez de me deixar acreditar que pudesse haver um meio de salvar Swan? — demandou ela. — Gostou de me fazer de tola?

— Admito que achei a situação divertida.

A expressão nos olhos dele lhe causou um calafrio.

— Mas por quê? — questionou Isabella. — O que eu fiz para... — Ela parou e olhou para a fotografia de uma mulher, que ele deslizara para o outro lado da mesa. Por um segundo, o coração de Isabella parou de bater.

— Acredito que você conheceu minha irmã? — perguntou Edward, o tom de voz perigosamente suave.

— Eu...

— Imagino que não foi um encontro muito longo. E a situação deve ter sido embaraçosa, uma vez que você estava na cama com o marido de Rosalie na ocasião. É claro que minha irmã não tem mais a aparência que mostra nesta foto — E é improvável que ela volte há dançar algum dia... o que é uma pena, porque, como você pode ver pela fotografia, ela adorava dançar.

Isabella não podia formular uma resposta enquanto olhava fixamente para a foto de uma linda jovem, cujo rosto lhe era familiar. Na fotografia, os cabelos dela estavam presos num coque, em vez de caindo em cachos ao redor dos ombros, como na noite em que Isabella a vira, mas não havia engano de que aquela era a esposa de Emmett.

— Rosalie ficou desesperada depois de pegar você e Hamilton juntos. Ela saiu correndo do hotel, e, enquanto atravessava a rua, foi atropelada por um carro — declarou Edward. — Testemunhas disseram que ela foi jogada pelo menos seis metros no ar antes de atingir o solo. Ficou em coma por três semanas, com as duas pernas quebradas e um dano na coluna. — Ele ignorou o gemido horrorizado de Isabella e continuou: — Por um tempo, os médicos acreditaram que ela ficaria numa cadeira de rodas para sempre. Felizmente, a última cirurgia foi um sucesso, e Rosalie está fazendo fisioterapia intensiva para voltar a andar, mas nunca mais poderá dançar — terminou ele, um nervo saltando do maxilar quando pegou a foto da irmã e estudou-a.

O silêncio na sala era carregado de tensão, até que Isabella se forçou a falar:

— Eu... não sabia.

Edward deu uma risada selvagem.

— Quer dizer que não ouviu as sirenes da ambulância? Ou você as ouviu, mas não teve interess em ir ver quem tinha se machucado? Presumivelmente, você e Hamilton continuaram com a ginástica sexual após a partida de Rosalie. — disse ele com desprezo. — Nenhum dos dois teve a decência de segui-la, embora devesse estar óbvio... mesmo para uma vigarista sem coração como você... que ela estava arrasada por encontrar o homem que amava na cama com sua prostituta.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça enquanto Edward despejava sua fúria sobre ela. Merecia aquela raiva, reconheceu enquanto revivia aquela noite terrível seis meses atrás, a qual tinha começado de maneira tão maravilhosa.

Ela se sentira excitada e um pouco nervosa quando Emmett os registrara no hotel que reservara para um fim de semana romântico.

— Somente uma chave? — perguntara ela com o coração disparado.

— Uma chave, um quarto... uma cama — replicara ele, com aquele sorriso charmoso que derretia o coração de Isabella. — Você sabe que eu a amo, Isabella — murmurara quando eles tinham chegado à suíte, envolvendo-a nos braços e beijando-a. — E você me amava, não é, querida? Fazer amor é o próximo passo para demonstrar nosso amor um pelo outro.

Ela foi incapaz de resistir. Estava pronta para entregar-se a ele, e quando Emmett começara a despi-la, Isabella não tentara esconder sua avidez. Mas no momento em que eles tinham se deitado na cama, a porta se abrira e uma mulher entrara no quarto.

Ela jamais esqueceria a expressão de choque no rosto da mulher, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e a voz chorosa: "Como você pôde, Emmett? Eu sou sua esposa...".

— Eu não sabia sobre o acidente de sua irmã — insistiu ela, voltando ao presente. — Deixei Emmett quase imediatamente. — Após a confirmação chocante dele de que era casado, mas que não havia razão para que ela ficasse histérica. — Corri para meu carro, estacionado nos fundos do hotel. Rosalie deve ter saído pela frente do hotel, e eu dirigi para casa por um caminho diferente. Não me recordo de ter ouvido sirenes... mas eu estava em estado de choque. Não tinha ideia de que Emmett era casado.

— Mentirosa.

A palavra pareceu cortar o ar como um chicote.

— Eu juro que não sabia... — começou ela, mas Edward a silenciou com um olhar ameaçador.

— É claro que sabia. Assim como sabia que o ator com quem estava tendo um caso recentemente era casado. Em vez de tentar esconder este relacionamento, você se permitiu ser fotografada pela imprensa saindo de um hotel com ele. — Edward comprimiu os lábios. — Diga-me, gosta do sentimento de poder quando faz sexo com maridos de outras mulheres? Mulheres como você me causam repulsa.

Mulheres como a amante de seu pai, pensou Edward. Jane Jones soubera que o pai dele tinha esposa e filhos, mas isso não a impedira de flertar com Carlisle Cullen e persegui-lo com determinação, despreocupada com a destruição que o caso deles causaria. Jane e Isabella eram do mesmo tipo... predadoras cruéis, sem nenhuma decência. O ódio de Edward pela mulher que se tornara sua madrasta queimava em seu interior por anos, e, enquanto olhava para o rosto pálido de Isabella, sua fúria ameaçou consumi-lo.

O ódio nos olhos de Edward enviou um calafrio pela coluna de Isabella, e ela disse freneticamente:

— Eu juro que não sabia que Emmett era casado. Se soubesse, jamais teria saído com ele, muito menos concordado em passar um fim de semana em sua companhia. — Ela se levantou e pôs as mãos na extremidade da mesa, respirando com dificuldade. — Quando sua irmã entrou no quarto de hotel e anunciou que era esposa de Emmett, eu me senti terrível... a forma de vida mais baixa do planeta.

— Uma descrição adequada — disse Edward, o maxilar enrijecendo. — E não tenho dúvida de que você se sentiu terrível... foi pega, e sabia que Emmett terminaria o relacionamento, de modo que pudesse tentar persuadir a esposa rica a perdoá-lo. Não entendo o que você viu em meu cunhado. — acrescentou Edward, furioso. — Emmett Hamilton é um homem pobre e sem talento. Mas, segundo a mídia, você parece gostar de dormir com homens casados.

— A mídia inventou meu suposto caso com Jacob Black — defendeu-se ela. — E instruí meu advogado a processar legalmente os jornais envolvidos. — Isabella olhou para a foto da irmã de Edward e engoliu em seco. — Sinto muito. Eu gostaria de me desculpar com Rosalie e explicar que Emmett enganou nós duas.

— Você acha que eu lhe permitiria se aproximar de minha irmã? — demandou Edward com dureza. — Rosalie já sofreu o bastante, sem ter de ouvir suas mentiras.

Ele também tinha se levantado, e a estudava com óbvio desprezo. Ela podia entender por que Edward estava zangado, mas a recusa em ouvi-la e a determinação em acreditar no pior de Isabella a enfurecia.

— Eu não estou mentindo — disse ela com dignidade. — E não sou a mulher reportada pelos jornais. Não imaginava que Emmett tinha uma esposa. — Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, e ela abaixou a cabeça para escondê-las de Edward. Havia se sentido uma tola naquela noite no hotel, quando a traição de Emmett fora revelada, mas suas emoções significavam pouco comparadas com a dor, tanto física quanto mental, que a irmã de Edward devia estar sofrendo. — Sinto muito — repetiu ela, trêmula. Apesar de ter sido uma peça inocente no jogo de Emmett, ainda se sentia culpada pelo terrível acidente da esposa dele.

— É tarde demais para lamentar — replicou Edward. — É uma pena que não tenha sentido este remorso tocante antes de dormir com o marido de minha irmã.

— Eu nunca dormi com ele — disse Isabella rapidamente. — Embora eu perceba que isso trará pouco consolo a Rosalie. Admito que pretendia fazer amor com Emmett. A noite que Rosalie nos encontrou no hotel teria sido nossa primeira noite juntos. Eu estava apaixonada por Emmett... apesar de perceber agora que nunca o conheci de verdade — acrescentou amargamente.

Ela era boa, concedeu Edward. Quase o convencera de que era inocente com seus protestos e com o brilho de lágrimas naqueles lindos olhos chocolates. Se não fosse pela história que os jornais contavam sobre o envolvimento de Isabella com um ator casado, ele poderia ter ficado tentado a acreditar nela.

Mas talvez quisesse acreditar que Isabella tinha sido enganada por Emmett Hamilton, por causa de sua própria atração física por ela?, refletiu irritadamente.

Ela podia ser linda por fora, mas não possuía caráter, e todas as evidências provavam que soubera o que estava fazendo quando começara seu caso com Emmett, Edward lembrou a si mesmo. Não ia ser enganado por mentiras simplesmente porque seus hormônios estava descontrolados. Forçando-se a se afastar, ele andou até a janela e olhou para a vista da cidade.

Isabella o observou, seus olhos percorrendo os ombros largos e a inclinação arrogante da cabeça.

— Você nunca teve nenhuma intenção de comprar a Swan Gems, não é? — perguntou ela, desesperada.

— Nenhuma intenção — replicou ele friamente. — Parecia justo que você sofresse uma fração do que minha irmã sofreu, então decidi destruir sua companhia. Mas, para ser honesto, causar a falência de Swan Gems não foi difícil. Algumas das decisões tomadas pela companhia durante os últimos dois anos foram impulsivas, e são diretamente responsáveis pela situação financeira atual de Swan. Eu apenas a fiz pensar que Vantage Investments oferecera a salvação, e você foi ingênua o bastante... ou, mas provavelmente, gananciosa o bastante... para acreditar que poderia continuar levando seu estilo de vida luxuoso.

Não era coincidência que os problemas de Swan Gems haviam começado ao mesmo tempo em que a doença de sua mãe fora diagnosticada, pensou Isabella. Durante aquele período terrível, negócios não tinham sido prioridades para seu pai, e ela se sentia culpada por não ter se envolvido mais na administração da companhia.

— Swan Gems é a companhia de meu pai, não minha — disse ela. — Se você destruí-la, estará atingindo meu pai.

— Você se tornou sócia três anos atrás. Minhas investigações foram completas. — Edward se virou da janela para lhe lançar um olhar sardônico. — É uma pena que seu pai vai perder a companhia que construiu desde o começo, mas não deveria ter criado a filha para ser uma garota de programa imoral.

Pura raiva queimou dentro de Isabella. Ela olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa e sentiu uma onda de medo. Sua mãe teria recebido a notícia de que sua batalha contra o câncer de mama fora bem-sucedida? Ou, como o especialista avisara que poderia acontecer, o câncer tinha se espalhado? Mesmo se a notícia fosse ruim, seu pai esconderia seus medos e apoiaria Renée, assim como fizera todos os dias durante os últimos dois anos. Só Isabella sabia que às vezes ele se sentava sozinho em seu estúdio e chorava. Charlie Swan, de todas as pessoas do mundo, não merecia o desprezo de Edward.

Tremendo de fúria, ela atravessou a sala e parou bem na frente de Edward.

— Pense o que quiser a meu respeito, mas não ouse dizer uma palavra contra meu pai. Ele é um homem muito melhor do que você um dia será.

— Não nos negócios — respondeu Edward ironicamente.

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Admito que decisões insensatas foram tomadas, mas houve razões... — Ela parou. Não ia discutir os problemas de saúde de sua mãe com ele, que certamente a acusaria de mentir para tentar ganhar sua compaixão. Sua raiva se dissipou, enquanto se desesperava com a percepção de que não havia esperança de salvar Swan Gems.

— Eu queria muito nunca ter conhecido Emmett Hamilton — disse ela em tom choroso. — E espero, de todo coração, que sua irmã se recupere completamente.

Isabella virou-se, contendo as lágrimas que estava determinada a não derramar até que estivesse fora daquele escritório. Seu joelho colidiu dolorosamente com a mesinha de centro.

Ela tropeçou, derrubou a pasta e praguejou quando esta se abriu, espalhando seus conteúdos pelo chão.

Sem dúvida, Edward estava gostando de vê-la ajoelhada, pensou Isabella com raiva, enquanto se ajoelhava e começava a recolher as páginas que continham a ruína de Swan Gems. Passou uma mão sobre os olhos e congelou quando percebeu que ele se agachara ao seu lado e estava ajudando a recolher a papelada.

— Obrigada. — Ela pegou os papéis que Edward lhe estendeu e levantou a cabeça, perplexa ao encontrá-lo tão perto. O aroma da colônia masculina provocou-lhe os sentidos, e Isabella podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele Como Edward tinha o poder de lhe causar aqueles sentimentos quando deixara claro que a desprezava?

De súbito, era imperativo que Isabella se levantasse e se afastasse, antes que ele percebesse o efeito que tinha sobre ela, mas seu corpo não obedeceu ao comando do cérebro. Seus olhos foram atraídos para os de Edward, e ela ficou chocada ao vislumbrar o inconfundível brilho de desejo naqueles olhos verdes.

Como ele podia sentir aquela incrível atração por Isabella quando a detestava?, Edward perguntou-se furiosamente. Seu cérebro reconhecia que ela era imoral, mas seu corpo reagia à fragrância delicada do perfume dela. Por que não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores? Seu desejo por Isabella era uma complicação inesperada que o preenchia com auto-desgosto, mas nenhuma quantidade de racionalização conseguia diminuir a força de seu desejo de tomar-lhe a boca na sua.

Edward ia beijá-la. Isabella viu a intenção nos olhos verdes antes que ele abaixasse a cabeça, e ficou atônita ao perceber que queria ser beijada por ele. Edward acreditava que ela dormira com o marido de Rosalie e deixara claro o que pensava a seu respeito, mas, por razões que ela não podia entender, esperou, com o coração disparado, que ele clamasse por sua boca.

O primeiro roçar dos lábios dele a fez tremer, mas o orgulho de Isabella veio em seu resgate, e ela manteve a boca fechada, lutando contra a enorme tentação de corresponder. Se cedesse, apenas confirmaria a crença de Edward de que era a mulher imoral que ele a acusara de ser.

Mas reconhecera a química sexual entre os dois na galeria de arte, e agora esta química estava saindo de controle, consumindo ambos. Ele pegou-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar. Agora eles estavam muito perto, e, embora não se tocassem, seus sentidos, inflamados pelo calor que emanava do corpo másculo, a fizeram desejar que Edward a abraçasse e fechasse espaço entre os dois.

Os lábios dele se tornaram mais firmes e mais insistentes, e, incapaz de continuar resistindo, ela abriu a boca. Edward imediatamente inseriu a língua e iniciou a exploração com incrível erotismo, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e a pressionava contra o corpo sólido.

A paixão dele era diferente de tudo o que ela experimentara antes, e Isabella se esqueceu de onde estava, esqueceu que ele era o dono de Vantage Investments e que tinha se recusado a salvar Swan Gems da falência. Só tinha ciência dele, do beijo erótico e maravilhoso.

Estava ciente do calor entre as pernas e da prova da excitação masculina pressionada contra sua barriga. Com um gemido, levou as mãos aos ombros largos. Teria lhe circulado o pescoço, mas Edward interrompeu o beijo abruptamente e afastou-se, olhando-a com desdém.

— Qual é o problema, Isabella? Jacob recuperou o bom-senso e dispensou-a em favor da esposa? Certamente você não vai me achar um bom substituto para aliviar suas frustrações sexuais, quando só sente atração por homens casados? — provocou ele, o tom repleto de sarcasmo.

Agindo puramente por impulso, Isabella ergueu uma das mãos e o esbofeteou.

— Seu cretino arrogante! — exclamou ela, tremendo de raiva e humilhação. — Você me beijou. O que estava tentando fazer... provar que é irresistível?

— Eu certamente provei alguma coisa. — Edward atravessou a sala, inclinou o quadril contra a mesa, cruzando os braços contra o peito numa postura indolente. — A química sexual entre nós é potente e inexplicável, e admito que a beijei por estar curioso em ver qual seria sua reação. — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Bata em mim novamente e prometo que vai se arrepender.

Isabella olhou para a marca vermelha no rosto dele e sentiu-se envergonhada por seu comportamento violento. Nunca tinha batido num ser humano em sua vida, mesmo que Edward tivesse merecido o tapa.

Ele a estudou, imaginando se as lágrimas brilhando nos cílios bonitos eram destinadas a fazê-lo sentir remorso ou piedade. Edward não sentia nenhuma das duas coisas. Ela merecia perder sua companhia, e nem assim sofreria uma fração do trauma que sua irmã tinha sofrido.

Ele havia planejado a ruína de Isabella durante os dias e noites que passara ao lado da cama de Rosalie, esperando que ela recuperasse a consciência. Edward, que nunca temera nada antes, que tinha saído da pobreza para conquistar o auge do sucesso, temera perder a única pessoa no mundo que verdadeiramente amava. Agora, Rosalie estava fora de perigo, se recuperando lentamente, mas ele nunca esqueceria o acidente que quase lhe tirara a vida... e não perdoaria as duas pessoas responsáveis por isso.

Na atual crise financeira, Isabella nunca encontraria outro comprador para Swan Gems. Mas nem tudo saíra conforme seus planos, pensou com irritação. Não podia se lembrar da última vez que desejara tanto uma mulher como desejava Isabella, e isso o enfurecia. Sabia que ela era uma mulher igual à amante de seu pai, entretanto se consumia com o desejo de possuí-la.

Talvez devesse obter o que quisesse, pensou. Tinha planejado a vingança levando Isabella a acreditar que sua companhia compraria a Swan Gems, e então retiraria sua oferta de apoio financeiro no último minuto. Não tinha interesse em salvar as três joalherias, mas aquelas lojas estavam em excelentes localizações de Londres. A recessão alta significava que o mercado de imóveis estava em baixa; ele sabia que Charlie Swan havia tentado, sem sucesso, vender as lojas, e que agora os credores estavam sem paciência, mas, quando a crise financeira acabasse, as lojas seriam investimentos lucrativos.

Edward sabia que seria um tolo se perdesse a oportunidade de enriquecer ainda mais... e sua vingança não seria mais doce se ele a tornasse pessoal? Comprar Swan Gems salvaria Isabella de uma ruína financeira, mas ele exigiria o pagamento... em sua cama!

O silêncio aumentou os nervos de Isabella, e sua pele formigava sob o olhar intenso de Edward. Ela deveria reunir o que lhe restava de dignidade e sair dali.

Pegando a pasta do chão, virou-se em direção à porta.

— Talvez haja uma maneira de eu ser persuadido a comprar Swan Gems.

Isabella virou-se para encará-lo, o coração disparado.

— Como?

— A velha e tradicional permuta... cada um tem alguma coisa que o outro quer — começou ele. — Talvez possamos negociar um acordo.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— O que tenho que você quer? Eu não tenho nada.

Um olhar ardente causou uma onda de calor no corpo de Isabella.

— Não seja ingênua, Isabella. Você sabe muito bem o que quero. — Edward atravessou a sala em dois passos e ergueu-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo — Você — declarou sem rodeios. — Quero levá-la para cama e apreciar seu corpo deleitável, que você compartilha com numerosos amantes. — Ele ignorou o arfar de ultraje dela e continuou: — Em troca dos seus favores sexuais, estou disposto a comprar Swan Gems pelo valor total pedido.

Uma onda de histeria a percorreu.

— Mas... você não gosta de mim — gaguejou ela, sentindo-se atordoada.

Aquilo o fez rir com zombaria.

— Eu não preciso gostar de você. Quero fazer sexo com você; não estou sugerindo que nos tornemos melhores amigos.

— Sempre pensei que amantes também devessem ser amigos — replicou ela. — Não sou um pedaço de carne e não estou à venda.

Edward estreitou os olhos. Como Isabella ousava lhe falar naquele tom desdenhoso quando, segundo a imprensa, ela abaixava a calcinha para qualquer celebridade que lhe desse o mínimo de atenção?

— Tudo e todos estão à venda pelo preço certo — disse ele. — Você deveria estar grata pela minha oferta. — Quem mais iria comprar uma companhia falida nas atuais circunstâncias? Ademais — acrescentou, segurando-lhe o queixo com mais força quando ela tentou se desvencilhar —, ambos sabemos que você não acharia tão difícil compartilhar minha cama. Pode querer negar a química sexual entre nós, mas seu corpo é mais honesto.

Naquele momento, Isabella daria a vida para negar a declaração sardônica, mas ele deslizou a mão livre pela frente de seu corpo e descobriu seus mamilos enrijecidos sob a blusa de seda, roubando-lhe o fôlego.

Raiva era sua única arma contra o calor traiçoeiro que a inundava. Ele não a considerava melhor do que uma garota de programa. Ela não podia ceder à tentação de concordar com aquela proposta ultrajante. Seria terrível perder Swan Gems, mas pior ainda seria sacrificar seu orgulho e auto-respeito.

— O inferno vai congelar antes que eu concorde com sua sugestão absurda — declarou ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Está preparada pra permitir que seu pai perca a companhia pela qual devotou sua vida pelos últimos trinta anos?

Isabella engoliu o nó na garganta.

— Chantagem emocional é desprezível. Meu pai jamais esperaria que eu vendesse meu corpo, mesmo se isso significa que ele irá perder tudo que tem. Você parece pensar que sua riqueza lhe dá privilégios especiais. Acredita que seu dinheiro pode comprar tudo. Mas não pode me comprar.

— Neste caso, talvez eu possa tomar o que você dá tão livremente para outros homens — disse ele, segurando-lhe os ombros e puxando-a contra seu peito. Então, abaixou a cabeça e capturou-lhe a boca num beijo feroz. Isabella gritou, e Edward se aproveitou de seus lábios entreabertos para inserir a língua e explorar o interior de sua boca. Ela empurrou-lhe o peito com raiva, determinada a não corresponder, mas Edward pareceu perceber sua resolução e suavizou o beijo, transformando-o de dominante em tão sensual que ela achou impossível resistir.

Isabella sentiu como se estivesse se dissolvendo e inclinou-se contra ele, abrindo as mãos sobre o peito largo. Sentiu dedos quentes deslizarem para sua nuca, e, com um movimento hábil, Edward liberou os grampos de seu penteado, de modo que seus cabelos cascatearam sobre os ombros. Com um gemido baixinho, ele enterrou as mãos nos seus cabelos, angulando-lhe a cabeça enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Isabella respondeu, fechando os olhos e entregando-se às carícias suaves.

Perdida num mundo de prazeres sensoriais, estava despreparada quando Edward subitamente levantou a cabeça e fitou-a. O desprezo nos olhos verdes a fez sentir-se humilhada.

— Minha oferta continua de pé — disse ele friamente.

Isabella se afastou, lágrimas de vergonha queimando seus olhos.

— Minha resposta continua a mesma. Não estou à venda.

Edward deu de ombros e consultou seu relógio.

— Neste caso, acredito que cobrimos tudo. Talvez você tenha mais sorte tentando vender Swan Gems em algum outro lugar.

De alguma maneira, ela conseguiu reunir o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava, pegou sua pasta e saiu de cabeça erguida, determinada a negar-lhe o prazer de testemunhar sua grande devastação.

Isabella pegou o metrô de volta para a rua Bond, refletindo sobre os eventos ocorridos no escritório de Edward. Que tipo de homem ele era? Um homem que pagaria por sexo com uma mulher que admitia desprezar. Sem dúvida, ela tomara a decisão certa ao recusar a proposta indecente. Jamais seria a prostituta de Edward Cullen. Estava furiosa consigo mesma por ter se permitido beijá-lo.

Pior do que isso era o fato de que tinha se esquecido de tudo nos braços dele... até mesmo de sua mãe.

O telefone tocou enquanto ela entrava em seu escritório, e seu coração disparou ao ver que a ligação era de seu pai.

— As notícias são boas? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

— As melhores — ele a assegurou. — Sua mãe está totalmente livre do câncer.

Isabella podia ouvir o alívio na voz de Charlie Swan, e lágrimas marejaram seus olhos.

— Graças a Deus. Mamãe deve estar radiante.

— Todos estamos — disse Charlie emocionado. — Vai jantar conosco para comemorarmos? — Ele hesitou, então acrescentou: — Há algo que preciso discutir com você.

— É claro que irei — concordou Isabella, intrigada pelo tom de voz do pai. A esposa vencera o câncer e o mundo subitamente era um lugar maravilhoso, então por que ele parecia tão tenso? — Papai, qual é o problema?

Houve uma pausa antes que Charlie falasse:

— Recebi uma carta do banco, ameaçando retomar a posse de Carlton House.

— O quê? — Com as pernas tremendo, Isabella se sentou. — Eu não entendo. Como eles podem se apropriar de Carlton quando a casa pertence a você e mamãe?

— Tive de hipotecar a casa novamente, assim como pegar o empréstimo, quando reformamos as joalherias — explicou Charlie. — Sua mãe concordou, porque eu a assegurei de era uma solução temporária para resolver um problema da companhia. Ela pensa que eu já paguei a hipoteca. Pensei que o banco fosse me dar mais tempo, mas eles estão exigindo o pagamento imediato das dívidas. Não há mais dinheiro, Isabella. Usei cada centavo de minhas economias pessoais para manter Swan funcionando. Peço a Deus para que Vantage Investments compre Swan Gems. Caso contrário, serei o único responsável por perder Carlton e partir o coração de sua mãe. Como foi a reunião? — perguntou ele com desespero evidente na voz. — Jared Holt pareceu bastante interessado quando falei com ele, dias atrás.

O cérebro de Isabella estava girando. Seus pais não podiam perder Carlton House. Isso era inconcebível. Em sua mente, ela visualizou a velha mansão graciosa que tinha sido construída durante o reinado de Elizabeth I e que vinha sendo passada de geração em geração pela família de sua mãe.

Sua mãe ficaria arrasada se fosse forçada a se mudar da casa que amava, e depois de dois anos de medo e quimioterapia, não merecia tamanho sofrimento.

— Sim — sussurrou ela instintivamente, porque não podia revelar que Vantage Investments na verdade pertencia a Edward Cullen, dono de Cullen Enterprises, um homem cujo único interesse em Swan era vingança. — Como você disse, foi somente uma reunião preliminar. Há ainda alguns pontos a serem discutidos antes de fecharmos o negócio. Mas concentre-se em mamãe e deixe isso comigo. — acrescentou ela rapidamente. — Por que você não a leva para passar alguns dias com tia Sue em Cornwall? Alguns dias de férias faria bem a vocês dois.

Ela agarrou o telefone, tentando permanecer calma.

— Papai... a possibilidade de perder Carlton não é tão séria, é? Quero dizer, tem de haver uma saída.

— A única maneira de saldar a dívida da casa é vendendo a companhia — replicou Charlie sem rodeios. — Se Vantage mudar de ideia, estou perdido. O banco está me pressionando, e não temos tempo de encontrar outro comprador. Você disse que ainda há pontos a serem discutidos? Acho que vou ligar para Jared Holt.

— Não. — Isabella lutou para não demonstrar seu pânico. Se seu pai telefonasse para Vantage, descobriria que não havia negociação e nunca haveria, que a oferta de comprar Swan tinha sido parte de um truque cruel designado a puni-la.

Ela rejeitara a proposta de Edward, determinada a encontrar outro jeito para salvar Swan. O tom derrotado na voz de seu pai agora deixava claro que não havia outro jeito. Não era apenas a companhia que estava em risco, mas Carlton House e a felicidade e a paz mental de seus pais.

Cada um de nós tem algo que o outro quer. Edward era um bilionário que tinha condições de comprar Swan, e em retorno queria...

Um tremor a percorreu. Ele queria sexo com ela. Isabella não queria fazer isso, mas aparentemente não tinha escolha.

— Há somente alguns detalhes que precisam ser esclarecidos antes que Vantage aceite o acordo — disse ela. — Eu me comunico com eles e resolvo tudo. Posso falar com mamãe agora? — acrescentou antes que seu pai pudesse discordar.

— Oh... claro. — Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Renée exclamasse:

— Isabella! Isso não é maravilhoso? Sinto como se eu tivesse recebido uma segunda chance na vida.

A emoção na voz de sua mãe levou lágrimas aos olhos de Isabella.

— Espero que aprecie cada minuto, disto, mamãe. Você e papai merecem ser felizes.

E ela faria tudo que estivesse em seu poder para ajudá-los, jurou enquanto desligava o telefone. Até mesmo o impensável.

Edward emergiu do banheiro de sua suíte e atravessou o quarto para atender ao telefone, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir a mensagem da recepcionista. Perguntou-se por que Isabella Swan estava no saguão de seu hotel às 11h da noite e reconheceu que estava intrigado.

— Informe a Srta. Swan que eu a receberei em minha suíte em 15 minutos — disse ele antes de desligar o telefone. Precisava se vestir... a menos que pretendesse recebê-la com uma toalha em volta dos quadris. Quando se recordou da reação involuntária de seu corpo a ela no último encontro deles, ficou claro que roupas eram uma necessidade.

Para sua irritação, sua curiosidade aumentou nos 15 minutos seguintes, e, após se servir de um uísque, ele andou com impaciência ao redor da suíte. O que Isabella queria? Teria decidido oferecer seu corpo para que ele salvasse a ruína financeira de seu pai? A recusa dela, mais cedo no dia, o surpreendera. Ele possuía evidências sobre a péssima moral de Isabella, e a história recente do caso dela com outro ator casado não era a primeira do tipo que a imprensa reportava.

Edward estivera certo de que ela concordaria em dormir com ele para salvar Swan Gems, mas, em vez disso, ela parecera tão escandalizada, como se fosse uma donzela virgem... o que era uma noção risível, pensou.

O inferno vai congelar antes que eu concorde com sua proposta indecente, ela lhe dissera. Então, por que estava lá agora? Sem dúvida, queria alguma coisa. Em sua experiência, mulheres sempre queriam. Ele olhou pela janela, apreciando a vista noturna de Londres, enquanto sua mente voltava para seis meses atrás num outro hotel — desta vez, em Atenas — e para outra mulher cuja visita tinha sido inesperada.

Edward havia ficado surpreso quando Tanya lhe telefonara do nada, sugerindo um encontro. Quinze anos tinham se passado desde que a mulher que amara rompera o noivado deles e se casara com seu melhor amigo, e ele ficara curioso em medir sua própria reação quando reencontrasse Tanya e Caius. Mas Tanya tinha ido a seu hotel sozinha, vestida como uma prostituta e confiante de que Edward não rejeitaria sua oferta de deixar o marido por ele. Cometera um erro no passado, dissera chorosa. Percebia agora que o amava, não a Caius — embora Edward tivesse notado que ela só chegara a tal conclusão depois que o nome dele fora incluído na lista de um dos cem homens mais ricos do mundo.

Tanya não se importara com o fato de que o marido a adorava, trabalhando duro para lhe proporcionar um bom estilo de vida. Pensar que durante quatro anos Edward a colocara num pedestal... A descoberta de que ela era interesseira e gananciosa o preenchera com desprezo, fazendo-o se arrepender profundamente de ter desperdiçado seus sentimentos com ela.

A batida à porta interrompeu suas memórias. Isabella estava lá. Ele terminou o uísque, enquanto se perguntava o que faria se ela tivesse ido oferecer seu corpo? Queria-a com desespero. Por que não ceder à tentação? Não fazia sexo havia meses, uma vez que andara muito ocupado com sua empresa e com as visitas ao hospital onde Rosalie fizera o tratamento. Celibato não lhe caía bem, pensou, atravessando a suíte. Seu corpo estava sedento por satisfação.

A porta da suíte de Edward se abriu e Isabella imaginou se ele poderia ouvir seu coração batendo freneticamente contra as costelas.

— Isabella — cumprimentou ele friamente.

A voz com sotaque causou um delicioso tremor pela coluna dela, e, ao mesmo tempo, exacerbou a tensão que se construíra durante os 15 minutos que fora forçada a esperar no bar do saguão. Edward deu um passo atrás para que ela entrasse, e, por um momento, Isabella ficou tentada a fugir. Mas forçou-se a entrar e se mover para o centro da sala. Outro tremor a abalou ao ouvir a porta se fechando.

— Você é amante da surpresa — murmurou Edward, se aproximando.

— Como assim? — A palavra amante a enervou. Edward acreditava que ela havia sido amante de Emmett Hamilton. Presumia que ela era sexualmente experiente. O fato de que não era tornava sua missão iminente ainda mais difícil.

— Eu não esperava vê-la na galeria de arte e não antecipava sua vinda aqui hoje. — Também não antecipara sua própria reação ao vê-la, deslumbrante no mesmo vestido azul da outra noite. Seu desejo por Isabella o enfraquecia, e isso o irritava. — O que você quer?

Isabella lhe lançou um olhar que englobava a camisa preta de seda, aberta no pescoço para revelar alguns centímetros de pele bronzeada coberta por pelos escuros, e a calça preta que enfatizava os quadris estreitos e as pernas musculosas. A luz dos abajures posicionados estrategicamente enviava um brilho suave nas feições esculpidas e nos cabelos bronzes como uma estátua.

Não era justo que ele fosse tão maravilhoso, pensou ela. Sob a sofisticação urbana, Edward emanava um magnetismo que comandava o respeito de outros homens e atraía lindas mulheres... entretanto, nenhuma delas o possuiria ou o controlaria, e apenas as mais tolas tentariam.

A expressão fria no rosto dele não era encorajadora, mas Isabella tinha passado a noite ouvindo os planos de sua mãe para o jardim de Carlton House, enquanto seu pai parecia tenso e desesperado. Ela finalmente aceitara que faria o que fosse necessário para impedir que seus pais perdessem seu lar.

— Eu vim para lhe dizer que aceito sua oferta — disse ela, erguendo a cabeça e encontrando-lhe os olhos com firmeza. — Dormirei com você se comprar Swan Gems pelo preço que meu pai estipulou para a Vantage Investments.

Por diversos segundos agonizantes, Edward não disse nada, mas então franziu o cenho e murmurou com ironia:

— Espero que você faça mais do que dormir em retorno ao pagamento de uma fortuna pela companhia falida de sua família.

O corpo dele tinha reagido com uma ereção instantânea ao conhecimento de que Isabella seria sua. Mas, inexplicavelmente, Edward também se sentiu decepcionado. Quando ela o rejeitara mais cedo naquele dia, ele chegara a admirá-la, mas agora não sentia nada além de desprezo. Ela estava preparada para vender o corpo a fim de proteger sua segurança financeira. Era ambiciosa e interesseira. Ele não teria remorso em levá-la para cama e saciar seu desejo.

Baixou os olhos para o decote do vestido e para o provocativo vale entre os seios. Theos, ela era linda. Calor o inundou e ele ignorou o desapontamento que sentia por aquilo ter de ser... uma transação comercial.

Isabella arfou quando Edward estendeu um braço e removeu a fivela que prendia seu coque. Seus cabelos caíram sobre os ombros com suavidade, e Edward enrolou uma mecha deles no dedo, enquanto a olhava fixamente. Permaneceu assim por incontáveis segundos, estudando-a, então, fazendo-a gemer quando subitamente a puxou para seu peito e cobriu-lhe a boca num beijo possessivo.

O domínio de Edward era absoluto, enquanto a beijava com ferocidade, exigindo submissão e provando sua maestria. Instinto dizia a Isabella que Edward seria um amante experiente e habilidoso, mas ele não tinha ideia de que ela era novata... uma virgem que não sabia como dar prazer a um homem.

O volume rígido contra sua coxa era prova de que ele a queria, e o gemido baixo de Edward ao aprofundar o beijo preencheu-a com um misto de apreensão e triunfo feminino pelo fato de que podia ter tal efeito sobre ele. Seus sentidos estava inundados pelo aroma sutil da colônia masculina, e seu corpo ficou em chamas quando ela pôs as mãos sobre o peito largo e traçou os músculos fortes por baixo da camisa. Edward era um homem intenso e lhe despertava sensações que nenhum outro homem jamais despertara.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la.

— Você é cara, Isabella — murmurou Edward, com ênfase tão deliberada na palavra cara que levou um rubor ao rosto dela. — Antes que eu concorde em pagar uma soma substancial por Swan Gems, acho que é justo que eu veja o que obterei por meu dinheiro.

— Eu não entendo — disse ela, dando um suspiro trêmulo quando ele enganchou um dedo sobre a alça de seu vestido e deslizou-a pelo seu braço.

— Eu acho que você entende — murmurou ele suavemente. — Seu vestido é charmoso, mas quero ver o que tem por baixo da bela embalagem. Tire-o — ordenou quando ela permaneceu imóvel.

Acabe com isso agora, uma voz sensata na cabeça de Isabella soou de maneira frenética. Diga-lhe que mudou de ideia e saia daqui rapidamente.

Então o quê?, Questionou-se. Assistir à devastação de seu pai quando ele contasse à mãe dela que eles teriam de deixar seu lar?

Ela olhou para a porta enquanto sua mente debatia. Ir... ou ficar e vender a alma ao demônio?

— Como posso ter certeza de que você vai comprar Swan Gems? — perguntou ela. — Necessito de algum tipo de garantia.

— Minha palavra é a única garantia que estou disposto a dar. — Edward deu de ombros. — É pegar ou largar. Podemos cancelar o acordo.

O cérebro de Isabella estava girando. Ela não tinha opção, exceto aceitar a palavra dele. Uma noite na cama de Edward significaria paz financeira na aposentadoria de seus pais, que não precisavam saber o que ela fizera para garantir o futuro deles. Ninguém saberia.

Sem dar tempo a si mesma para reconsiderar, Isabella levou às mãos para trás e abriu o zíper nas costas de seu vestido. Ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar e tremeu ao vê-lo observando-a com intensidade. Não pense, disse a si mesma. E, respirando fundo, deslizou as alças do vestido pelos ombros, revelando aos poucos o sutiã prateado sem alças que usava por baixo. Rezou para que ele não notasse o tremor de suas mãos. Por esta noite, ela faria o papel de mulher sedutora.

O tecido de seda sussurrou contra sua pele enquanto escorregava lentamente até o chão. Sua calcinha fazia conjunto com o sutiã, e suas meias de náilon era presas por ligas nas coxas. Ela deu um passo ao lado para sair do vestido, com medo de tropeçar nos sapatos de saltos altos. Manteve a cabeça baixa, mas ele pôs uma mão sob seu queixo e inclinou-lhe o rosto para o seu.

Ela era espetacular, reconheceu Edward com o coração disparado no peito. Detestava se sentir tão excitado por uma mulher sem moral, que fizera sua irmã sofrer, mas o desejo o consumia de tal maneira que, naquele momento, nada parecia mais importante do que fazer amor com ela.

Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando impor controle sobre seus hormônios, e estudou-a.

— Muito bonita — murmurou Edward, observando as faces pálidas de Isabella ganharem um lindo rubor. A habilidade dela de corar era um truque útil, assim como o ar de inocência, lembrou-se impacientemente. Mas teve de estender a mão e traçar a linha frágil da clavícula delicada. A pele era como seda sob seus dedos, e os cabelos sobre os ombros eram incrivelmente macios e cheirosos. Ele os afastou para revelar a coluna elegante do pescoço, então baixou a boca para a pulsação ali.

Isabella prendeu a respiração quando Edward trilhou os lábios ao longo de seu pescoço numa carícia sensual que a fez tremer. Ele ia fazer amor com ela imediatamente? Remover-lhe a lingerie e tombá-la sobre o sofá? A boca de Edward estava tentadoramente perto, e o brilho nos olhos verdes preencheu Isabella com apreensão, assim como com uma excitação incontrolável. Não fazia sentido se enganar... queria que ele a beijasse. Ela respirou fundo quando ele lentamente abaixou a cabeça.

Para sua vergonha, Isabella se perdeu no beijo erótico sem a menor resistência. Ele era tão grande e poderoso que ela sabia que perderia se lutasse. Ademais, não queria lutar contra Edward, reconheceu honestamente. Seu corpo estava desejoso, e ela podia sentir a umidade deliciosa entre as coxas.

Ainda beijando-a, ele entrelaçou uma mão em seus cabelos, enquanto deslizava a outra pelo seu corpo, descendo-a até sua cintura, então subindo e se curvando ao redor de um dos seios. O roçar do polegar fez o mamilo enrijecer sob a renda do sutiã.

Isabella não tinha esperado pela tempestade de emoções que a inundou. Seu corpo parecia pulsar com vida. Ela deslizou as mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo o calor do corpo másculo através da camisa de seda, e de repente aquilo não era o bastante. Queria sentir a pele nua sob a ponta de seus dedos. Com mãos trêmulas, começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, revelando a pele dourada coberta por pelos escuros e macios, mas antes que chegasse ao abdômen, Edward levantou a cabeça, fechando as mãos sobre as suas.

— Sua ansiedade de compartilhar minha cama é lisonjeadora — murmurou ele, observando o rosto rubro de Isabella. — Mas prefiro esperar e apreciá-la em meu tempo livre.

Desde o momento em que a envolvera nos braços, Edward soubera que uma noite não seria o bastante para apaziguar a fera selvagem que dominara seu corpo. Seu desejo por ela ia além de qualquer coisa que já experimentara, e não ficaria satisfeito com uma sessão apressada de sexo... algumas horas de prazer antes de viajar na manhã seguinte. Por razões que não compreendia, Isabella era como uma droga em suas veias, e ele pretendia torna-la sua amante por quanto tempo levasse para saciar seu desejo por ela.

— Como assim? — murmurou Isabella, embaraçada por sua resposta a ele, assim como pelo fato de estar sendo rejeitada agora. — Eu não entendo. — Edward mudara de ideia sobre querê-la? Pedira que ela se despisse a fim de provocá-la antes de anunciar que não compraria Swan Gems?

— É simples — disse ele, pegando o vestido do chão e estendendo-lhe. — Estou voando amanhã cedo para a ilha grega de Mykonos para visitar meu novo hotel... e você vai comigo. Vou requisitar seus serviços por um mês — continuou, ignorando o gemido de choque de Isabella. — Isso deve satisfazer meus desejos mais básicos. Não tenho dúvidas de que ficarei entediado de você depois de tê-la na minha cama por algumas semanas.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum com você... e certamente não por um mês! — exclamou Isabella quando encontrou a voz. Ela colocou o vestido apressadamente, arfando quando Edward a girou e fechou o zíper em suas costas.

Ele a virou de frente então, segurou-lhe o queixo na mão, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Você é incrivelmente linda, Isabella, mas mesmo você deve admitir que uma quantia de seis algarismos por uma noite de sexo seria uma extravagância... mesmo para um bilionário.

Ela empalideceu com o desprezo que viu nos olhos dele e aceitou que abandonara sua sanidade quando tinha concordado em se vender para Edward.

— Tenho responsabilidades aqui... compromissos, um emprego. Não posso passar um mês na Grécia com você. Isto é impossível.

Edward deu de ombros e tirou um celular do bolso da calça.

— É uma pena, porque eu estava prestes a ligar para Jared Holt e instruí-lo para proceder com a compra de Swan Gems. Mas, se você mudou de ideia, direi a ele que esqueça o assunto.

Ela estava na metade do caminho para a porta. Mas aquelas palavras a fizeram parar e se virar.

— Você não pode ligar para ele agora... é quase meia-noite.

— Posso fazer o que quiser — ele a informou com suprema arrogância. — Meus empregados sabem que espero que eles estejam disponíveis sempre que eu precisar.

Presumivelmente, ele teria a mesma expectativa em relação a ela se Isabella fosse para Grécia? Um tremor a percorreu com o pensamento. Seus instintos lhe diziam que deveria ir embora... mas ele estava lhe oferecendo a chance de salvar Carlton House, uma voz racional em sua cabeça argumentou. O preço era alto. Poderia sobreviver um mês como amante de Edward? O que era um mês comparado ao resto das vidas de seus pais?

Isabella endireitou os ombros e encontrou-lhe os olhos.

— Quero uma garantia por escrito de que você vai honrar nosso acordo. Lamento, mas não confio em sua palavra.

Raiva o assolou, mas Edward refreou-se de apontar que ela não estava em posição de exigir nada.

— Meus advogados cuidarão disso — disse ele. — Gostaria que suas tarefas fossem listadas... quantas vezes por noite vou esperar que você me dê prazer, talvez uma descrição de posições...?

— Isso não será necessário! — respondeu ela, consciente de que tinha enrubescido. — Só quero ter certeza de que as preocupações financeiras de meu pai acabarão.

— Que atitude altruísta de sua parte — zombou ele.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Edward andou até a porta e abriu-a.

— Não perca seu fôlego tentando me convencer de que seu desejo de salvar Swan Gems da falência é para ajudar seu pai. Você tem gostos caros — murmurou ele, trilhando a alça que imitava diamantes no vestido dela. — Seu único interesse é garantir sua própria segurança financeira... não é, Isabella? — Ele pausou, notando o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos chocolates, e por um instante temeu tê-la magoado. Mas, então, ela merecia ser magoada... como tinha magoado Rosalie. — Eu a levo para casa. Você precisa arrumar a mala.

Não fazia sentido discutir, aceitou Isabella enquanto o seguia para o elevador. Edward a julgara e era tão teimoso que nada que ela dissesse o faria mudar de ideia. Todavia, ele a desejava e tinha concordado em comprar Swan Gems a fim de tê-la em sua cama por um mês. Isabella podia apenas rezar para que não passasse o resto da vida se arrependendo de sua decisão.

Após dar o endereço de sua casa para Edward, Isabella ficou em silêncio, e ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Apanho você amanhã às 8h — disse ele quando parou diante de sua casa. — Não me faça esperar. E, Isabella? — chamou depois que ela desceu e se apressou para a porta. — Lembre-se da razão pela qual vai me acompanhar a esta viagem e faça suas malas de acordo com isso, certo? Já estou fantasiando em vê-la com lingeries sexies, como a que você usou esta noite.

Com o rosto queimando, ela reprimiu uma resposta rude e entrou em casa. Pensando que tinha salvado seus pais de perder a casa, pegou uma mala do armário debaixo da escada, abriu seu guarda-roupa e começou a separar os trajes adequados para levar à Grécia.

— Você está pronta? — Edward perguntou quando ela abriu a porta às 8h da manhã seguinte.

— Quase — murmurou ela, irritada pelo disparo imediato de seu coração ao vê-lo num terno marrom com uma camisa bege aberta no colarinho. Os cabelos bronzes brilhavam no sol da manhã, e as feições lindamente esculpidas causaram um friozinho na barriga de Isabella. — Infelizmente, está difícil persuadir Sam a sair da minha cama.

Sobrancelhas escuras se arquearam.

— Poupe-me dos detalhes sobre sua vida amorosa — disse ele naquele tom sarcástico que ela detestava.

— Sam é meu gato — Isabella o informou — É o gato mais preguiçoso do planeta, e passa a maior parte do dia dormindo em minha cama. — Ela o fitou. — Você terá de me ajudar a colocá-lo na caixa para transportes.

Ela desapareceu através da porta e Edward a seguiu, olhando curiosamente ao redor do quarto de Isabella. Tinha esperado algo mais... sedutor. As paredes de cor clarinha, o tapete e a cortina floral eram bonitos, mas ele não podia imaginá-la entretendo diversos amantes ali.

Um miado veio de baixo da penteadeira, e Edward olhou em surpresa para o gato gordo e alaranjado, cujos olhos amarelos estavam fixos nos seus. Isabella estava ajoelhada, balançando um brinquedinho de borracha na frente do gato a fim de tentar atraí-lo para dentro da caixa.

— Vem brincar, Charlie — chamou ela. O miado aumentou, e o gato de repente saltou, prendendo as garras na mão de Isabella. — Rápido... agarre-o! — gritou ela.

— Você deve estar brincando. — Em vez disso, Edward manobrou a caixa sobre o gato, e, após uma breve luta, Isabella conseguiu enfiá-lo na caixa e fechar a portinha. Sangue escorria da mão dela. — Theos — murmurou ele. — O que é isto... um gato selvagem?

— Ele é somente um pouco sensível — respondeu Isabella. — Eu o encontrei abandonado e acho que ele foi maltratado pelos donos anteriores. Mas é muito doce.

— Vou acreditar nisso. É melhor você passar antisséptico neste arranhão. — Edward franziu o cenho. Dar um lar para um gato com tendências homicidas não se encaixava na imagem que tinha de Isabella. Ele pegou a mala dela e deu outra olhada em volta do quarto, pausando numa fotografia sobre o criado-mudo — Este é seu irmão? — perguntou, estudando a foto de Isabella com um homem alto de cabelos ruivos brilhantes.

— Não, sou filha única. — Ela vestiu um casaco. — Este é Garrett. Nós nos conhecemos no primeiro dia da faculdade, quando ele me disse que ruivos deveriam sempre ficar juntos. — Isabella sorriu com a memória. — Garrett estava estudando para ser veterinário, mas morreu de meningite alguns meses antes de se formar.

Edward ouviu a súbita tristeza na voz dela.

— Ele era seu namorado?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Nós namoramos por alguns meses. — Ao longo dos anos, ela havia superado a perda de Garrett, mas somente suas amigas mais íntimas sabiam o quanto sofrera com a morte dele. Não tinha intenção de contar aquilo a Edward. Pegou a caixa do gato pela alça e o olhou. — Estou pronta para ir agora.

Ele ficou aliviado. Não queria ouvir que ela sofrera uma tragédia no passado. Pelos últimos seis meses, a imaginara uma mulher fria e sem coração, e se recusava a contemplar a possibilidade de ter errado em seu julgamento.

— Espero que você não esteja planejando tentar passar pela alfândega com este gato? — disse Edward enquanto eles saíam para seu carro.

— É claro que não. Billy cuidará de Sam. Ele costumava ser o mordomo de meus pais, mas agora está semi-aposentado e mora na casa anexa a Carlton House — explicou Isabella. — Teremos de levar Sam para ele.

Eles fizeram o percurso de carro em silêncio, e, somente quando atravessaram os portões de Carlton House, Edward deu um assobio baixo.

— Entendo por que seus pais querem tanto manter a casa — comentou ele secamente, olhando para os muros cobertos de plantas e para os três andares de janelas brilhantes na luz do sol. — É espetacular.

— Por muitas gerações, a propriedade foi passada para o filho mais velho da família, mas minha mãe era filha única, portanto a herdou — explicou Isabella. — É uma construção especial, e, para ser honesta, o custo para manter a propriedade é um pesadelo. Meus pais fazem o possível para mantê-la, pois mamãe tem muito orgulho de sua herança e adora Carlton House. Ela ficaria arrasada se tivesse de se mudar...

Isabella parou quando a porta da frente da casa se abria subitamente, e um senhor idoso impecavelmente vestido desceu os degraus.

— Quem é este?

— É Billy.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Ele não pode ainda trabalhar para seus pais, certamente? Deve ter uns 90 anos.

— Achamos que ele está beirando os 80, embora não admita a idade verdadeira. — Isabella desceu do carro e pegou a caixa do gato no banco de trás. — Billy começou a trabalhar aqui de mordomo para meus avós; meus pais lhe prometeram que ele sempre terá um lar aqui. — Contanto que seus pais não perdessem a casa, pensou ela, indo cumprimentar o mordomo.

Mas isso não ia acontecer, assegurou a si mesma. Edward prometera comprar Swan Gems, e Isabella levaria o segredo de que se vendera para o túmulo.

— Eu estava me perguntando como você tinha conseguido um voo com tão pouca antecedência — disse Isabella uma hora mais tarde, enquanto seguia Edward ao longo do aeroporto de Gatwick. — Eu deveria ter adivinhado que você tem um avião.

— Viajo muito a negócios, e o Learjet é mais conveniente do que confiar em voos agendados — replicou ele, entrando no avião. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso irônico ao vê-la observando os assentos de couro com olhos arregalados. Mulheres sempre ficavam impressionadas com seu avião. Ele poderia passar o voo para a Grécia apreciando o corpo maravilhoso de Isabella no quarto luxuoso nos fundos. Afinal, ela não poderia protestar.

Estava tentado, pensou, admirando os cabelos ruivos soltos hoje, a saia elegante que enfatizava as pernas longas e a blusa cor de safira que combinava com os brilhantes olhos chocolates. Mas queria apreciá-la sem pressa. Teria de controlar sua impaciência até que chegassem à Grécia.

Quatro horas depois, Isabella olhou pela janela quando o avião desceu sobre um mar azul-cobalto, abaixo de um céu sem nuvens, salpicado por diversas ilhas cor de esmeralda.

— Eu não esperava que a terra fosse tão verde — murmurou ela, tornando-se mais alegre enquanto absorvia a vista espetacular das Ilhas Cyclades.

— Ali está Mykonos, bem a nossa frente. — A voz profunda de Edward soou perto de seu ouvido, e ela virou a cabeça para descobrir que ele tinha fechado o laptop, no qual trabalhara durante o voo. — A ilha menor ao lado é Delos. Não é habitada, mas é um dos lugares arqueológicos mais importantes da Grécia, e na mitologia grega acredita-se ser onde a deusa Artemis nasceu... consequentemente, o nome do meu novo hotel — acrescentou ele com um sorriso.

O hotel Artemis era situado a poucos quilômetros da cidade de Mykonos, no charmoso resort litorâneo de Agios Ioannis. A construção toda branca com telhado reto era impressionante, assim como a área de recepção, com seu piso claro de mármore, pilares, sofás e poltronas de couro em diferentes tons de azul e cinza.

— O lugar inteiro é maravilhoso — comentou Isabella enquanto Edward a levava num tour pelas quatro salas de jantar, seis bares, spa e um complexo de lazer.

— Estou satisfeito com o hotel — replicou ele, conduzindo-a ao longo de um corredor acarpetado, parando no final e abrindo uma porta. — Esta é minha suíte privada.

Isabella o seguiu para dentro do quarto arejado, seu coração de súbito disparando com a visão da cama King-size. Imaginou se Edward esperava que ela cumprisse suas tarefas de amante imediatamente, mas ele andou até a longa parede de janelas e abriu as portas francesas que levavam ao terraço. Ela o seguiu, e perdeu o fôlego diante da vista do mar cristalino e de uma piscina verde-azulada abaixo deles.

— A suíte tem sua própria piscina — explicou ele, indicando uma piscina retangular de um lado do terraço. — A piscina principal, que você pode ver abaixo, é de água salgada, separada do mar por uma área murada, onde os hóspedes podem tomar sol e apreciar a vista da baía.

— É lindo — murmurou Isabella, olhando para a piscina do hotel, a qual tinha sido projetada de modo que desse a impressão de sair do mar. Ela ergueu o rosto para o sol, os cabelos esvoaçando com a brisa.

Edward resistiu à vontade de tocar as mechas sedosas, puxá-la para seus braços e capturar-lhe a boca num beijo ardente que sabia que acabaria com os dois na cama. Isabella o desconcertava mais do que ele gostaria, e isso o irritava. Nem mesmo pensar sobre Rosalie — que estava agora numa clínica de reabilitação nos Estados Unidos, onde reaprendia a andar — fazia algo para diminuir sua consciência da mulher a seu lado.

Será que seu pai havia se esforçado para controlar a atração pela garota de programa inglesa, Jane Jones, que se tornara sua amante?, Imaginou ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, entendia a culpa, pelo fato de desejar uma mulher quando era moralmente errado desejá-la.

Ele virou-se abruptamente e atravessou o terraço.

— Você tem o resto do dia para apreciar a vista. Tenho uma reunião agendada com minha equipe de gerenciamento. Imagino que irá durar horas.

Isabella franziu o cenho, incerta de qual seria exatamente seu papel na vida dele.

— O que você espera que eu faça enquanto estiver fora? — perguntou ela, seguindo-o para dentro.

Edward deu de ombros.

— O que quiser. Você pode nadar ou ler... todas as salas de Artemis têm uma seleção das revistas atuais. E, é claro, vai precisar se preparar para esta noite.

A boca de Isabella secou com a perspectiva da noite que viria. De que maneira ele esperava que ela se preparasse?

— Esta noite nós vamos jantar com o prefeito de Mykonos e outros dignitários. Você precisará se arrumar. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso zombeteiro. — Use algo sexy. Afinal, só está aqui para me dar prazer. Edward pegou sua pasta, mas, em vez de ir para a porta, andou na direção dela, um sorriso na boca que não refletia nos olhos frios. — Você pode começar me dando prazer agora — disse, inclinando a cabeça e cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua antes que ela tivesse chance de se afastar.

O beijo foi quase brutal, uma declaração de posse e um aviso de que ele exigiria muito mais naquela noite. Isabella queria negá-lo, manter os lábios firmemente fechados, mas, para sua vergonha, foi envolvida no fogo que consumia ambos, abrindo a boca e lhe permitindo explorar o interior, até que estivesse deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos dele e curvando-as ao redor do pescoço.

Edward ofegava quando finalmente a liberou, e Isabella se confortou no fato de que ele não podia esconder o quanto estava afetado pela paixão louca que eles compartilhavam.

— Até mais tarde — disse ele, afastando-se aparentemente com grande relutância.

Ela permaneceu silenciosa, envergonhada por sua reação, e, assentindo com um gesto de cabeça, Edward saiu do quarto. Somente então Isabella soltou o ar. Aquilo era loucura e totalmente inexplicável, pensou, levando os dedos aos lábios inchados. Edward acreditava que tinha bons motivos para desprezá-la, e ela estava ciente de que ele só queria puni-la. Entretanto, parecia que nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar a atração feroz que existia entre eles.

Não havia sinal de Isabella quando Edward entrou em sua suíte particular naquele começo de noite, mas ele presumiu que ela estivesse se arrumando para o jantar. Sua reunião tinha levado muitas horas frustrantes, e a descoberta de que as preparações para a festa de inauguração de Artemis estavam atrasadas o deixara mal-humorado. Ele deveria ter estado na Grécia naqueles últimos meses, a fim de supervisionar a finalização de seu novo hotel, mas, graças a Isabella e seu cunhado traidor, estivera no hospital ao lado de Rosalie, em vez de dirigindo sua companhia.

Edward atravessou para o bar, serviu-se de um uísque e saiu no terraço. O crepúsculo havia pintado o céu de diferentes tons de vermelho, e as primeiras estrelas brilhavam tanto quanto as luzes das tavernas e hotéis delineando a costa. Mas o cenário pacífico não fez nada para melhorar seu humor, e, quando um pequeno barulho o alertou para a presença de Isabella, ele se virou para estudá-la e franziu o cenho.

— O que a fez pensar que se vestir como uma freira me agradaria? — perguntou Edward. — Ou você deliberadamente escolheu seu traje menos atraente para me ridicularizar?

Isabella corou. Era verdade que o comprimento longo de sua saia preta estava fora de moda, e que a blusa bege com decote alto e uma fileira de botões de pérolas na frente não podia ser considerada sexy, mas ela prendera os cabelos num coque elegante e caprichara na maquiagem. Não se sentia exatamente uma mulher desmazelada. Edward, todavia, tinha uma opinião diferente.

— Eu não vou levá-la para jantar quando você parece minha tia solteirona — disse ele — Vá trocar de roupa enquanto tomo banho, e esteja pronta em 15 minutos.

— Você não pode me dar ordens — protestou ela furiosamente. — Não é meu dono.

Edward deu um sorriso irônico.

— Pelo próximo mês, posso fazer o que eu quiser com você. — Sua paciência subitamente evaporou, e ele pegou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para o quarto. — Encontrarei alguma coisa adequada para você usar — Mas, quando abriu o armário, franziu o cenho para os poucos trajes que havia lá. — Por que trouxe tão pouca roupa quando sabia que passaria um mês na Grécia? — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Ou esperava que eu me cansasse de você antes disso? — Estendendo uma mão, puxou a fivela que lhe prendia o coque, de modo que os cabelos ruivos cascateassem ao redor dos ombros. A intensidade nos olhos verdes fez Isabella tremer. — Se assim for, lamento que ficará desapontada. A química sexual entre nós está em ponto de combustão, minha linda rosa inglesa, e começo a duvidar que um mês irá satisfazer meu desejo por você.

A boca sensual estava tão perto que Isabella fechou os olhos, certa de que ele iria beijá-la. Mas, para seu choque, ele se afastou de repente. Confusa, ela abriu os olhos, e descobriu que sua boca ainda estava entreaberta, esperando pelo beijo. O som da risada de Edward a preencheu com mortificação.

Edward fechou a porta do guarda-roupa.

— Não há nada que me excite aqui — declarou. — Você terá de ficar assim esta noite, mas amanhã irá às compras. Participaremos de muitos eventos sociais enquanto estivermos aqui, e você precisará de diversos vestidos de noite, assim como roupas para o dia.

— Não tenho condições de comprar roupas novas — admitiu Isabella. Ele acreditava que ela levava uma vida de princesa mimada, mas nada podia estar mais longe da verdade. — As roupas que eu trouxe são todas que tenho. Meu pai não pôde pagar meu salário pelos últimos três meses. Trabalhei de graça na esperança de que pudéssemos salvar a companhia — explicou quando ele pareceu incrédulo. — Vendi a maior parte de minhas roupas e minhas joias, mas não consegui o suficiente para cobrir minhas contas e despesas básicas. Gastar em roupas está fora de questão. Você simplesmente terá de me tomar como sou — terminou ela, então enrubesceu ao perceber o que tinha dito.

— Estou ansioso para tomá-la, Isabella. — Edward sorriu para mascarar o choque que sentiu ao descobrir que a vida dela em Londres não tinha sido de luxo e mimos, como presumira.

É claro que Isabella podia estar mentindo, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que ela falava a verdade sobre sua situação financeira. Não era de admirar que concordara em ser sua amante em troca da negociação de compra da companhia do pai.

Edward consultou seu relógio, então andou em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

— Estamos ficando atrasados, portanto terei de esperar até esta noite pelo prazer de levá-la para cama. Quanto às compras... eu pagarei por suas roupas. Pense nisso como uma vantagem de ser minha amante — acrescentou ele quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. — Quero vê-la em roupas sexies que valorizem seu corpo maravilhoso.

Jantar foi à experiência mais difícil que Isabella tinha esperado. Em circunstâncias normais, ela teria apreciado o magnífico restaurante do Artemis, onde um chef francês renomado tinha preparado quatro pratos incríveis. Mas, desde o momento em que Edward a conduzira para a mesa e a apresentara aos seus convidados como sua "companheira", ela se sentira tão consciente de seu estado — todos deviam pensar que era amante dele — que mal conseguira comer.

Além dos dignitários de Mykonos, três dos executivos de Edward estavam presentes, e, apesar de todos falarem inglês em vez de grego, suas tentativas de conversar eram forçadas. Eles claramente a consideravam uma prostituta, e um dos executivos, um homem que Edward apresentara como Mike Lykaios, a observava com avidez, como se estivesse mentalmente despindo-a.

Isabella sentiu-se dividida entre querer que a noite acabasse ou que durasse para sempre... porque o que viria depois era, sem dúvida, pior. Olhou para Edward, maravilhoso num terno preto e camisa branca, os cabelos penteados para trás. Não era de Edward que estava com medo, reconheceu; era de sua patética inabilidade de resistir a ele. Era ridículo desejar um homem que a desprezava, mas, quando ela o conhecera na galeria de arte — antes de saber que Edward a culpava pelo acidente da irmã —, sentira um forte elo emocional entre os dois, como se estivesse esperando por ele a vida inteira.

— Gostaria de mais vinho, Isabella? — ofereceu Mike Lykaios, e Isabella ficou tão grata por ter uma desculpa para tirar os olhos de Edward, que lhe sorriu.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward lutou contra a vontade de socar o rosto bonito de seu jovem executivo — antes de jogar Isabella sobre seu ombro e carregá-la para cama. Como ela ousava flertar com Lykaios na sua frente? Mas o que ele esperara? Nos meses recentes, os jornais britânicos tinham exposto a vida amorosa de Isabella com diversas celebridades. Ela flertaria com qualquer homem com menos de 70 anos.

Ele a estudou. Agora percebia que estivera errado em julgar o traje dela como não atraente no começo. Apesar do decote alto da blusa, era possível ver o contorno dos seios sob o tecido fino. Com os cabelos ruivos cascateando sobre os ombros e um brilho rosado nos lábios, ela estava incrivelmente sexy, e enfurecia-o saber que não era o único homem à mesa que não podia tirar os olhos de Isabella.

O jantar finalmente acabou, e Isabella suspirou aliviada quando os convidados se levantaram. Mike Lykaios parecia ter entendido seu sorriso como sinal de interesse; duas vezes ela tivera de remover-lhe a mão de sua perna por baixo da toalha e forçou-se a não recuar quando ele levou seus dedos à boca e beijou-os num gesto teatral. Ela viu a expressão de Edward se fechar, e, assim que eles entraram na suíte da cobertura, ele disse:

— Entendo que você automaticamente flerta com qualquer um que use calça. — Edward descartou paletó e gravata e jogou-os sobre uma cadeira. — Mas Mike Lykaios é noivo, e não permitirei que você coloque suas garras predatórias sobre ele.

— Tenho pena da noiva dele — disse ela com irritação. — Seu executivo estava flertando comigo, e eu ficaria grata se você lhe dissesse para manter suas mãos suadas longe de mim no futuro. — Ela fechou os olhos contra a dor de cabeça, provavelmente devida tanto aos dois cálices de vinho que tomara quanto à tensão nervosa. Erguendo uma mão para massagear as têmporas, suplicou: — Edward, podemos conversar?

Sobrancelhas castanhas se arquearam numa expressão arrogante.

— Conversar é a última coisa que tenho em mente esta noite. — Ele se aproximou e tirou-lhe a mão do rosto. — Nós fizemos um acordo, Isabella. E agora chegou o momento de você honrar a sua parte.

O coração dela batia tão fortemente que doía para respirar.

— Por favor... Eu juro que não tinha ideia de que Emmett era casado com sua irmã...

Isabella não pôde continuar, pois ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Poupe suas mentiras... e suas lágrimas. — Ele secou a única lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela com o polegar. — Não acredito em nenhuma delas — acrescentou e capturou-lhe a boca num beijo punitivo e dominante.

Mais uma vez, Isabella estava despreparada para o calor que a inundou no instante em que ele a beijou. Mas, então, Edward levantou a cabeça e a estudou, os olhos brilhando quando ela inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

— Esta loucura não é somente minha. Você sente isso também — murmurou ele, fúria e frustração quase palpáveis. — Você é como uma febre no meu sangue. Eu a desejo desde o instante em que a vi, e não posso esperar mais.

— Edward... não! — Ela deu um grito de choque quando ele moveu as mãos para o decote de sua blusa e rasgou o tecido fino, de modo que os pequenos botões de pérola voassem para todas as direções. Antes que Isabella tivesse tempo de reagir, ele abriu-lhe o sutiã, jogando a peça de renda no chão e expondo os pequenos seios ao seu olhar ardente.

Edward estava ofegando, e ela observou com fascinação quando ele enrubesceu. O desejo feroz nos olhos verdes a fez tremer com um misto de medo e excitação. Nenhum homem jamais a olhara assim, e ela instintivamente tentou cobrir os seios com as mãos.

Ele segurou-lhe os pulsos e abaixou-os.

— Não se esconda de mim, Isabella. Quero deleitar meus olhos com a visão de cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Isabella tremer... não de medo, reconheceu, mas por uma excitação que não podia negar. Seu coração disparou quando ele deslizou uma mão de seu ombro até seu seio, onde fechou os dedos de modo possessivo. Ela gemeu com a sensação da mão quente sobre sua pele e do polegar lhe roçando o mamilo.

— Não somente linda, mas encantadoramente responsiva também — disse Edward, então moveu a mão para o outro seio e rolou o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, antes de incliná-la para trás e abaixar a cabeça para o arco delgado de seu corpo.

Edward tomou um mamilo na boca, provocando-o com a língua, causando um prazer quase insuportável em Isabella e fazendo-a gritar. Incapaz de se conter, ela se entregou às sensações que ele estava criando, gemendo no momento em que Edward moveu-se para o outro seio e atormentou-o com o mesmo erotismo.

Ela mal teve ciência de quando Edward deslizou sua saia pelos quadris, e, então, afastou-se para trilhar os olhos desde seus seios intumescidos até sua calcinha de renda preta e meias de náilon. Isabella prendeu a respiração quando ele pôs uma mão no topo de sua coxa e ela sentiu líquido quente entre as pernas. Ele iria tomá-la ali e agora? Derrubá-la no chão e deitá-la sobre o tapete?

Tensão a envolveu. Até agora, sempre acreditara que apenas faria amor quando estivesse vivenciando um relacionamento de amor. Amara Garrett, mas o romance deles estivera no começo quando o destino o levara embora. Depois, pensara ter amado Emmett, mas ele mentira, e felizmente Isabella descobrira a traição antes que eles se tornassem amantes. Talvez fosse hora de desistir do amor, pensou. Não havia amor entre ela e Edward; apenas desprezo, desconfiança e uma paixão ilógica que demandava ser apaziguada. Ela havia concordado em entregar seu corpo em troca da segurança financeira de seus pais, e não voltaria atrás. Mas era justo que lhe contasse que não era a sedutora experiente que ele acreditava.

Edward olhou para o corpo seminu de Isabella e lutou para manter os hormônios sob controle. A pele no interior da coxa dela era como seda sob seus dedos, e a vontade de deslizar a mão por baixo da calcinha de renda era muito forte. Ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não tocá-la intimamente.

— Edward... eu preciso lhe contar...

— Mas eu não preciso ouvir mais de suas mentiras e desculpas — interrompeu ele, ignorando o grito assustado dela quando a ergueu nos braços e andou em direção ao quarto.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto principal com o ombro, andou até a cama e deitou-a sobre a colcha azul. Os gloriosos cabelos ruivos se espalharam no travesseiro como uma auréola de mogno liquido e brilhante. Calor o inundou quando baixou os olhos para os seios alvos magníficos.

Por que Isabella?, Perguntou-se com raiva. Nunca quisera tanto uma mulher como a queria. Seu desejo era como uma força irresistível clamando para ser saciado, e seu corpo tremeu quando ele deitou-se ao lado dela e pressionou a boca na linha da clavícula delicada. Isabella tinha gosto de ambrosia, e a pele era como pétalas de rosa sob seus lábios, os quais passou pelo corpo dela, pausando para provar cada seio antes de descer mais.

Edward lambeu a área ao redor do umbigo, e a sentiu tremer, mas ela não o tocou, permanecendo passiva, como se estivesse distante. Raiva o assolou. Isabella pensava que poderia simplesmente ficar deitada ali, como um manequim, enquanto ele a amava? Queria-a quente e disposta em sua cama, e estava determinado a fazê-la suplicar por sua posse.

Isabella enrijeceu quando sentiu a mão de Edward deslizar entre suas coxas, enviando-lhe uma nova onde de pânico, pela perspectiva de entregar-lhe sua virgindade.

Medo a percorreu ao imaginar a reação dele se ela lhe pedisse para ser gentil. Edward estava convencido de que ela havia sido amante de seu cunhado, e não acreditaria se Isabella lhe contasse que era virgem. E, se acreditasse, talvez a rejeitasse e cancelasse o acordo. Ela não poderia arriscar isso. Teria de representar, de fingir que era experiente.

Tentou relaxar no momento em que ele enganchou os dedos no elástico de sua calcinha e lentamente a removeu pelos quadris.

— Linda — murmurou Edward com a voz rouca, antes de acariciar-lhe o triângulo de cachos mognos, fazendo o coração de Isabella disparar violentamente no peito. Ele inclinou-se para lhe tomar a boca num beijo profundo que a queimou por dentro e baniu seus medos. Um beijo que não era mais dominante, e sim tão gentil, que ela se pegou correspondendo com igual fervor.

Isabella perdeu o fôlego quando seus lábios inchados foram apartados, e ouviu o gemido de satisfação no momento em que Edward a descobriu úmida de excitação. Ele a tocou e a sensação era tão boa que, instintivamente, ela arqueou os quadris para que Edward pudesse deslizar um dedo em seu interior, e não pôde conter um gemido de prazer quando outro dedo foi inserido, movendo-se e criando mais e mais prazer.

— Dispa-me.

O súbito comando a fez tremer, mas sua apreensão era misturada com uma curiosidade sexual irresistível. Agora, estava tão excitada que queria... Não sabia bem o que queria, reconheceu, movimentando os quadris de modo irrequieto.

Com mãos trêmulas e inseguras, desabotoou-lhe a camisa e a removeu, acariciando o peito poderoso coberto por pelos macios e escuros. Fechou os olhos enquanto o tocava, como se pudesse bloquear a realidade do que estava fazendo, mas teve ciência no momento em que ele se afastou, privando-a do calor daquele corpo másculo. Isabella abriu os olhos para descobrir que ele removera a calça. A cueca de seda preta não disfarçava a ereção viril. Não havia retorno, pensou ela, enquanto o observava tirar a cueca e andar para a cama, o corpo forte, bronzeado e excitado tão bonito quanto uma obra de arte.

— Eu a quero tanto que estou a ponto de explodir — disse Edward, o sotaque grego pronunciado. — Peço desculpas pela falta de sedução vagarosa, mas preciso tê-la agora. E você está pronta para mim, Isabella — acrescentou, levando uma mão entre as pernas dela e sentindo a umidade ali.

Ele não podia esperar, e rapidamente vestiu proteção antes de posicionar-se sobre ela e abrir-lhe as pernas. Roçou a ponta sensível de sua masculinidade contra o centro feminino, até que Isabella se abrisse. Ela era muito apertada, e ele hesitou, confuso pelo brilho de pânico que viu nos olhos chocolates. Franziu o cenho e se afastou um pouquinho, mas os músculos femininos já estavam se estendendo para acomodá-lo, envolvendo-o num abraço tão delicioso que Edward não pôde pensar em nada, exceto em investir de novo, mais fundo desta vez, de modo que a preenchesse.

Os músculos de Isabella haviam enrijecido com a percepção do que ia acontecer. Ela sempre sonhara que aquele momento seria especial, que daria sua virgindade ao homem que amava. Uma onda de tristeza a percorreu, mas não havia volta, pensou ao sentir o membro viril investir insistentemente contra sua feminilidade. Não possuía escolha senão aceitá-lo em seu interior.

Para sua surpresa, não houve dor, apenas um sentimento não familiar de plenitude. Edward era parte sua. Ela se entregara a ele. Em algum nível profundo e elementar, Isabella agora era dele para sempre, refletiu enquanto ele se movimentava em seu interior, estabelecendo um ritmo que, instintivamente, ela sabia que a levaria para algum lugar maravilhoso.

A respiração de Isabella estava cada vez mas ofegante e, quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que o rosto de Edward era uma máscara rígida, as veias do pescoço sobressaltadas enquanto ele continuava se movendo freneticamente.

— Não pare... pare... — Isabella não teve ciência de seus próprios gritos, todo seu ser concentrado na pulsação insistente em sua pélvis.

Edward inalou profundamente, lutando por controle, mas a batalha estava perdida desde o momento em que penetrara o corpo de Isabella e a descobrira apertada, quente e irresistível. Para seu total espanto, descobriu que não podia conter-se. Tal falta de autocontrole nunca lhe ocorrera antes. Mente e corpo estavam focados em encontrar aquele lugar mágico onde ele experimentaria a liberação que ansiava, e, com uma investida final, seu controle partiu-se. Um gemido primitivo escapou de sua garganta enquanto seu corpo inteiro se convulsionava de prazer.

Por alguns momentos, permaneceu sobre ela, levando oxigênio para os pulmões. Ainda estava perplexo pelo que tinha acontecido, pela loucura que lhe tirara o controle, fazendo-o agir de modo egoísta.

Envergonhado, levantou a cabeça para fitá-la.

— Desculpe, Isabella.

— Pelo quê? — sussurrou ela.

— Você não sabe? — Edward franziu o cenho, intrigado pela expressão genuinamente confusa nos olhos dela. Aquela não podia ter sido a primeira vez de Isabella, pensou. Ela fora amante de Emmett Hamilton. O ar de inocência no rosto bonito era uma ilusão. Entretanto, ele não podia esquecer o medo que vira nos olhos chocolates no primeiro instante em que a penetrara. Era possível que ela nunca tivesse experimentado orgasmo com ninguém antes, de modo que não soubesse o que tinha perdido?

Seu orgulho masculino foi ferido pelo conhecimento de que não tinha sido melhor do que outros homens com quem Isabella dormira. Movido por seu desejo impaciente, tinha atingido o clímax antes dela. Edward rolou de lado, apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo e alisou-lhe a barriga, então desceu a mão para o triângulo entre as pernas delgadas. Sorriu ao senti-la tremer. Agora que estava saciado — temporariamente pelo menos — soube que, com paciência, poderia levá-la ao pico do êxtase.

Abaixou a cabeça para um dos seios perfeitos e lambeu o mamilo rijo antes de tomá-lo inteiro na boca. Ela contorceu os quadris e gemeu, e Edward se moveu para outro seio, a fim de aplicar a mesma tortura antes de trilhar os lábios pelo estômago reto de Isabella.

— Edward — sussurrou ela, confusa quando ele apartou-lhe as pernas. O conhecimento de que ele estava olhando com intensidade para a parte mais íntima de seu corpo a excitou novamente. — Não.

Tarde demais ela percebeu a intenção dele, e agarrou—-lhe os cabelos, mas a língua sensual já estava provocando suas dobras e despertando-lhe sensações tão incríveis que seu grito de negação soou fraco.

— Relaxe, e eu lhe mostrarei o que claramente seus ex-amantes lhe negaram — prometeu Edward com a voz rouca.

Mortificada, Isabella tentou fechar as pernas. Mas ele não permitiu, e continuou torturando-a com a boca. E, quando aqueles lábios tocaram o ponto mais sensível de seu clitóris, ela soluçou o nome dele e enterrou as unhas nos ombros largos, enquanto ondas de deleite a percorriam.

Edward posicionou-se sobre ela, erguendo-lhe os quadris e a preencheu, movimentando-se num ritmo frenético e levando-a ao topo, até que ambos explodissem num clímax glorioso e simultâneo. Isabella gritou enquanto experimentava onda após onda de êxtase, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, antes de relaxar saciado.

Deus, ela nunca imaginara que aquilo podia ser tão incrível, tão maravilhoso. Curvou as mãos ao redor das costas de Edward, adorando sentir a pele suada sob suas palmas. O corpo másculo era pesado sobre o seu, mas ela não queria que ele se movesse. As batidas erráticas do coração dos dois em harmonia eram estranhamente confortantes. Seria possível que durante o clímax Edward tivesse experimentado o mesmo que ela... um sentimento de que as almas de ambos tinham se unido e alçavam voo para um lugar que era unicamente deles?

Edward finalmente rolou de costas e olhou para o teto, impressionado pelo sentimento de união que nunca experimentara antes com nenhuma mulher. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Desprezava Isabella, e seu desprezo havia se intensificado quando ela concordara em se vender para ele. Mas, em vez de lhe dizer o que pensava sobre ela, sucumbira à tentação e a levara para cama. Agora, detestava a si mesmo por ter sido dominado pela luxúria. Não era melhor do que seu pai, reconheceu amargamente. Carlisle Cullen tinha caído nos encantos de uma mulher imoral e abandonado à família pela amante. E agora ele, Edward, sacrificara seu autorrespeito fazendo sexo com a mulher que despedaçara o coração de sua irmã.

Ele a comprara, lembrou-se, enquanto se levantava e ia para o banheiro sem sequer olhá-la. Isabella era uma prostituta, e Edward estava pagando uma fortuna por ela. Pelo menos, o sexo tinha sido bom. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, mas o jato de água não fez nada para aliviar sua tensão. Sexo com Isabella não tinha sido apenas bom, e sim o melhor de sua vida. Já estava excitado novamente, pensou, enrolando uma toalha na cintura após se secar.

Mas, quando retornou ao quarto, encontrou-a curvada debaixo do lençol, e mais uma vez percebeu aquele ar de inocência, e alguma coisa indefinível mexeu com seu âmago ao ver uma lágrima deslizar silenciosamente pelo rosto dela. A visão da vulnerabilidade de Isabella o abalou, e, num momento de absoluta clareza, seu cérebro aceitou o que sua alma instintivamente soubera quando ele tinha unido seu corpo ao dela.

— Você era virgem, não era? — perguntou baixinho.

Isabella não respondeu, mas o súbito rubor no rosto dela o preencheu com culpa e remorso, e outras emoções que não podia definir.

Raiva de sua própria estupidez o assolou, e um nó se formou em sua garganta.

— Por que você não me contou?

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boa leitura e se joguem!_**

O olhar de fúria no rosto de Edward fez Isabella se sentar e cobrir os seios com o lençol.

— De que teria adiantado? — perguntou ela. — Você me considerava uma prostituta imoral que tinha seduzido seu cunhado, assim como metade da população masculina de Londres. Teria acreditado se eu lhe dissesse que era completamente inocente?

De alguma maneira, o tom de desafio e o jeito que ela secava as lágrimas com o dorso da mão enfatizavam sua inocência... uma inocência que lhe tirara sem o menor cuidado, pensou, desgostoso consigo mesmo.

— Provavelmente não — concedeu com honestidade. — Mas, Theos mou... Rosalie encontrou você na cama com Emmett Hamilton.

— Eu lhe disse que não dormi com ele.

Mas Edward não acreditara. Havia presumido, assim como Rosalie, que Isabella e Emmett eram amantes. E, durante as longas horas que passara no hospital ao lado de Rosalie, planejara vingar-se de Isabella pelo sofrimento que pensara que ela havia causado em sua irmã.

— Como explica as histórias a seu respeito nos jornais? Nos últimos meses, você aparece quase todos os dias nos jornais, com inúmeros namorados em diferentes eventos sociais.

— Eu só fui às festas para promover Swan Gems — defendeu-se Isabella. — Meu pai me convenceu a fazer uma campanha publicitária, então achou que daria um toque pessoal se as pessoas me vissem usando as joias da companhia. Aqueles homens não eram meus namorados. Eram modelos contratados por uma agência. Era tudo parte da imagem — explicou ela. — Fui fotografada pela imprensa usando vestidos emprestados por lojas de grife e joias fabulosas da coleção Swan Gems, escoltada por um parceiro bonito. Mas nunca houve nenhum romance.

— Então, sua imagem de princesa festeira era apenas um truque de relações públicas? — Edward deu uma risada incrédula. — E quanto ao outro ator casado, Jacob Black? Espera que eu acredite que as fotos de vocês dois saindo juntos do hotel também eram para promover Swan Gems?

— Jacob me armou uma cilada para deixar a esposa com ciúme — disse ela. — E, como já lhe falei, meu advogado vai processar os jornais envolvidos, a menos que eles retratem a história de nosso suposto caso. Detesto estar exposta ao público, mas teria feito qualquer coisa para ajudar meu pai. Apenas desejaria que todas aquelas horas que passei na campanha de relações públicas tivessem adiantado alguma coisa.

— Teria sido necessário um milagre virar a sorte da Swan — disse Edward sem rodeios. — Seu pai tomou péssimas decisões nos últimos anos, e, com a crise econômica atual, falência era quase inevitável.

— Não foi culpa dele — Isabella defendeu o pai. — Minha mãe esteve seriamente doente, e papai estava tão ocupado cuidando dela que não conseguia se concentrar nos negócios. Estava morrendo de medo de perdê-la... nós dois estávamos — disse ela com voz embargada pela emoção.

O medo de perder sua mãe a perseguira todos os dias dos últimos dois anos. Ela piscou para reprimir as lágrimas. Havia chorado no dia em que sua mãe fora diagnosticada, mas, desde então, suprimira suas emoções, focando-se em ajudá-la ao longo do tratamento. Agora, era como se precisasse chorar lágrimas acumuladas por dois anos.

Não queria chorar na frente de Edward, e olhou para os lençóis enquanto tentava recuperar a compostura. Mas os meses de preocupação com a saúde de sua mãe, o medo de que seu pai perdesse a companhia, combinados com o trauma emocional de entregar sua virgindade para um homem que a desprezava, abalaram seu autocontrole, e ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos numa tentativa de abafar o som do choro.

Uma vez que a tempestade começou, saiu de controle. Isabella não sabia por quanto tempo havia chorado, e estava apenas vagamente ciente de Edward se sentando ao seu lado e colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Uma mão masculina deslizou por sua nunca e a massageou, gradualmente acalmando-a.

— Desculpe — murmurou ela finalmente, esfregando os olhos e olhando para o colo, envergonhada pelo acesso de choro. — Eu geralmente não sou tão patética.

A mão em sua nuca continuou massageando-a, e, quando ela ousou olhar para cima, descobriu que Edward estava vestido com um roupão preto, os olhos evidenciando compaixão.

— Qual era o problema com sua mãe?

— Ela teve câncer de mama. Foi uma forma particularmente agressiva da doença, e o prognóstico inicial não era bom. — Isabella respirou profundamente. — Ela fez uma cirurgia imediatamente para remover o tumor, seguida de intensa quimioterapia, que a deixou terrivelmente fraca. — Isabella perguntou-se por que estava contando aquilo a Edward, mas as palavras continuaram saindo. — Em determinado momento, parecia que ela não ia sobreviver ao tratamento, mas mamãe encontrou forças para continuar lutando. Meu pai fez tudo que pôde para ajudá-la; acompanhou-a as sessões de quimioterapia, e nós revezamos para dormir numa cadeira ao lado da cama sempre que ela ia ao hospital. É estranho como aquelas primeiras horas antes do amanhecer parecem durar para sempre — murmurou ela baixinho. — Você não consegue dormir, mas não ousa sair de perto da cama, e, quando os primeiros raios de sol se infiltram pelas persianas, você reza para que este seja o dia em que haverá uma melhora significativa.

— Sim — concordou Edward, o tom de voz emocionado. — E cada noite, quando toda a esperança daquele dia evaporou, você reza para que o dia seguinte traga algum sinal positivo. E assim continua, dia após dia. No caso da Rosalie, semana após semana.

Isabella cobriu a boca com a mão. Como pudera ser tão rude em levantar o assunto sobre hospitais quando a irmã de Edward ficara em coma por semanas? Desde que soubera do acidente, vinha se atormentando de culpa por não ter corrido atrás de Rosalie. Mas, mesmo que tivesse convencido a mulher grega de que não sabia que Emmett era casado, nada teria mudado o fato de que ele era traidor.

— Posso imaginar como deve ter sido terrível — murmurou Isabella suavemente. — Outras pessoas da família foram ao hospital para apoiá-lo?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não tenho mais família. Meus pais morreram quando Rosalie tinha 5 anos, deixando-me com a tarefa de criá-la. No começo, minha tia ajudou, mas estava velha e faleceu meses depois. — Edward desviou o olhar, tentando controlar as emoções. — Quando Rosalie estava em coma, temi que eu seria o único membro sobrevivente da família Cullen.

Ele devia ter se sentido tão sozinho, pensou Isabella. Instintivamente, cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua, mas, quando ele ficou tenso, percebeu que sua ação fora tola. Edward agora possuía uma prova irrefutável de que ela não havia sido amante de seu cunhado, mas obviamente ainda a culpava pelo acidente de Rosalie. Esperando que ele rejeitasse seu gesto de compaixão, Isabella tentou recolher a mão, mas, para sua surpresa, ele entrelaçou os dedos aos seus.

— Como está sua mãe agora?

— Completamente recuperada, graças a Deus. Na verdade, o médico diz que a recuperação dela é um milagre. Papai ficou radiante ao saber da novidade. — Isabella engoliu um nó na garganta ao lembrar-se das lágrimas de felicidade de seu pai quando lhe telefonara com a notícia. — Por isso pareceu tão... cruel. No mesmo dia em que mamãe recebeu alta médica, papai descobriu que poderia perder Carlton House para o banco. Ele hipotecou a casa para financiar Swan Gems — explicou ela. — Minha mãe não tem ideia da situação. Acha que eles irão passar uma aposentaria maravilhosa na casa que está na sua família por gerações. E é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer — acrescentou ferozmente. — Meus pais passaram por dois anos de grande sofrimento, e agora merecem ser felizes. Papai ficou tão aliviado ao saber que a Vantage Investments estava disposta a comprar Swan, porque isso significaria a possibilidade de repagar o empréstimo do banco e a hipoteca, e Carlton estaria segura...

— E foi por isso que... após descobrir que Vantage era subsidiária de Cullen Holdings, e que deixei claro que não tinha intenção de salvar Swan Gems... você concordou em se vender para mim?

Isabella mordiscou o lábio.

— Sim.

— Theos! — exclamou ele com raiva. — Por que você não me contou sobre o perigo de seus pais perderem a casa?

Ela o fitou em perplexidade.

— Por que você teria se importado? Deixou claro que jamais ajudaria meu pai. O tempo estava correndo, e eu sabia que nunca encontraria outro comprador antes que o banco tomasse posse de Carlton. A única coisa que eu tinha para negociar era meu corpo.

O silêncio que se estendeu foi preenchido de tensão. Edward não podia encará-la, tamanha culpa que sentia por tê-la julgado tão erroneamente. Em vez de uma prostituta imoral, Isabella parecia ser uma filha devotada, desesperada para ajudar os pais. A motivação para se vender não tinha sido para garantir a própria segurança financeira, mas para impedir que os pais perdessem seu lar. E ela fizera um grande sacrifício entregando-lhe a virgindade, mesmo sabendo que tudo que Edward queria era se vingar de um crime que ela não cometera.

— Como você conheceu Emmett Hamilton? — perguntou abruptamente.

Isabella o fitou.

— Uma amiga minha ia atuar numa peça de teatro, e Emmett fazia parte do elenco. Depois da performance, eu fui aos bastidores e nós conversamos e... eu me encantei por ele. — Isabella meneou a cabeça. — Emmett era bonito, charmoso, divertido... Minha mãe estava muito doente, e, quando eu estava com Emmett, ele me fazia esquecer meus medos por algumas horas. Eu não saía com ninguém desde a morte de Garrett — explicou. — fiquei arrasada pela morte dele, que era tão jovem e vibrante. Nós não éramos amantes, mas nossa amizade havia desenvolvido em alguma coisa mais profunda, e doeu muito perdê-lo. Por um longo tempo, depois que Garrett faleceu, eu me culpei. Achei que ele estivesse com uma gripe forte que circulava pelo campus, e, quando percebi que se tratava de algo muito mais sério, era tarde demais. Garrett morreu poucas horas após ser internado no hospital.

— Quando conheci Emmett, ele era tão cheio de vida... exatamente como Garrett tinha sido... e eu sentia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer enquanto eu estivesse com ele — Isabella meneou a cabeça. — Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser casado. Emmett até mesmo me levou em seu apartamento algumas vezes, e era um típico lugar de solteiro... não havia sinal de que Rosalie vivia lá.

— Ela não vivia — disse Edward. — Dei um apartamento em Atenas para ela e Emmett de presente de casamento, e Rosalie permaneceu na Grécia enquanto ele estava na Inglaterra pelos dois meses da peça. Quando o contrato de Emmett foi estendido, ela voou para Londres. Desconfiou que o marido estivesse sendo infiel, leu as mensagens de texto que ele enviava para você do celular, descobriu que Emmett tinha combinado um fim de semana com você no hotel, e decidiu confrontá-la.

Na mente, Isabella viu a irmã de Edward, parada à porta da suíte do hotel, a expressão de choque espelhada nos olhos de Emmett Hamilton.

— Pobre Rosalie. Deve ter ficado devastada. Entendo porque você me culpou. Eu teria me entregado a Emmett naquela noite — contou ela, forçando-se a encontrar-lhe o olhar. — Ele dizia que me amava, e eu pensei que o amasse. Precisava dele para aguentar o sofrimento causado pela doença de mamãe e não enxerguei coisas como o fato de que ele sempre me pedia dinheiro emprestado. — Isabella engoliu em seco. — Fui uma tola, e, por causa de minha ingenuidade, Rosalie quase perdeu a vida. Não é de admirar que você me deteste. Sempre me sentirei culpada por não ter ido atrás dela.

Ninguém poderia fingir o nível de emoção na voz de Isabella, pensou Edward. A dor que ela sentia pela traição de Emmett era tão genuína quanto sua compaixão por Rosalie. Vergonha o consumiu pela maneira como a tratara. Jamais deveria tê-la levado para Mykonos e a forçado a compartilhar sua cama, e agora que tinha ciência de seu erro, deveria enviá-la de volta para a Inglaterra imediatamente. Mas então percebeu que não queria que Isabella fosse embora.

Edward se levantou e foi para a janela, olhando para o céu escuro e o brilho prateado da lua dançando no mar.

— Você não tem nada do que se culpar — disse ele. — Emmett enganou você e Rosalie, e claramente partiu o coração das duas.

O coração de Isabella disparou.

— Você acredita em mim?

Ele virou-se da janela, fitando-a com uma expressão inescrutável.

— Sim, acredito. Sinto muito por ter julgado você tão erroneamente. Mas, quando vi Rosalie no hospital, eu quis matar as duas pessoas responsáveis pelo acidente. Agora sei que você não teve culpa e me arrependo muito por tê-la forçado a este acordo.

Ele andou de volta para a cama e olhou-a com uma expressão sofrida.

— Você não me forçou a nada — disse ela. — Simplesmente me ofereceu a oportunidade de garantir que meus pais pudessem manter a casa, e eu a agarrei. Eu sabia no que estava me envolvendo.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Evidentemente, não sabia — discordou ele, e um sentimento que não podia definir o tocou fundo quando as faces dela coraram. — Lamento muito não saber que era seu primeiro amante. Minha impaciência de levá-la para cama me tornou brutal, e eu provavelmente a assustei. — Ele pausou, então baixou o tom de voz: — Mas, com toda honestidade, não posso dizer que lamento ter feito amor com você. A química sexual entre nós é óbvia desde que nos vimos na galeria, e, apesar de tê-la culpado pelo acidente de minha irmã, eu a desejei mais do que já desejei qualquer outra mulher. Eu ainda a desejo — disse Edward. — Nosso acordo continua de pé. Estou disposto a comprar Swan Gems e salvar a ruína financeira de seu pai em retorno de sua estadia aqui como minha amante até o fim do mês.

Ele queria que ela ficasse em Mykonos. Isabella sentiu um grande alívio pela revelação, mas este foi seguido de um sentimento de desespero. Fazer amor com Edward tinha sido uma experiência incrível. Uma única noite fora necessária para que se encantasse completamente por ele. Em que estado emocional ficaria após um mês como amante de Edward... quando ele a dispensasse de sua vida?

Certamente seria melhor deixá-lo agora e partir com seu orgulho restaurado. Mas os problemas financeiros de seu pai ainda continuavam, e, até que a venda de Swan Gems fosse completada, Carlton House ainda estava em risco. Nada tinha mudado... exceto que Edward não a fitava mais com desprezo nos olhos.

Ele se sentou na cama e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— A paixão que compartilhamos esta noite foi além de qualquer coisa que já experimentei com outras mulheres. Eu estava cego pela raiva e determinado a me vingar pela dor que acreditei que você tivesse causado a Rosalie, mas errei a seu respeito. Podemos recomeçar? — perguntou ele suavemente. — Este desejo físico consumidor não está perto de se esgotar... para nenhum de nós, está?

Ela queria negar... agradecer-lhe por iniciá-la nos prazeres do sexo e pegar o primeiro avião para casa, mas as palavras não saíram, e Isabella prendeu a respiração quando ele abaixou a cabeça e falou contra sua boca:

— Fique comigo, Isabella. Por favor?

Sem poder resistir, ela entreabriu os lábios sob a pressão gentil da boca de Edward. E o beijo doce foi diferente de todos que experimentara antes, e a gentileza que sentiu mexeu com seu coração. Quando ele a abraçou, Isabella circulou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e sentiu o familiar calor no baixo-ventre se espalhar, enquanto o desejo se construía.

Tinha certeza de que ele a deitaria sobre os travesseiros e a cobriria com seu corpo, mas, para sua surpresa, Edward levantou a cabeça.

— Espere aqui. — ele beijou-lhe os lábios ainda entreabertos e foi para o banheiro da suíte.

Confusa, Isabella se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas, antes que tivesse tempo de chegar a alguma conclusão, ele entrou no quarto novamente.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela no momento em que Edward inclinou-se para pegá-la nos braços.

— Enchi a banheira. Tenho a impressão de que você sente dor em lugares que não sabia existirem — murmurou ele, rindo quando ela enrubesceu.

— Posso cuidar de mim mesma — respondeu ela quando ele carregou-a para dentro do banheiro e para a enorme banheira de mármore, preenchida com espuma fragrante.

— Permita-me fazer isso. — Edward abaixou-a dentro da água.

Aquilo era uma benção, reconheceu Isabella enquanto inclinava a cabeça contra um suporte para pescoço e fechava os olhos. Edward estava certo; ela descobrira músculos não usados antes. Mas a lembrança de como ele a levara ao topo do prazer repetidamente causou uma onda de calor no centro de seu ser. Chocada pela imagem erótica, Isabella abriu os olhos para descobri-lo nu e excitado ao lado da banheira. A luz trêmula das velas ao redor do cômodo dava ao corpo másculo um brilho sedoso. Ela observou a trilha de pelos que cobria o peito largo e descia para o estômago reto. Então, abaixou mais os olhos e absorveu a visão da incrível masculinidade.

— Continue me olhando assim e não serei responsável por minhas ações — avisou Edward com um sorriso lento que lhe roubou o fôlego.

Então, entrou na banheira, sentou-se do lado oposto e a puxou para si, de modo que Isabella sentisse a força das coxas musculosas aprisionando-a. Não que quisesse escapar, reconheceu, arfando no momento em que mãos quentes seguraram seus seios e polegares brincaram com seus mamilos.

— Como posso me lavar quando você está fazendo isso? — murmurou ela, os olhos fixos na boca sensual enquanto Edward inclinava a cabeça e sorvia seus lábios num beijo que a deixou em chamas.

— Permita-me ajudá-la. — Ele pegou o sabonete e passou sobre seus ombros, seios, barriga e coxas, com tanta sensualidade que ela emitiu um gemido abafado.

— Tenho certeza de que estou limpa. Pode parar agora — disse Isabella com a voz rouca, arregalando os olhos quando ele descartou o sabonete, e deslizou uma mão entre suas pernas antes de inserir um dedo em seu interior. Desejo feroz a inundou.

— Quer que eu pare, ágape? — perguntou Edward, enquanto inseria mais um dedo e roçava-lhe o clitóris com o polegar. Ela arqueou os quadris, não pensando em nada, exceto no desespero para que ele lhe desse a libertação necessária.

— Não. Não pare... por favor. — Isabella gemeu quando ele removeu os dedos e ergueu-a nos braços antes de sair da banheira. Água escorria pelos corpos deles e pingava no tapete, enquanto Edward andava para o quarto e colocava-a sobre a cama gentilmente.

— Desta vez, iremos devagar — prometeu, pausando para vestir proteção antes de abrir-lhe as pernas e posicionar-se sobre ela.

Isabella apreciou o cuidado com que ele deslizou a extensão viril para dentro de seu corpo, mas, no momento em que Edward a preencheu, ela descobriu que não queria gentileza. Queria ser amada com a mesma paixão selvagem que tinha levado os dois ao paraíso da primeira vez em que ele a possuíra.

Era muito tímida para lhe dizer isso, então se movimentou com Edward, arqueando os quadris para encontrar cada investida poderosa, enterrando os dedos nos ombros largos para incentivá-lo a acelerar o ritmo...

— Theos, Isabella, eu não quero machucar você — sussurrou ele, lutando por autocontrole.

— Você não vai me machucar. Eu o quero.

Edward a beijou ardentemente, então, antes de aumentar força e ritmo de cada investida no corpo desejoso.

Isabella agarrou-lhe os ombros e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os primeiros espasmos se construírem e crescerem, até que teve de gritar com a força explosiva de seu clímax.

Edward sentiu a deliciosa contração dos músculos femininos ao redor de seu sexo e cerrou os dentes, determinado a permanecer no controle desta vez. Somente depois de levá-la ao terceiro clímax, ele deu vazão ao seu próprio prazer, saboreando o puro êxtase da liberação.

Longos momentos se passaram antes que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Ele saiu de cima dela e aconchegou-a em seus braços, franzindo o cenho ao ver o brilho de lágrimas nos cílios de Isabella.

— Perdoe-me — disse ele. — Tive medo de machucar você. Foi intenso demais. Eu deveria ter controlado minha impaciência.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, reprimindo as lágrimas e dando um sorriso brilhante.

— Eu também estava impaciente — murmurou ela, e, então, para sua surpresa, deu um bocejo tão grande que Edward riu, curvando um braço ao seu redor e aninhando-a contra si.

— E agora você está cansada. Durma, ágape. — Os olhos dela já estavam se fechando, e Edward ficou abalado pela necessidade que sentiu de protegê-la enquanto a observava adormecer.

Isabella acordou com o sol se infiltrando pelas persianas. Virou a cabeça e descobriu que estava sozinha, o travesseiro levemente afundado do seu lado a única indicação de que Edward tinha dormido na cama na noite anterior. Isso e a sensibilidade nos seus seios, à dor nos músculos nunca usados previamente...

Sexo com Edward tinha sido uma revelação, e, honestamente, ela não lamentava o fato de ele ter sido seu primeiro amante. A incrível sensualidade do ato de amor deles provava que era possível apreciar intimidade física sem envolvimento emocional... porque com certeza suas emoções não estavam envolvidas, assegurou-se. Química sexual era uma força poderosa, à qual ela fora incapaz de resistir. Todavia, estava consciente de uma dor no coração que não tinha nada a ver com o excesso de prazeres da noite anterior.

O mais importante era que Carlton House estava segura, e que seus pais poderiam desfrutar da aposentadoria sem preocupações, disse a si mesma enquanto se levantava e ia para o banheiro. Desejou que tivesse tido a chance de conhecer Edward em outras circunstâncias, em que eles poderiam ter se tornado amigos antes que a química inevitável entre os dois os transformasse em amantes. Em vez disso, o relacionamento deles era um acordo comercial. Embora Edward não mais a desprezasse, ainda estava pagando para que Isabella compartilhasse de sua cama.

O sol já estava quente quando ela saiu no terraço e sentou-se sob o guarda-sol para o café da manhã. Um bilhete contra o bule de café a informou de que Edward estaria em reuniões até o fim da tarde, e, lembrando-se dos comentários dele sobre suas roupas, ela decidiu ir às compras na cidade de Mykonos.

— Sim, há um ônibus — disse a empregada quando Isabella pediu informações para chegar à cidade. — Mas o Sr. Cullen não esperaria que você pegasse um ônibus. Ele tem um motorista que pode levá-la.

— O ônibus está ótimo — replicou Isabella alegremente. Preferia não usar nenhum funcionário de Edward e manter o máximo de independência possível.

Usar transporte público também significou um tour pela ilha, descobriu mais tarde, olhando pela janela do ônibus e vendo os topos dos montes rochosos, o mar espetacular. No horizonte, podia ver os famosos moinhos de vento, como sentinelas sobre os morros acima do porto, e, quando o ônibus entrou no centro da cidade, ela ficou encantada pela abundância de casas brancas com telhados retos, todas unidas em ruas impossivelmente estreitas.

A cidade estava repleta de turistas, que passeavam olhando vitrines ou se sentavam ao ar livre em cafés e tavernas. Mykonos era uma das ilhas gregas mais cosmopolita, e infelizmente isso se refletia nos preços das roupas em butiques sofisticadas. Determinada a não permitir que Edward pagasse suas roupas, Isabella gastou o resto de suas economias em dois vestidos de noite, os quais não gostou particularmente, porém os mais baratos que conseguiu encontrar.

Ela almoçou num charmoso restaurante numa área da cidade chamada Little Venice, onde as construções eram impressionantemente perto do mar. E então, andou mais um pouco antes de pegar o ônibus de volta para Artemis, sentindo calor e cansaço, mas satisfeita porque tinha dois trajes para substituir a blusa que Edward arruinara.

Quando entrou na suíte, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo perto das portas francesas, com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

— Onde você esteve pelas últimas cinco horas? A empregada falou que você saiu às 11h da manhã — acrescentou ele quando Isabella consultou o relógio.

— Não acredito que fiquei fora por tanto tempo. Eu fui à cidade, e havia tantas coisas para ver... O tempo voou.

— Se você não tivesse preferido ir de ônibus... — disse Edward com desaprovação. — Yianis, o motorista que designei especialmente para você, a teria levado num tour pela ilha... e carregado suas compras — disse ele, baixando os olhos para as sacolas que ela segurava. — Eu estava começando a me preocupar. Você não conhece Mykonos, e alguns dos bares não são bons lugares para uma mulher sozinha.

Isabella irritou-se com o tom de censura na voz dele.

— Sou adulta e posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Ela tinha alguma ideia do quanto parecia jovem sem maquiagem e com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo?, Pensou Edward. Imaginou o interesse que ela despertaria entre a população masculina de Mykonos naquele short jeans e blusa branca de alcinhas, e sentiu um instinto primitivo de trancá-la na torre mais alta.

— Durante minha época de estudante, passei dois verões viajando pela Europa com mochila nas costas. Sei que tipo de lugares devo evitar. Trabalhei em muitos deles — admitiu ela.

— Fazendo o quê?

— Garçonete, no geral... embora eu tenha tentado cozinhar panquecas numa creperia na Espanha. Até que pus fogo na cozinha e o gerente me despediu. — Ela riu. — Eu era melhor no bar. Trabalhava setenta horas por semana, e economizei o bastante para conseguir pagar meu outro ano de faculdade.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Seus pais não a apoiaram financeiramente enquanto você estudava?

— Eles não tiveram condições. Carlton House sofreu sérios danos estruturais numa tempestade alguns anos atrás, e o custo dos reparos foi astronômico. Mas fiquei feliz em pagar meus próprios estudos.

A Isabella que ele estava conhecendo não era nada como a garota mimada que a mídia retratava, pensou Edward, tentando imaginá-la servindo mesas. Lembrava-se da exaustão de trabalhar longas horas como operário, lutando para ganhar o suficiente para pagar contas e alimentar e vestir Rosalie. Devido aos anos de pobreza, ele agora efetuava doações regulares para ajudar os desprivilegiados, que o faziam apreciar tudo que possuía. Até hoje, não conhecera uma única mulher, aparte sua irmã, que respeitava o valor do dinheiro.

— Mas presumo que seus pais pagaram sua casa? Você não poderia comprar uma casa numa área tão boa de Londres trabalhando como garçonete.

— Oh, a casa não é minha, e sim de tia Maggie — explicou Isabella. — Fui morar com ela quando acabei a faculdade. Ela está velha, e tinha sofrido diversas quedas. Eu queria cuidar de minha tia, mas, infelizmente, ela desenvolveu demência e o número de acidentes dentro de casa aumentou. Depois que ela pôs fogo na cozinha, meus pais e eu resolvemos que seria melhor deixá-la numa casa de repouso, onde ela teria cuidados por tempo integral. Eu a visito duas vezes por semana... — Isabella parou ao perceber que não poderia visitar a tia pelo próximo mês — Acho que ela não sentirá minha falta. Não me reconhece mais.

— Entretanto, você ainda a visita regularmente?

— É claro. — Isabella deu de ombros. — Demência é uma doença cruel, mas não define tia Maggie. Ela ainda é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Isabella possuía a bondade e compaixão que ele nunca encontrara em outra mulher, reconheceu Edward. Não querendo pensar em como a julgara mal, aproximou-se, olhando curiosamente para as sacolas.

— Então, o que você comprou?

— Roupas. Dois vestidos de noite, para ser exata. — Ela puxou um vestido cor-de-rosa de uma das sacolas e ergueu-o para a inspeção dele. — O que você acha?

— Acho que é melhor você me mostrar o outro.

— Se você não gosta de cor-de-rosa, pensei no preto clássico. — Isabella estendeu o vestido preto à sua frente e suspirou com impaciência quando ele meneou a cabeça. — O que há de errado com este?

— É barato, malfeito e a deixa pálida — Edward falou sem rodeios, e acariciou-lhe o rosto. — Se estas são as duas únicas escolhas, então, definitivamente prefiro você sem roupa nenhuma, ágape.

O brilho ardente nos olhos dele causou um tremor delicioso no corpo de Isabella, e ela arfou quando Edward deslizou uma das alças de sua blusa para o ombro. Era tão fácil derreter-se nos braços dele, pensou. Mas, então, lembrou-se de que estava lá somente para cumprir sua parte no acordo, e que, quanto menos se envolvesse, melhor seria quando tudo acabasse.

— Acho que vou tomar um banho. Estava quente e empoeirado na cidade.

Ela escapou rapidamente, atravessando a sala para chegar ao quarto e seguindo para o banheiro da suíte. Uma chuveirada quente restaurou um pouco de seu equilíbrio. Após terminar, enrolou uma toalha no corpo e ligou o secador de cabelos, imaginando se Edward tinha retornado ao trabalho.

Mas, no momento em que entrou no quarto, encontrou-o deitado na cama, o peito poderoso nu, com o lençol cobrindo-o até a altura dos quadris. A palavra "bonito" não fazia justiça à aparência e virilidade incríveis. Uma olhada para ele e ela se derretia, pensou, incapaz de desviar os olhos da promessa da boca de Edward. O ardor nos olhos verdes era tanto um convite quanto uma exigência, e, quando ele afastou o lençol para revelar o estado de sua ereção, Isabella engoliu em seco e andou em direção à cama.

Com o coração batendo freneticamente, deitou-se ao seu lado, seu suspiro sendo abafado quando ele clamou-lhe a boca num beijo feroz. Edward removeu a toalha de seu corpo e tocou-lhe os seios, provocando-os primeiro com os dedos, então os substituindo pela boca, enquanto a fazia ofegar de puro prazer.

Paixão se construiu rapidamente, e, quando ele deslizou uma mão entre suas coxas, Isabella abriu mais as pernas, revelando sua umidade e sua própria excitação.

— Você também pode me tocar — murmurou Edward, sorrindo quando ela enrubesceu.

Após um momento de hesitação, ela fez isso, e testou o controle dele até o limite, enquanto manuseava o sexo viril com ousadia crescente. Enlouquecido de desejo, Edward colocou um preservativo e a penetrou lentamente, antes de estabelecer um ritmo que levou ambos para um clímax mútuo e glorioso.

Era apenas bom sexo, lembrou a si mesmo quando rolou sobre as costas, levando-a consigo e lhe acariciando os cabelos. Uma compatibilidade física incrível... que o deixava com uma sensação de contentamento que nunca havia experimentado com nenhuma mulher.

— Preciso trabalhar por mais algumas horas — disse ele, vestindo a calça. — Esta noite, iremos a uma recepção. O magnata de navios, Marcus Petrelis, está dando uma festa em sua ilha particular.

— Qual dos vestidos devo usar? — perguntou Isabella. — O preto ou o cor-de-rosa?

— Nenhum dos dois. — Edward pegou o telefone e falou alguma coisa em grego antes de interromper a ligação. — Felizmente, sou melhor para fazer compras do que você. Venha e veja.

Intrigada, ela vestiu o roupão e o seguiu para a sala. Ele abriu a porta para receber três porteiros com sacolas e caixas com nomes de lojas de designers famosas.

— O que... — Isabella o olhou e esperou por uma explicação.

— Você precisava de roupas novas — murmurou Edward. — Então, liguei para uma amiga em Paris, que é estilista pessoal, dei-lhe suas medidas e uma descrição de sua cor de pele e cabelos, pedindo-lhe que enviasse uma seleção de trajes adequados.

— Bem, você pode mandar tudo de volta — começou Isabella, ao redor de dúzias de caixas e sacolas da Chanel, Gucci, Prada... As risadas que compartilhara com Edward momentos atrás tinham sido substituídas por uma tensão tangível. — Não usarei roupas pagas por você. Pago minhas próprias coisas e não aceito esmolas. Mesmo que estas sejam de grife.

A expressão de Edward era ilegível, mas Isabella podia sentir que o enfurecera.

— Você irá usá-las — declarou ele de modo implacável. — Como discutimos antes, seu único propósito durante o próximo mês é me agradar, e espero que se vista adequadamente.

— Não preciso que você me lembre de que está me pagando para que eu aja como sua amante — disse ela com o orgulho ferido. — Muito bem, usarei as roupas enquanto estiver em Mykonos. Mas vou considerá-las como uniforme, e eu as deixarei para trás quando nosso contrato terminar.

Edward conteve-se para não puxá-la para seus braços e sacudi-la, e ignorou a vontade de beijá-la até torná-la submissa.

— Fique à vontade. — Ele pegou o paletó da cadeira e se dirigiu para a porta. — Acredito que Alice incluiu um vestido Valentino na coleção. Use-o esta noite — ordenou e saiu batendo a porta, sem lhe dar chance de argumentar.

Isabella extravasou sua fúria pela arrogância de Edward nadando vigorosamente na piscina privada. Quando voltou ao quarto, descobriu que a empregada havia desempacotado as roupas e pendurado-as: lindos vestidos de noite, calças elegantes, saias e blusas, tudo com sapatos e acessórios combinando, e uma variedade de camisolas e lingerie sexies.

Presumivelmente, Edward acreditava que, uma vez que estava pagando por ela, podia embarcar em fantasias tipicamente masculinas de vê-la em peças de renda e seda. Sob diferentes circunstâncias, ela teria se deleitado com aquelas trajes, mas o conhecimento de que Edward a comprara enfatizava o fato de que ela estava lá — como ele apontara — para agradá-lo.

O vestido Valentino era deslumbrante, teve de admitir mais tarde, enquanto se arrumava para a festa. De seda verde, não tinha ombros, e aderia-se lindamente a sua cintura e a seus quadris, com uma abertura lateral na saia que chegava até o meio da coxa. Era o vestido mais ousado que ela já usara, e, ao olhar para seu reflexo no espelho, mal reconheceu a mulher sedutora que a encarava de volta.

Edward entrou no quarto no momento em que ela passava perfume nos pulsos. Ele devia ter se vestido no quarto extra, porque estava num terno escuro impecável que enfatizava o corpo formidável.

O coração de Isabella disparou quando ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Você está maravilhosa — murmurou Edward com a voz profunda; então se aproximou. — Comprei isto para que use esta noite.

Isabella arfou quando ele ergueu uma ametista em formato de gota, cercada por diamantes e suspensa numa correntinha de ouro branco. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de discutir, Edward fechou a joia ao redor de seu pescoço e deu um passo atrás para admirar a visão da pedra cor de violeta entre seus seios alvos.

— Perfeito — murmurou ele, os olhos brilhando de desejo enquanto traçava um dedo sobre o pendente; então, abaixando-o para o vale entre os seios. — Combina com seu vestido, mas, toda vez que eu olhá-la esta noite, vou imaginá-la com nada, exceto o colar.

Cada vez que ele a olhasse lembraria que tinha pagado por ela, pensou Isabella com raiva.

— Você acha que pode comprar tudo, não é? Tem tão pouca compreensão do valor do dinheiro que o custo de uma joia inestimável é irrelevante para você. Suponho que este seja o resultado de ter nascido na riqueza — terminou ela de forma ofensiva.

Edward deu uma risada sem humor.

— Não nasci na riqueza — disse ele. — Não havia uma mansão na minha família, passada através de gerações. Não apreciei uma infância privilegiada ou tive a vantagem de uma educação em escolas particulares. Nasci numa pequena ilha chamada Agistri e cresci numa casa minúscula, sem água corrente. Quando menino, pensei que passaria a vida sendo pastor de cabras. Eu não tinha expectativas de me mudar da ilha onde minha família vinha vivendo por gerações.

— O que o fez decidir partir? — perguntou Isabella, perplexa pela revelação de que ele não herdara sua vasta fortuna.

— Uma inglesa chamada Jane Jones. — Edward não pôde disfarçar a amargura na voz. — Ela era amante do meu pai... e, depois que ele nos abandonou e se divorciou de minha mãe, tornou-se a nova esposa dele. Jane já tinha sido casada e divorciada duas vezes quando comprou uma casa em Agistri. Contratou meu pai para fazer a reforma na casa, mas logo se tornou evidente que queria mais do que as habilidades de construção dele. Após alguns meses trabalhando para Jane, meu pai disse para minha mãe que o casamento estava acabado. Minha mãe ficou arrasada — continuou ele —, especialmente quando meu pai parou com todo o apoio financeiro. Eu tinha 15 anos, e Rosalie somente 3. Abandonei a escola, menti sobre minha idade, e consegui um trabalho de operário. Minha mãe chorou por eu ter parado os estudos, mas não tive escolha... não podia deixar minha irmã passar fome, e meu pai estava muito fascinado pela amante para se importar com esposa e filhos. Perdi todo respeito que eu costumava ter por meu pai — disse Edward com ferocidade. — Ele foi um patife. Jane sabia que ele era casado, mas não se importou. Decidiu que o queria para si e o perseguiu, despreocupada se estava destruindo uma família...

Ele parou abruptamente, raiva emanando do corpo poderoso. Não era de admirar que Edward acreditara que ela roubara Emmett da irmã. Sua família havia sido destruída pela amante do pai. Quando Rosalie descobrira que o marido estava tendo um caso, eles deviam ter achado que a história estava se repetindo.

— Nunca falei com meu pai depois que ele se casou novamente — continuou Edward. — Dezoito meses após o casamento, ele morreu num acidente horroroso. Jane insistira que queria uma piscina, e meu pai foi esmagado quando a escavadora mecânica que ele dirigia virou. — Ele ignorou o gemido de choque de Isabella e prosseguiu: — Meu pai não tinha feito um testamento, e tudo que possuía... inclusive a casa onde minha mãe, Rosalie e eu ainda morávamos... passou para a esposa dele. Depois de uma semana do funeral, Jane exigiu que saíssemos da propriedade. Isso foi o golpe final para minha mãe, e ela morreu de pneumonia seis meses mais tarde, deixando Rosalie aos meus cuidados, que estava com 5 anos, na época.

Isabella tentou imaginar Edward com 17 anos... um menino que tivera de se tornar homem da noite para o dia, assumindo responsabilidade pela irmãzinha enquanto sofria pela perda de ambos os pais.

— Você deve se sentir muito protetor em relação à Rosalie — murmurou ela.

Edward a olhou.

— Eu daria minha vida por ela. Prometi a minha mãe, no leito de morte, que sempre cuidaria de Rosalie. Na primeira vez em que a vi depois do acidente, fui informado de que ela tinha menos de cinquenta por cento de chance de sobreviver... e me consumi de culpa, acreditando ter fracassado em protegê-la.

Isabella ficou chocada pela emoção que viu nos olhos dele. Não havia dúvida de que Edward adorava a irmã, e que era um homem de sentimentos profundos. Se ele um dia se apaixonasse, entregaria seu coração inteiro, pensou ela com uma onda de inveja da mulher que talvez, um dia, ganhasse tal devoção.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ele pegou a echarpe e colocou-a sobre os ombros dela.

— Está pronta para ir?

Ela assentiu e ele a escoltou para fora da suíte. Para sua surpresa, o elevador os levou para cima, e, quando as portas se abriram, Isabella pisou na cobertura do hotel, onde um helicóptero esperava.

— O helicóptero é o modo mais rápido de viajar entre as ilhas — explicou Edward, ajudando-a a entrar. — Tenho licença de piloto particular há dez anos. Você estará segura.

Isabella sempre se sentira nervosa no ar, mas, logo que eles decolaram, não teve dúvidas sobre a habilidade dele em pilotar o helicóptero.

Vinte minutos depois, eles aterrissaram no gramado de uma casa enorme e foram escoltados para dentro por um empregado uniformizado.

Era uma festa de gente rica, percebeu Isabella, notando as mulheres bem-vestidas e cobertas de joias, a maioria nos braços de homens bem mais velhos. Felizmente, ela sabia como se comportar em eventos sociais e moveu-se ao redor do salão com Edward, bebendo champanhe e se forçando a sorrir o tempo todo.

Estava ciente dos olhares invejosos que recebia de outras mulheres. Os relacionamentos de Edward Cullen eram notoriamente de curta duração, mas esta noite ele só tinha olhos para ela, e manteve um braço ao redor de sua cintura, como se não quisesse se separar nem por um minuto.

— Dance comigo. — Os olhos verdes pareciam penetrar-lhe a alma, e, sem esperar resposta, ele a conduziu para a pista de dança com os braços ao redor de seu corpo.

Edward inundou-lhe os sentidos, o calor do corpo poderoso e o aroma almiscarado da colônia masculina envolvendo-a, de modo que ela relaxasse contra ele e descansasse a cabeça no peito largo. Quando ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la, Isabella entreabriu os lábios e correspondeu com fervor, enquanto sentia a ereção viril pressionada contra sua pélvis.

Finalmente, ele afastou o rosto e a fitou.

— Pronta para ir embora?

O champanhe havia relaxado as dúvidas e inibições de Isabella, e desejo já percorria suas veias.

— Sim.

O curto voo para Mykonos pareceu interminável. O silêncio se estendeu durante o percurso do elevador, e, no momento em que eles entraram na suíte, Edward a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a para o quarto, o propósito nos olhos fazendo-a tremer inteira.

Eles despiram um ao outro com mãos frenéticas, acariciando-se com desespero. Isabella o queria tanto que seus membros tremiam, e, quando fechou os dedos sobre a masculinidade rija e o ouviu arfar, esperou que Edward a pusesse na cama e a possuísse com a mesma paixão selvagem dos encontros anteriores.

Em vez disso, ele entrelaçou as mãos em seus cabelos, antes de descê-las pelo seu pescoço e até seus seios, os movimentos lentos e sensuais. Então, clamou-lhe a boca num beijo que tocou a alma de Isabella.

Era apenas bom sexo, lembrou a si mesma. Aquilo não significava nada para ele, e ela seria uma tola se abrisse seu coração. Mas, quando Edward deitou-se na cama e posicionou-a em cima do corpo forte, guiando-a gentilmente, de modo que ela absorvesse toda a extensão de seu membro, Isabella fitou os olhos verdes e reconheceu, numa onda de puro pânico, que seu coração estava correndo sério perigo.

A sensação de formigamento nos ombros de Isabella avisou-a de que seria sábio sair do sol. Eram quase 4h da tarde. Logo, Edward voltaria à suíte, e ela entraria no quarto frio, onde eles fariam amor, como vinham fazendo todos os dias da última semana desde que tinham chegado a Mykonos.

Ela moveu a espreguiçadeira para baixo do guarda-sol e pegou seu livro — o terceiro que lia naquela semana —, mas não conseguiu se concentrar na história, e, após alguns momentos, largou-o, olhando para as portas francesas. Seu coração disparou quando descobriu que ele tinha saído do terraço e a observava, a expressão escondida atrás dos óculos escuros. Edward inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento antes de entrar, e, como uma marionete controlada por fios invisíveis, ela levantou-se e o seguiu.

Na suíte master, encontrou-o nu, estendido sobre os lençóis de seda como um sultão esperando por sua concubina favorita. Isso era tudo que ela significava para ele, pensou Isabella. Mas Edward a tratava com respeito e consideração agora, e, dia após dia, ela caía mais e mais nos encantos dele.

Era ridículo ainda se sentir tímida quando ele já explorara cada centímetro de seu corpo com mãos e boca, mas ela não podia tirar seu biquíni, e ficou parada, observando-o, até que Edward estendeu uma mão e murmurou com a voz rouca:

— Venha aqui.

Os momentos seguintes foram de uma dança sensual que levou ambos ao êxtase simultâneo. Depois, Isabella permaneceu deitada ao seu lado, sabendo que Edward logo iria tomar um banho e se vestir, antes de retornar a outra de suas intermináveis reuniões. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo e estudou-a.

— Então, o que você fez hoje?

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Tomei sol, nadei, li... o mesmo que tenho feito todos os dias — respondeu ela, incapaz de disfarçar o tom de frustração na voz.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Você poderia ir às compras. Há excelentes butiques na cidade, e eu lhe disse para usar o dinheiro que lhe dei.

— E eu falei que não quero seu dinheiro — disse ela com firmeza. — Além disso, você já comprou muitas roupas. Não preciso ir às compras.

— A maioria das mulheres que conheço não compra por necessidade.

— Bem, sou diferente de suas outras mulheres.

O comentário picante de Isabella o preencheu com um misto de divertimento e frustração. Ele fizera amor com ela todas as noites — e a maioria das tardes —, e conhecia cada curva do corpo deleitável. Todavia, a mente de Isabella continuava fechada para ele.

Edward traçou uma mão preguiçosamente pelo corpo dela, sentindo uma onda de triunfo quando lhe abriu as pernas e a fez arfar.

— Se você está entediada, terei de passar mais tempo... entretendo-a.

— Não é possível fazer sexo mais vezes do que já fazemos — disse ela. — Não há um trabalho de escritório que eu possa fazer? Qualquer coisa, contanto que isso me dê uma ocupação. Não estou acostumada há passar o dia sentada, sem fazer nada.

Isabella era tão diferente da mulher que ele acreditara que ela fosse, reconheceu Edward. Não tinha esperado gostar dela, reconheceu, mas, para sua surpresa, pegava-se pensando em Isabella quando sua mente deveria estar concentrada em margens de lucro, e, pela primeira vez na vida, lamentava as horas que estava no escritório, porque preferia passá-las com ela.

Edward levantou-se da cama, pegou suas roupas do chão e pausou para olhá-la em seu caminho para o banheiro. A luz do sol que se infiltrava pelas persianas dava um brilho mogno aos cabelos ruivos, que caíam como seda ao redor dos ombros delgados, a pele dela ainda rosada da paixão que haviam compartilhado. Ele devia estar louco por considerar trabalhar com Isabella quando ela distraía seu processo de pensamento, mas seu cérebro lógico insistia que ela poderia lhe ser extremamente útil.

— Tenho uma reunião agendada pela próxima hora. Vá ao meu escritório depois disso e discutiremos uma ideia que tive para aliviar seu tédio — murmurou ele, entrando no banheiro antes que Isabella pudesse questioná-lo.

Edward estava em pé junto à janela, que proporcionava uma vista espetacular do oceano, quando Isabella entrou no escritório.

— Sente-se — convidou ele com um sorriso caloroso.

Ela se acomodou numa cadeira na frente da mesa.

— Você disse que tem uma ideia?

— Eu tenho várias — replicou Edward, consciente do familiar pulsar de desejo em seu sexo enquanto a estudava, seus olhos se demorando nos lábios sensuais cobertos por um brilho rosa-clarinho. Reprimindo o desejo físico, pegou o arquivo sobre sua mesa. — Todavia, acho melhor nos concentrarmos no motivo pelo qual eu a chamei aqui. O Artemis vai inaugurar em três semanas.

— Tenho certeza de que será um sucesso — murmurou Isabella, incerta se a abertura do novo hotel tinha alguma coisa a ver com ela.

— Espero que sim. Estamos com reservas para o verão inteiro, mas é vital que causemos uma excelente primeira impressão. Para este fim, convidei críticos e escritores de viagem para virem e apreciarem tudo que Artemis tem a oferecer, na esperança de que eles escrevam matérias gloriosas. Se não fizerem isso, muitas das reservas podem ser canceladas — adicionou Edward. — Contratei uma companhia de Relações Públicas para organizar uma festa na noite de inauguração. Trezentas pessoas foram convidadas, incluindo diversas celebridades mundiais. Descobri ontem que a companhia de Relações Públicas fracassou em cumprir a promessa de que a festa será o evento mais espetacular já ocorrido em Mykonos. Na verdade, duvido que eles tenham capacidade de organizar uma festa infantil — disse com irritação palpável. — Então, esta manhã eu os demiti.

Edward não era um homem que dava segundas chances, pensou Isabella, observando-lhe as feições rígidas.

— Normalmente, minha Relações Públicas teria me alertado que a Cosmo Communications era inútil — continuou Edward. — Mas Ângela está de férias, visitando a família na África do Sul, e eu passei a maior parte dos últimos seis meses na América com Rosalie.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou Isabella. — Conseguirá encontrar outro Relações Públicas tão em cima da hora?

— Eu já encontrei uma. — Ele recostou-se e a olhou. — Estou impressionado pelo trabalho que fez para Swan Gems, e quero que você organize a festa.

Por alguns segundos, Isabella ficou sem palavras.

— Esta é uma enorme responsabilidade. Realmente acredita que posso atender a suas expectativas?

— Confio totalmente em você, Isabella, motivo pelo qual estou lhe dando o contrato para a festa do Artemis.

As palavras pairaram no ar entre eles, e, por alguma razão, Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta.

— É bom saber — disse ela, impressionada em como a opinião dele lhe importava. — Ficarei honrada em fazer isso. Mas como posso organizar uma festa aqui se não sei falar grego?

— Um membro de minha equipe irá ajudá-la. Gianne fala inglês fluentemente, e pode traduzir para você quando necessário. Seu trabalho é surgir com ideias para uma festa inesquecível, e colocar Artemis na lista dos hotéis mais exclusivos do mundo.

Edward lhe entregou alguns papéis.

— Esta é a lista dos convidados. Você verá quantas das celebridades têm requerimentos específicos sobre tudo, desde o tamanho do quarto que querem até a cor das toalhas no banheiro. Seu trabalho é assegurar que elas não encontrem uma única falha no Artemis.

Isabella folheou os papéis, enquanto pensava que teria desejado seis meses para organizar um evento daquela magnitude, em vez de três semanas, e devia ter revelado suas dúvidas na expressão.

— Tenho fé de que você pode fazer isso, Isabella — murmurou Edward. — E eu irei, é claro, lhe pagar um salário por seu trabalho profissional — acrescentou num tom que não aceitava argumentos. — Seu trabalho para Swan provou que você possui talentos e ideias inovadoras, exatamente as qualidades que estou procurando.

Depois de todo mal-entendido entre os dois, o respeito na voz de Edward era um bálsamo para sua autoestima abalada. E havia uma nova confiança em sua voz quando ela se levantou e sorriu-lhe.

— É melhor eu começar. Três semanas irão voar.

Recusava-se a pensar que, no fim daquele período, voltaria para casa e provavelmente nunca mais o veria. Aproveite o momento presente, disse a si mesma enquanto o seguia para o escritório de Gianne. Não podia mais enganar-se que estar com ele era um sacrifício. Estava atraída por Edward de uma maneira que não compreendia, e só podia rezar para que esta fascinação passasse no fim do relacionamento deles.

— Por que a careta? — perguntou Edward, sentado na frente de Isabella à mesa do restaurante. — Você não gosta de baklava?

— Infelizmente, gosto demais — replicou ela, colocando o último pedaço de sobremesa feita com nozes e mel na boca. — Adoro comida grega... mas não está fazendo nenhum bem a minha cintura.

— Você está maravilhosa para mim, ágape. — Edward observou o belo rubor cobrindo o rosto dela.

Três semanas de sol no Mediterrâneo dera a Isabella um bronzeado dourado e adicionara mechas avermelhadas nos cabelos ruivos, realçando ainda mais os olhos cor de chocolate. Ele sentiu a familiar onda de calor percorrendo suas veias e saboreou saber que em breve eles retornariam ao hotel e fariam amor.

— Então, o que a está preocupando?

Isabella lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

— A festa do Artemis... o que mais? Percebe que falta uma semana? Eu estava pensando que devo ligar para a companhia pirotécnica amanhã, a fim de checar os arranjos para a exibição dos fogos de artifício.

Aquele era um dos diversos itens de sua lista de tarefas, pensou ansiosamente. Para celebrar o fato de que Edward possuía hotéis ao redor do mundo, ela optara por um tema internacional, e contratara espetáculos e chefs do Caribe, América do Sul e Ásia, que voariam para Mykonos. Mas, como temera, era difícil agendar coisas com tão pouca antecedência, e seus longos dias no escritório eram repletos de problemas. Apenas esperava que pudesse corresponder às expectativas de Edward.

— Gianne pode ligar para eles — disse Edward. — Nós iremos para Santorini amanhã. Tenho outro hotel lá... o Astraea. Abriu um ano atrás, e já ganhou uma excelente reputação. Acho que pode ser útil para você ver um hotel similar ao Artemis em operação.

Aquilo fazia sentido, reconheceu Isabella. Havia planejado diversos entretenimentos para a festa do Artemis enquanto o hotel estava vazio, e estava tendo dificuldade em visualizar os salões repletos de pessoas.

— Quanto tempo acha que a viagem vai levar? Se formos pela manhã, talvez eu possa voltar para o escritório à tarde.

Edward meneou a cabeça e sorriu lindamente.

— Estaremos fora o dia inteiro... talvez a noite também. Você tem trabalhado dez horas por dia nas últimas duas semanas, precisa de um descanso.

Ele pagou o jantar e seguiu Isabella para fora do restaurante, segurando-lhe a mão enquanto eles passeavam gentilmente no mar calmo.

— Vamos viajar para Santorini em meu barco. Tenho uma reunião com o gerente do Astraea, mas não deve demorar muito. Depois disso, teremos o dia para nós.

Não espere muito disto, Isabella disse a si mesma com firmeza. Era verdade que ela trabalhara muito nas últimas semanas. Edward estava apenas sendo gentil em oferecer-lhe um passeio. Mas não podia negar sua excitação com a perspectiva de passar um dia inteiro com ele.

— Você gostaria de ir a uma boate ou voltar para o Artemis? — perguntou Edward quando eles passaram na porta de uma das muitas boates da ilha.

Ela pareceria muito ansiosa se dissesse que preferia voltar à privacidade da suíte deles? O brilho nos olhos verdes lhe disse que Edward lera sua mente, e Isabella lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

— Eu gostaria de voltar para o hotel.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Está cansada?

— Nem um pouco.

— Ah. — Edward riu. — Então é para o hotel que iremos, ágape mou. Venha... vamos voltar andando pela praia.

Eles desceram os degraus para a areia e removeram os sapatos. Edward enrolou as bainhas da calça e conduziu-a para a beira d água, rodeando-lhe a cintura com um braço enquanto caminhavam.

Não seria seduzida pela praia enluarada, ou pelo céu estrelado acima deles, decidiu Isabella. Edward era uma companhia charmosa, e eles tinham apreciado alguns jantares maravilhosos juntos... E, é claro, o sexo era incrível... Mas ele não significava nada para ela. Porém, quando ele parou e virou-a para encará-la, ela sentiu a familiar fraqueza a percorrendo e soube que estava se enganando. Eles haviam se tornado amigos, além de amantes, durante as últimas semanas, e descoberto interesses comuns em filmes, autores, assim como um amor mútuo por viagens. O senso de humor de Edward a fazia rir, e seu desejo por ela, o qual não mostrava sinal de diminuir, equipava-se à sua paixão por ele.

— Volte — murmurou ele, a voz profunda tirando-a dos pensamentos. — Você continua me abandonando esta noite. Sobre o que está pensando?

Sobre como minha vida será vazia sem você, pensou ela. E sobre o medo que tenho de me apaixonar por você.

— Eu estava pensando sobre Rosalie. Gostaria de escrever para ela e explicar... que nunca pretendi magoá-la... que eu não sabia de sua existência, e que, se soubesse, jamais teria saído com Emmett. Ele enganou a nós duas — disse Isabella com tristeza. — Eu daria tudo para mudar os eventos daquela noite, e gostaria de dizer a Rosalie o quanto lamento sobre tudo.

Um silêncio tenso se seguiu.

— Eu o deixei zangado? — sussurrou ela, quando não pôde mais suportar o silêncio.

— Não, eu não estou zangado com você. — Sua raiva era direcionada para si mesmo, e para o modo errado que a julgara, reconheceu Edward. Dera a Isabella todos os motivos para odiá-lo, mas, pelo que a conhecia agora, duvidava que ela tivesse a capacidade de odiar. Ela não o julgara nem o condenara pela maneira como ele a tratara logo que a levara para Mykonos, e ele sentia humilhado por tamanha generosidade. — Eu já expliquei a situação para Rosalie, mas acho que ela gostaria de ouvir de você. Ela foi transferida para a ala de convalescença do hospital agora. Eu lhe darei o endereço.

— Obrigada. — Isabella sussurrou a palavra, contra os lábios que cobriram os seus num beijo tão doce que a emocionou. Não se apaixone, uma voz soou em sua cabeça. Mas seu coração sabia que o aviso viera tarde demais.

O Leandros era um iate de noventa pés, tão luxuoso que Isabella ficou sem fala enquanto Edward lhe mostrava tudo.

— Além do quarto principal, há mais quatro cabines de hóspedes, assim como aposentos para os empregados — disse ele enquanto conduzia o caminho para as salas de visita e de jantar, então subia para o deck principal. Ela o seguiu para baixo de um toldo branco que se movia gentilmente com a brisa. Assim que se sentou, um criado uniformizado apareceu e serviu-lhes taças de champanhe.

— É um barco incrível — comentou Isabella, dando um gole em seu drinque e sorrindo. — Não estou acostumada a beber champanhe às 10h da manhã. Isso provavelmente me fará dormir.

— Darei tudo de mim para garantir que você fique acordada — murmurou Edward, os olhos brilhando com divertimento quando ela corou.

Ele parecia mais relaxado do que ela já o vira, e maravilhoso em um jeans desbotado e uma camiseta preta que enfatizava os músculos poderosos do peito e abdômen. Os cabelos pretos estavam penteados para trás, e o conjunto todo era tão sexy que Isabella quase se derreteu.

— Você sai frequentemente no Leandros?

— Não com tanta frequência quanto eu gostaria. Trabalho tende a dominar minha vida. Rosalie e eu costumávamos convidar amigos e navegar pelas ilhas por algumas semanas no verão, mas isso parou depois que ela se casou. A ideia de divertimento de Emmett era ir a boates todas as noites, alegando que o ritmo de vida num barco era parado demais.

Ele soubera desde o começo que Emmett Hamilton e Rosalie não combinavam, pensou. Edward teria dissuadido sua irmã de se casar com o ator americano, mas não tivera oportunidade. Rosalie chegara a sua casa de Atenas com um Hamilton prepotente a tiracolo, revelando que eles tinham se casado no calor do momento em Las Vegas.

— Não fique zangado — ela suplicara quando Edward murmurara sua desaprovação. — Sei que Emmett é o homem certo para mim e que vamos passar o resto da vida juntos.

Mas Emmett logo se entediara com a vida de casado. Ele nunca confiara no cunhado, concedeu Edward. Honestamente, esperara que o casamento de Rosalie fracassasse. Soubera da reputação de mulherengo de Emmett, mas, em sua fúria sobre o acidente de Rosalie, havia culpado Isabella e se recusado a acreditar em sua alegação de inocência.

Com a menção de Rosalie e Emmett, Edward ficara silencioso e reflexivo.

— Quanto tempo leva para chegar a Santorini? — perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

— Estaremos lá em aproximadamente meia hora — Ele estendeu as longas pernas à frente e olhou-a por trás dos óculos escuros. — Você já visitou as ilhas gregas antes?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, viajei para França e Espanha, mas, fora isso, sempre passei as férias com meus pais em Cornwall.

— Você é próxima de seus pais, não é?

— Eu os adoro — confirmou Isabella. — Sou filha única, mas, em vez de me mimarem, eles me criaram para apreciar o valor do amor e amizade acima do dinheiro, e me encorajaram a estudar muito para que eu pudesse ter boas perspectivas de carreira. Teriam tido mais filhos, mas mamãe perdeu dois bebês depois de mim, e não podia suportar a possibilidade de sofrer tanto pela terceira vez, então decidiram agradecer pela filha que tinham. São ótimas pessoas — acrescentou suavemente. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por eles...

Isabella parou, imaginando se Edward faria algum comentário sobre como ela se vendera para ajudar os pais, mas ele permaneceu silencioso, e ela rapidamente mudou de assunto:

— Você possui hotéis em alguma outra ilha grega?

— O Alkimini, em Agistri, foi meu primeiro hotel, seguido de Athena, em Poros, e meu último projeto, o Aprhodite, está atualmente sendo construído em Rhodes, e deve estar pronto na próxima primavera. Minha meta é construir hotéis nas ilhas mais populares.

— Como você começou seus negócios? — perguntou Isabella, curiosa — Quero dizer, o que o fez decidir construir hotéis?

Ele ficou silencioso por um momento, então respondeu?

— Desespero é provavelmente a melhor resposta. Desespero para cumprir a promessa de cuidar de Rosalie que eu tinha feito a minha mãe. Eu não possuía nada. Sem dinheiro e pouca instrução. A única coisa que tinha eram algumas terras em Agistri. Minha mãe as herdara da família, mas eu não soube disso até após a morte dela. Descobri que possuía seis acres de terra e uma vista espetacular para o mar. — Edward riu. — Para ser honesto, não fiquei muito impressionado. O terreno era muito rochoso para fazenda, e seu único uso era como pasto para cabras. Enquanto isso, eu viajava para a ilha de Aegina todos os dias, para trabalhar como operário nas dúzias de hotéis que estavam sendo construídos lá. Uma noite, assisti ao sol se pondo sobre o mar, e ocorreu-me que eu poderia construir um hotel no meu terreno, e a vista seria a maior atração para turistas. Não foi fácil — admitiu ele. — Mas consegui um empréstimo com o gerente do banco para comprar materiais de construção, e convenci os conselheiros da ilha que um hotel ajudaria a economia de Agistri. Nos dois anos seguintes, trabalhei em construções em Aegina durante o dia, e, de noite, paguei um grupo de homens para me ajudar na construção de meu próprio hotel. O nome Alkimini é em homenagem à minha mãe. O fato de Agistri ser próxima a Atenas logo trouxe muitas famílias gregas de férias, e o hotel se tornou um sucesso tão rapidamente que pude repagar o empréstimo e comprar um bom terreno na ilha de Poros.

— Como você conseguiu cuidar de Rosalie enquanto trabalhava todas estas horas? — perguntou Isabella.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ela ficava na escola durante o dia, e depois se sentava no escritório do local de construção e fazia tarefa de casa. Em Poros, nós morávamos numa construção móvel, enquanto o Athena estava sendo construído, e, quando Rosalie cresceu, começou a cozinhar para os operários. Não foi uma infância ideal — disse ele. — No começo, todo dinheiro que eu ganhava ia para os negócios, e eu sempre me sentia culpado por não poder dar a Rosalie coisas que as amigas tinham, como roupas novas e excursões com a escola. Mas ela nunca reclamou. Embora tenha passado por um período implorando que eu me casasse. Acho que Rosalie pensava que, se eu tivesse uma esposa, ela não precisaria mais cozinhar.

— Você nunca considerou isso? — murmurou Isabella.

Houve uma longa pausa antes que ele respondesse:

— Eu fui noivo brevemente. Tanya é de meu vilarejo e nós crescemos juntos. Eu tinha uns 15 anos quando me apaixonei por ela. Quando o casamento de meus pais acabou, e depois que ambos morreram, Tanya era a única pessoa próxima a mim. Eu a adorava — admitiu ele, as feições enrijecendo — e acreditei que ela me amasse. Fiquei radiante quando ela concordou em se casar comigo. Ela parecia gostar de Rosalie e pensei que formaríamos uma família. Mas, um mês antes do casamento, Tanya admitiu estar saindo secretamente com um de meus melhores amigos. Caius pertence a uma das famílias mais ricas de Agistri e tinha um futuro garantido... enquanto eu possuía um terreno insignificante, uma ideia louca, imensas dívidas e uma irmã órfã — Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. — Se eu estivesse no lugar de Tanya, teria escolhido o sujeito mais rico também.

Isabella foi tomada por uma onda de tristeza ao imaginar Edward como um jovem se esforçando para sobreviver e cuidar de uma criança.

— O que você fez quando ela lhe contou?

Ele deu de ombros.

— O que eu podia fazer? Caius era a melhor escolha, e eu a amava tanto que queria o melhor para ela. Dei minha benção aos dois e afoguei minhas mágoas em ouzo no dia do casamento deles — terminou Edward com uma risada que não disfarçava a dor que sentira. Aos 20 anos, seu coração fora partido; agora, ele estava determinado a que nenhuma outra mulher tivesse o poder de tocar suas emoções.

— Não me surpreende que você tenha bebido — disse Isabella suavemente. — Foi enganado pela garota que amava e por seu melhor amigo. Isso deve ter sido muito doloroso.

Edward franziu o cenho. Nunca havia falado sobre seu relacionamento com Tanya para ninguém, e não entendia por que compartilhara uma confidência tão pessoal com Isabella. Talvez porque ela ouvisse, diferentemente das mulheres, que só queriam falar de si mesmas.

— Para ser honesto, eu tinha colocado Tanya num pedestal — disse ele. — Mas, seis meses atrás, descobri a verdadeira natureza dela, que me contatou do nada e sugeriu que nos encontrássemos para falar dos velhos tempos. Presumi que Caius estaria junto, mas ela foi ao meu hotel sozinha e deixou claro que, uma vez que agora eu era mais rico do que Caius, arrependia-se de ter me abandonado anos atrás. Propôs divorciar-se de Caius, e parecia pensar que eu agarraria a chance de me casar com ela. É claro que eu a rejeitei. Mas isso me fez perceber minha sorte por ter escapado de Tanya e confirmou minha crença de que o amor é uma ilusão, e, casamento, uma instituição ultrapassada.

— Eu não acredito nisso — murmurou Isabella. — Meus pais são felizes no casamento há trinta anos.

— Suponho que existem exceções — concedeu Edward. — Mas o casamento de meus pais foi destruído pela infidelidade de meu pai, e Rosalie ficou arrasada ao descobrir que Emmett estava tendo um caso.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio. Ainda se sentia culpada por ter feito parte do final do casamento de Rosalie. Sem saber o que dizer, levantou-se e atravessou o deck, recostando-se contra a grade de apoio do barco enquanto absorvia a beleza de Aegean no sol brilhante.

Quando Leandros se aproximou da ilha, Isabella viu que os penhascos avermelhados estavam cobertos de centenas de casas brancas, as quais, à distância, pareciam açúcar cristalizado em cima de um bolo.

— Santorini fica sobre o local de um vulcão — explicou Edward, indo para seu lado. — As laterais íngremes são rochas vulcânicas e a ilha formam uma baía ao redor da cratera.

— Os penhascos são tão altos — murmurou Isabella, olhando para as pedras irregulares acima deles.

— Acredito que a capital, Fira, tem mais de duzentos metros acima do nível do mar. A vista do teleférico, que você pode ver percorrendo a lateral da montanha, é espetacular, mas hoje estamos subindo mais a costa. O Astraea é perto da vila de Oia, que tem a reputação de ter o pôr do sol mais fantástico do mundo.

— Você gosta de ver o sol se pôr, não é? — provocou Isabella, lembrando-se de como ele dissera que assistir ao pôr do sol em Agistri lhe dera a ideia de construir um hotel lá.

Edward riu.

— Pôr do sol e vistas espetaculares atraem turistas. Podemos viajar para o Astraea de carro, ou escalar os trezentos degraus na lateral do penhasco — disse ele quando Leandros entrou no pequeno porto e derrubou a âncora.

Isabella levantou o rosto para o sol e inalou o aroma salgado do mar.

— Eu voto pelos degraus — replicou ela, o coração disparando quando ele pegou sua mão.

— Tudo bem... mas não diga que não avisei.

Ela estava ofegante no momento em que eles chegaram ao topo do penhasco, mas sua falta de fôlego não era somente por causa da subida íngreme. Edward continuou segurando-lhe a mão enquanto eles passeavam pelas ruas estreitas de Oia, esperando pacientemente enquanto ela pausava para admirar a arquitetura da igreja e as diversas casas brancas com suas janelas repletas de flores.

O hotel Astraea era erguido sobre a extremidade de um penhasco, e, como Edward prometera, oferecia vistas maravilhosas da baía e das ilhas próximas.

— Há apenas um ou dois problemas que precisam de minha atenção, mas devo terminar em uma hora — disse ele após ter lhe mostrado o hotel. — Peça para alguém da recepção lhe indicar onde é a praia, e eu a encontrarei lá mais tarde.

Ela havia encontrado o paraíso, decidiu um pouco mais tarde, após descer uma ladeira do hotel e chegar a uma pequena angra pitoresca. Leandros estava atracado na baía, e Isabella supôs que algum dos empregados do deck tinha levado o guarda-sol e toalha de piquenique, os quais estavam agora arranjados na praia. Isabella removeu as roupas que cobriam seu biquíni e deitou-se na toalha, apreciando o sol quente na sua pele. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Não dormira muito na noite intensa com Edward...

— Espero que você tenha passado bastante protetor solar.

A voz profunda de Edward a despertou de um sonho erótico no qual ele acariciava seu corpo nu. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que tinha dormido por quase uma hora, então deu um grito no momento que sentiu alguma coisa gelada em suas costas.

— Você não quer se queimar — murmurou ele, enquanto começava a espalhar loção protetora sobre seus ombros.

Isabella abriu os olhos para vê-lo deitado na toalha ao seu lado, apoiado sobre um cotovelo, enquanto continuava passando creme na sua pele. Estava extremamente sexy numa sunga azul-marinho, o bonito bronzeado brilhando no sol. A massagem rítmica das mãos fortes em suas costas era sensual, mas ela resistiu à vontade de virar-se e puxá-lo para cima de si.

— Já está bem — disse Isabella, enrubescendo quando se sentou e viu que seus mamilos tinham enrijecido e marcavam a lycra do biquíni. E, quando olhou para cima, ficou atônita pela expressão ardente no rosto de Edward.

— Passaremos cerca de uma hora na praia, depois retornaremos ao Leandros para almoçar — disse ele, afastando-lhe os cabelos dos ombros e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— Bom plano... — Isabella arfou quando ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, enviando um tremor delicioso por seu corpo. — Como foi sua reunião? Resolveu os problemas?

— Em relação ao Astraea, sim. Mas novos problemas surgiram no Caribe. Meu hotel em St. Lucia foi danificado por uma tempestade tropical que abateu a ilha no fim de semana. Voarei para lá imediatamente após a festa do Artemis.

Aquilo significava que dali a uma semana ele estaria do outro lado do mundo... e ela, de volta à Inglaterra. Súbitas lágrimas nublaram sua visão, e Isabella virou a cabeça, fingindo olhar o mar enquanto tentava controlar suas emoções. Sempre soubera que o relacionamento deles seria temporário. O acordo tinha sido para que ela passasse um mês como sua amante, e logo o contrato terminaria, deixando-o livre para seguir com sua própria vida.

Edward teria uma amante em St. Lucia? Provavelmente, pensou. Gianne, a garota grega que a estava ajudando com os arranjos da festa, dissera que Edward tinha várias amantes ao redor do mundo. Dali uma semana ele a teria esquecido.

Segurando-lhe os ombros, ele gentilmente virou-a na sua direção, mas ela ficou tensa, incapaz de suportar a ideia de fazer amor com Edward enquanto estava se rompendo por dentro.

— Já tomei muito sol. Vou nada um pouco. — Com lágrimas escorrendo livremente por suas faces, Isabella levantou-se e correu para o mar.

O mar estava chocantemente frio na pele quente de Isabella, mas ela continuou andando e mergulhou sob uma onda, de modo que as lágrimas se misturassem com a água salgada. Nadou até que estivesse sem fôlego, então boiou de costas e deixou que as ondas a carregassem. Quando pôs os pés no chão, viu que Edward não estava mais sentado na praia. Ela estreitou os olhos contra o sol, tentando avistá-lo, então arfou quando braços fortes subitamente se fecharam a seu redor.

— Você me assustou! — exclamou Isabella, empurrando-lhe o peito, tentando forçá-lo a liberá-la. Mas ele meramente a abraçou com mais força, prendendo-a contra seu corpo traidor, que minava sua determinação de resistir.

— Eu não posso — murmurou ele entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos e abaixando a cabeça.

Edward capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo possessivo, fazendo-a se derreter instantaneamente. Isabella de súbito descobriu que o chão do oceano não estava a seu alcance. Não tinha escolha senão agarrar-se a Edward para não cair. E, no momento em que curvou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, soube que tinha perdido a batalha. Queria fazer amor com Edward, precisava disso. E, quando o beijou de volta com fervorosa paixão e ouviu o gemido baixo dele, nada mais importava, exceto se entregar ao momento presente.

Edward levou-a para o raso e deitou-a sobre a areia úmida, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Isabella era como uma droga em seu sangue, e, como um viciado, ele não podia resistir a ela, pensou, fitando os olhos tão castanhos e cristalinos quanto o chocolate mais fino.

O que havia sobre aquela mulher que o fazia desejar mais do que simples satisfação sexual? Já tinha sido um tolo antes, lembrou-se. Tanya despedaçara seu coração e Edward jurara nunca mais se abrir para tal sofrimento. Pensara que se cansaria de Isabella com o tempo, e voltaria para sua vida dominada por trabalho e sexo ocasional. Mas, enquanto observava o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos chocolates, percebeu que estava cansado de sua velha vida.

Ele beijou-lhe a boca, o rosto, o pescoço, então desatou o laço na nuca de Isabella e abaixou os pequenos triângulos do biquiní, seu corpo enrijecendo com a visão dos lindos seios nus.

— Você é maravilhosa — disse ele, e inclinou a cabeça para tomar o primeiro botão, então seu gêmeo, na boca, sorrindo quando ela arqueou os quadris num convite.

— Eu quero você — Edward removeu-lhe a calcinha do biquiní, então sua própria sunga. — Você também me quer, não é, Isabella? Ambos somos prisioneiros deste desejo poderoso, e esta é a única verdade entre nós.

Ele a penetrou com uma investida selvagem... então parou instantaneamente e praguejou.

— Machuquei você?

Isabella envolveu as pernas ao redor das costas dele, impedindo-o de se retirar.

— Você não poderia me machucar — ela o assegurou, sabendo que, fisicamente pelo menos, aquilo era verdade. Então, beijou-o, dizendo-lhe com os lábios o que não podia falar em voz alta: que era completamente dele, e Edward era o dono de seu coração.

Enquanto eles se movimentavam em perfeita harmonia, as ondas batiam gentilmente ao redor, e gaivotas cantavam acima, mas Isabella só estava ciente do corpo poderoso de Edward, levando-a ao topo do prazer. Podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele em uníssono com as suas, e enterrou os calcanhares na areia, arqueando-se quando os primeiros espasmos de prazer intenso a percorreram. Ele continuou os movimentos, cada vez mais rapidamente, a respiração ofegante, até que, com uma feroz investida final, fez com que ambos tombassem de prazer.

Eu amo você. Isabella moveu os lábios sobre o peito largo e balbuciou as palavras que não podia falar. Logo Edward a dispensaria de sua vida, e ela teria de sobreviver de alguma maneira. Seus dias e noites solitários seriam insuportáveis. Mas ele estava ali agora, e ela agarrou-se a Edward como se pudesse imprimir a sensação daquele corpo contra o seu para sempre.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, erguendo a cabeça e afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto. — Como deve ter notado, você tem um efeito desastroso sobre meu autocontrole. Lamento que a seu lado eu me torne um bárbaro.

Ternura inundou o coração de Isabella.

— Eu não lamento sua paixão. Adoro o jeito como faz amor comigo.

Ele a estudou, a expressão inescrutável, e Isabella temeu ter revelado demais. Mas então Edward se levantou, ajudou-a a ficar de pé envolveu-a em seus braços.

— Vamos para St. Lucia comigo?

Ela devia ter entendido errado. Mas, quando o olhou, viu que Edward estava mortalmente sério, e seu coração disparou. Por quê?, Queria perguntar-lhe. Por quanto tempo? Uma semana, um mês? Isso importava, quando queria concordar de qualquer maneira? Nada na vida vinha com garantias... perder Garrett lhe ensinara isso. Por que não viver o momento e apreciar um caso com Edward por quanto tempo durasse? Era corajosa o bastante?

— Não posso — sussurrou ela. — Preciso voltar para casa, começar a procurar emprego...

— Você não precisaria trabalhar enquanto estivesse comigo.

Isabella enrubesceu.

— Eu jamais permitiria que você me sustentasse. Foi somente pela segurança de meus pais que eu... — Ela parou, vergonha a dominando com a lembrança de que se vendera.

— Os motivos pelos quais eu a trouxe para Mykonos estão no passado — disse Edward com firmeza. — Quero que tenhamos um futuro... que apreciemos nosso relacionamento por quanto tempo cada um de nós quiser que dure.

O que ele diria se ela revelasse que queria estar a seu lado para sempre? Isabella o estudou, vendo o homem resoluto e independente que não confiava em ninguém, que fazia seu próprio destino, e duvidou que ele permitisse que alguma mulher quebrasse suas defesas.

— Depois de St. Lucia, eu estava planejando tirar algumas semanas de férias em minha casa de Antigua. É lindo lá, e nós poderíamos passar algum tempo longe das pressões do dia a dia... relaxando e apreciando a companhia um do outro — murmurou ele de maneira persuasiva.

A boca dele estava muito perto da sua, e Isabella não foi capaz de resistir.

— Isso parece ótimo — sussurrou contra os lábios de Edward. — Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a relaxar?

Ele riu.

— A última coisa que fico quando estou com você, ágape, é relaxado. — Sério, agora, ele a olhou. — Irá comigo?

Isabella ignorou a sensação de que estava prestes a se jogar de um penhasco e assentiu.

— Sim.

Edward a beijou carinhosamente, antes de erguê-la nos braços e murmurar:

— Você está muito linda, ágape mou, mas também com muita areia. Nós precisamos nadar. Ele a carregou para o mar, rindo enquanto a abaixava na água cristalina, antes de fazer amor com ela mais uma vez.

Edward estava apoiado sobre um cotovelo, observando o sol da manhã brilhar nos cabelos de Isabella contra os travesseiros. Os cílios longos batiam nas faces e a expressão era serena. Seu anjo adormecido, pensou ele, tomando por uma estranha sensação. Mas os sentimentos que Isabella lhe despertava estavam longe de ser religiosos, e ele não pôde resistir em afastar o lençol, de modo que a luz do sol brilhasse sobre os ombros delgados e seios firmes. Seus dedos trilharam um caminho pelo estômago reto, descendo para o triângulo de cachos mognos que escondiam a feminilidade. Ela era incrivelmente linda, e Edward enrijeceu no momento em que deslizou uma mão entre as coxas perfeitas e as entreabriu gentilmente.

— Edward? — Isabella abriu olhos sonolentos.

— Quem mais você estava esperando?

O sorriso dela roubou-lhe o fôlego.

— Você. Somente você.

Eles começaram a se beijar e a se acariciar com movimentos lentos e sensuais, mas alguma coisa estava martelando no cérebro de Isabella.

— Edward! A festa!

— Ainda não está na hora, ágape. Prometo deixá-la levantar-se até lá.

— Mas há coisas a fazer...

Ela perdeu o fôlego quando ele abaixou a cabeça e provocou-lhe as dobras aveludadas com a língua. Instintivamente, abriu mais as pernas, gemendo quando Edward fechou os lábios sobre o ponto sensível de seu clitóris. Excitação a percorreu, e Isabella arfou de prazer, desesperada para que ele continuasse as explorações, mas incapaz de calar a voz em sua cabeça que avisava que hoje era o dia da festa de inauguração do Artemis, e que planejara acordar ao amanhecer.

Freneticamente, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele.

— Mas, Edward, eu deveria...

Ele levantou a cabeça brevemente.

— Quer que eu pare?

— Sim. — Ela ergueu os quadris em súplica muda, gemendo quando a língua mergulhou entre suas dobras sedosas. — Não... não pare... não pare nunca.

Ela estava tremendo no momento em que ele cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu e a penetrou com movimentos lentos e deliberados, demonstrando seu controle total.

— Isso é tudo que importa, Isabella mou — murmurou Edward com o coração batendo descompassado.

Ficou chocado ao perceber que tinha falado a verdade. Sua necessidade de fazer amor com Isabella era mais importante do que seus negócios, do que a festa iminente para inaugurar seu novo hotel... até mesmo mais importante do que sua irmã, reconheceu. Theos, o que estava pensando? Mas sua capacidade de racionalizar estava se dissipando, e tinha apenas consciência dos corpos de ambos e do caminho para a ansiada liberação.

Edward segurou-lhe as nádegas e ergueu-lhe os quadris, aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos até fazê-la gritar.

— Isabella. — Com um gemido gutural, ele estremeceu, onda após onda de prazer o percorrendo, até que tombou sobre ela e fechou os olhos, perguntando-se por que seu coração parecia doer cada vez que ele a tornava sua.

Depois, Edward a abraçou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Ela poderia ficar o dia inteiro ali, pensou Isabella sonhadoramente. Mas a festa do Artemis era importante para ele, e ela queria que fosse perfeita.

— Agora vou deixá-la trabalhar — murmurou ele com um sorriso e um beijinho nos lábios.

— Obrigada, senhor gentil — brincou ela, antes de atravessar o quarto para o banheiro.

— Já decidiu o que vai vestir esta noite?

Isabella pausou e olhou para trás.

— Eu não vou à festa. Não posso. Haverá uma grande cobertura da mídia, e não quero arriscar ser fotografada com você. Como explicaria minha presença a Rosalie? Isso seria... estranho. — Ela mordiscou o lábio, nervosa pelo silêncio absoluto dele. — Vou me assegurar de deixar tudo preparado, e, esta noite, Gianne lidará com quaisquer problemas de última hora.

Edward a olhou por um longo momento.

— Rosalie é minha responsabilidade — falou finalmente. — Você irá à festa como minha companheira. Isto é uma ordem, Isabella — acrescentou quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. — Você fez todo o trabalho, e esta é a sua noite, tanto quanto minha. — Edward levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, reaparecendo segundos depois com uma caixa na mão. — Eu comprei isto para que você use esta noite.

Isabella o olhou assustada, então abriu a tampa da caixa para revelar um vestido de seda cor de marfim. Com dedos trêmulos, removeu-o da caixa e arfou ao segurá-lo contra o corpo.

— Oh, Edward... é lindo. — O vestido era espetacular: longo, de seda, coberto com camadas de chiffon e ornado com cristais e pérolas em suas alcinhas estreitas e ao redor do decote redondo. — É um vestido de conto de fadas — sussurrou ela, abaixando o olhar para esconder as lágrimas.

Ele segurou-lhe o queixo e ergueu-lhe o rosto para o seu.

— Esta noite você será minha princesa, ágape mou.

O sorriso dela o desarmou, antes que Isabella se colocasse na ponta dos pés e lhe roçasse os lábios com os seus num beijo dolorosamente doce. Eles precisavam conversar, reconheceu Edward enquanto ela ia para o banheiro. Havia coisas que ele precisava lhe dizer. Mas não podia se esquecer dos termos originais do acordo, e imaginou se era um tolo em ter a esperança de que seu dinheiro não fosse o único motivo pelo qual ela se entregava todas as noites com uma paixão que lhe tocava a alma.

Isabella estava confiante de que todos os preparativos que fizera nas últimas três semanas garantiriam que a festa de inauguração seria um sucesso, mas, como temera, ainda havia problemas inesperados que requisitavam sua atenção. Ela passou o dia dando telefonemas de última hora, organizando a cobertura da mídia e tentando atender as exigências das celebridades convidadas. Era fim da tarde quando retornou à suíte, e, depois de um banho rápido, secou os cabelos e aplicou uma maquiagem leve, antes de colocar o vestido que Edward escolhera para ela.

Era de uma butique famosa e devia ter custado uma fortuna. Isabella sentia-se desconfortável que ele gastasse tanto, quando já estava pagando uma grande soma por Swan Gems... mas ele fizera questão do vestido, e ela queria agradá-lo, reconheceu.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou no quarto, parando abruptamente quando ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— Você tira meu fôlego, ágape — disse ele, olhando-a de cima a baixo. — Então, se aproximou e removeu uma caixinha de veludo do bolso do paletó. — Isto vai complementar o vestido com perfeição — murmurou, erguendo um colar de pérolas entrelaçadas com diamantes. — É um presente em agradecimento pelas horas de trabalho duro que você gastou organizando a festa.

— Edward, eu não posso aceitar isto — disse Isabella quando ele a virou para o espelho. Olhou para o reflexo dos dois: o homem alto e impossivelmente bonito num terno preto, e uma mulher usando um vestido e um colar deslumbrantes. — Você não precisa me dar presentes. Eu gostei de trabalhar no Artemis.

— Mesmo assim, você merece um descanso. Eu terei de passar algum tempo lidando com problemas em meu hotel em St. Lucia, mas nossa viagem a Antigua é puramente de lazer... ou impuramente — acrescentou, os olhos brilhando com promessa sensual. — Admito que estou impaciente para tê-la só para mim, sem outras distrações, ágape mou.

Então, ele lhe deu um beijo tão doce que levou lágrimas aos olhos de Isabella. Ela pensara que tinha imaginado a sensação de união entre os dois cada vez que faziam amor, e se chamara de tola por nutrir a esperança de que Edward a considerasse especial. Uma vez, ele dissera que amor era uma ilusão, mas as batidas erráticas do coração sob os dedos de Isabella eram muito reais.

— Nós precisamos conversar — disse ele, olhando-a com intensidade.

— Mas não há tempo agora.

Como se para provar isso, alguém bateu à porta da suíte.

— É provavelmente Gianne — disse Isabella. — Vou apanhar minha bolsa.

O telefone sobre o criado-mudo tocou e ela atendeu, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir a mensagem da recepcionista.

— Tenho um telefonema da minha mãe — disse ela, intrigada, para Edward. Quando chegara a Mykonos, havia contatado seus pais para explicar que estava na Grécia com uma amiga por algumas semanas, e lhes dera o telefone do Artemis. Uma sensação inexplicável de medo instalou-se em seu estômago. — Espero que ela esteja bem.

— Eu vou descer com Gianne enquanto você atende. — Edward andou em direção à porta. — Não temos de receber os convidados antes de vinte minutos.

Isabella observou-o sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

— Mamãe? — Ela agarrou o telefone ao ouvir o som de soluços. — O que aconteceu?

— Oh, Isabella. Eu não entendo nada — gaguejou Renée, chorando. — Seu pai e eu voltamos de Cornwall hoje para encontrar uma carta do banco dizendo que eles tomarão posse de Carlton House. Seu pai admitiu que não pagou a hipoteca por causa dos problemas financeiros de Swan Gems, e estamos atrasados com as prestações. Ele ligou para algumas pessoas... Vantage alguma coisa ou...

Renée pausou para respirar.

— Ele me garantiu que Vantage tinha concordado em comprar Swan, e que teríamos o dinheiro para a casa. Mas quando acabou de falar com o diretor-executivo, estava pálido como um fantasma. Parece que Vantage nunca teve interesse em Swan. A companhia controladora... seja lá o que isso significa... recusou permissão para a compra. Seu pai já havia assegurado o banco que Vantage ia comprar Swan Gems, e que ele quitaria a hipoteca imediatamente. Mas o banco checou com a Vantage, e, quando eles descobriram que a venda não ia acontecer, cancelaram o empréstimo sobre Carlton. — A voz de Renée falhou. — Quando seu pai ouviu isso, sofreu um colapso.

— Como assim, um colapso? — perguntou Isabella, tremendo. — Mamãe...

— Ele está bem — sua mãe a tranquilizou. — Billy chamou uma ambulância, e seu pai fez diversos exames no hospital, mas todos os resultados foram bons. Eles disseram que ele está sofrendo de estresse extremo. Isabella, não sei o que fazer.

Sua mãe chorou, e o medo na voz dela cortou o coração de Isabella.

— Oficiais estão vindo amanhã ao meio-dia para nos despejar, e irão se apropriar de quaisquer coisas que ainda estiverem na casa. Nem sei por onde começar a empacotar. Nossa vida inteira está nesta casa.

— Mamãe, você não precisa empacotar nada — disse Isabella rapidamente. — Houve algum engano. Vantage Investments definitivamente concordou em comprar Swan. Estou em contato com alguém da companhia controladora... Cullen Enterprises. — Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando o que sua mãe diria se soubesse o quão íntimo era seu contato com Edward. — Não chore. Eu resolverei tudo, certo? E depois irei para casa.

Aquilo devia ser um engano, pensou freneticamente enquanto pegava a mala e jogava seus pertences dentro. Um mal-entendido entre o banco e a Vantage parecia à explicação mais provável. Isabella respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Explicaria a situação para Edward, e ele resolveria o problema.

A menos que ele fosse o problema? Não, isso era impossível, refletiu. Eles haviam feito um acordo, e Edward prometera comprar Swan Gems. Seu relacionamento com Edward não era mais baseado no desejo dele de vingança, e não havia razão para que ele quebrasse uma promessa. Confiava nele, assegurou a si mesma quando pegou sua bolsa, desesperada para descer ao saguão, onde Edward a esperava.

Mas não podia negar o pressentimento que a dominava e, após um momento de hesitação, voltou a entrar no quarto. A probabilidade de que o diretor-executivo da Vantage, Jared Holt, ainda estivesse no escritório numa sexta-feira à noite era remota, mas, se ela pudesse falar com ele primeiro...

Uma mulher atendeu o telefone.

— Sr. Holt não está disponível, mas vou passá-la para Embry Lloyd.

Cinco minutos depois, uma voz masculina impaciente interrompeu a explicação frenética de Isabella.

— Srta. Swan, sou presidente da Vantage Investments e garanto-lhe que não estou enganado. É verdade que tivemos interesse em comprar sua companhia, mas a ideia foi vetada por nossa companhia controladora, sob ordens diretas do dono da Cullen Enterprises.

— Mas o Sr. Cullen me prometeu... — insistiu Isabella desesperada. — O senhor deve estar enganado.

— Acho que vai descobrir que você está enganada — disse a voz do outro lado da linha. — Não há e nunca houve nenhum acordo para comprar Swan Gems. Agora, está tarde, Srta. Swan, e eu gostaria de ir para casa. A menos que haja mais alguma coisa...

— Não... nada mais. — Isabella forçou as palavras. — Obrigada por esclarecer a situação, Sr. Lloyd.

Isabella desligou e sentou-se na cama. O quarto estava girando. Certamente ela não ia fazer algo melodramático como desmaiar? Uma onda de náusea veio em seguida. Não podia desmaiar; tinha de voltar para Carlton House antes que os oficiais jogassem seus pais na rua.

Passos soaram no piso de mármore e a porta do quarto se abriu.

— O que está acontecendo? — demandou Edward, estreitando os olhos para o rosto pálido dela. — Por que você não desceu? Os convidados estão reunidos no saguão, esperando que a festa comece, e quero você ao meu lado. Qual é o problema? — Ele lembrou-se do gemido angustiado que ouvira ao entrar na suíte. — Você está doente?

A dor no coração de Isabella era pura agonia... mas talvez houvesse uma explicação simples para a notícia que acabara de ter, pensou. Lentamente, levantou-se da cama e o encarou.

— Diga-me, Edward, você algum dia pretendeu comprar Swan Gems? Ou me trouxe para Grécia e fez de mim sua amante... permitindo que eu acreditasse que os problemas de meu pai estavam resolvidos... enquanto, o tempo todo, sabia que ordenara Vantage Investments a não proceder com a compra?

Por um segundo, alguma coisa indefinível brilhou nos olhos verdes, antes que a máscara caísse e a expressão de Edward se tornasse inescrutável. Mas a pequena hesitação dissera tudo a Isabella, e seu coração estraçalhou.

Tola, murmurou uma voz interior. Sete meses atrás, tinha acreditado que Emmett Hamilton a amava. Tinha confiado totalmente nele, que a enganara, e ela jurara não dar seu amor ou confiança tão facilmente de novo. Mas lá estava, com outro homem, em outro quarto de hotel, absolutamente destruída pela percepção de que Edward mentira. Quando aprenderia que os homens a abandonavam, ou a enganavam e mentiam, e que não valiam a mágoa que causavam?, Perguntou-se amargamente.

— Minha mãe telefonou para me dizer que o banco tomou posse de Carlton House — Isabella disse a Edward. — Os oficiais irão despejá-los amanhã.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Bancos geralmente não emitem uma ordem de despejo a menos que haja sérios atrasos na hipoteca de uma propriedade.

— Papai não paga as prestações de Carlton há meses — disse Isabella. — Todo o dinheiro dele estava na companhia. Eu lhe disse tudo isso. Você sabia que meus pais corriam o risco de perder a casa.

— Não pensei que isso fosse tão iminente.

— Não... suponho que você pensou que poderia me manter por mais um tempo antes de revelar o patife mentiroso que é. — Isabella ignorou a expressão raivosa de Edward. — Meu pai informou ao banco que a Vantage ia comprar Swan Gems, e que, assim que os papéis fossem assinados, ele pagaria a hipoteca de Carlton House. Mas, quando o banco contatou Vantage, eles foram informados de que nenhuma venda ocorreria. Dez minutos atrás, falei com Embry Lloyd na Vantage, que confirmou que a compra foi vetada pelo dono de Cullen Enterprises... em outras palavras, por você.

No silêncio que seguiu sua acusação, o fato de ele não negar foi como uma faca atravessando o coração de Isabella.

— Você destruiu a vida de meus pais, e eu nunca irei perdoá-lo — declarou ela, a voz tremendo de emoção.

Edward se aproximou, mas parou abruptamente quando ela se afastou.

— Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas — disse ele. — Se me der uma chance de explicar...

— Do mesmo jeito que permitiu que eu me defendesse das acusações de ter roubado Emmett Hamilton de sua irmã — interrompeu ela, furiosa. — Você se recusou a me ouvir, e, em sua busca por vingança, exigiu que eu me tornasse sua amante. Todavia, pior de tudo — disse Isabella, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto —, você mentiu para mim.

— Ouça-me — murmurou ele com firmeza. — Admito que logo que eu a trouxe para Grécia não tinha intenção de ajudar seu pai a sair do buraco financeiro. Minha irmã sofreu ferimentos horríveis, e, como sabe, acreditei que você fosse em parte responsável pelo acidente. Os jornais estavam cheios de histórias sobre seu gosto por roubar maridos alheios, e eu queria machucá-la, como acreditava que você tinha machucado Rosalie... — O celular dele tocou. Praguejando, Edward atendeu: — Irei em cinco minutos. Diga à equipe do bar para servir mais champanhe aos convidados.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Isabella.

— Tudo isso mudou quando eu a levei para cama. Sexo com você foi uma experiência incrível. Eu não conhecia um prazer tão intenso antes — admitiu ele. — E, quando descobri que você era virgem, que eu a tinha julgado de modo errado, liguei imediatamente para Jared Holt, dizendo que eu havia mudado de ideia e queria que a Vantage procedesse com a compra de Swan Gems.

Isabella lembrou-se do telefonema que fizera antes que Edward entrasse na suíte, e meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não acredito em você. Embry Lloyd deixou bem claro que a Vantage não tem planos de comprar Swan Gems. Um de vocês está mentindo... e não acho que seja ele.

— Está me chamando de mentiroso? — Os olhos dele escureceram de raiva. — Não sei por que Embry Lloyd está envolvido — continuou sem esperar resposta. — Deixei instruções com Jared Holt. Obviamente houve algum mal-entendido.

Isabella fechou a mala e abriu o colar de pérolas que ele pusera ao redor de seu pescoço.

— O Sr. Lloyd disse que eu tinha cometido um engano, e ele está certo. Enganosamente, pensei que você fosse um homem de honra, mas é mentiroso e traidor, e espero nunca mais vê-lo enquanto eu viver.

— Theos, Isabella. Você não pode estar falando sério. — Edward segurou-lhe o braço e virou-a de frente para si. — Fale a verdade. O acordo que fizemos quando você foi ao meu hotel em Londres um mês atrás é a única razão pela qual se doa de forma tão apaixonada noite após noite?

No silêncio que se seguiu, a voz de Embry Lloyd ecoou na cabeça de Isabella. Não há e nunca houve nenhum acordo para comprar Swan Gems.

Como seu coração podia ainda doer por Edward depois daquela traição?, Perguntou-se ela. Mas não demonstraria isso.

— Que outra razão poderia haver? — demandou secamente. — Acreditei que você estava me pagando para ser sua amante.

Os olhos de Edward eram tão frios que ela deu um passo atrás.

— Devo lhe dar os parabéns por sua performance exemplar todas as noites — disse ele com ironia. — Talvez você deva considerar prostituição como uma nova carreira.

Isabella fechou os olhos brevemente contra a dor que a atingiu.

— Tenho que ir. — Ela pegou sua mala e dirigiu-se à porta. — Preciso voltar para meus país.

Edward se aproximou.

— Não está esquecendo nada?

— Eu pus o colar sobre o criado-mudo. Você viu.

Ele sorriu como um lobo antes de atacar sua presa.

— Não o colar... o vestido.

— Oh. — Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tola. A velha saia e a blusa que separara para viajar... suas roupas... estavam sobre a cama. — Eu vou trocar de roupa no banheiro.

— Quero o vestido de volta agora.

O brilho nos olhos verdes avisava-a de que ele não teria compunção de rasgar o vestido de seu corpo. Isabella sentia-se devastada por dentro, mas não o deixaria ver isso.

— O que é isso, Edward? Excitação de último minuto? — perguntou ela sarcasticamente, enquanto punha as mãos para trás e descia o zíper. Ele devia saber que o vestido não requisitava um sutiã, mas Isabella se recusou a desviar os olhos dele quando permitiu que o tecido de seda deslizasse até o chão.

Ele a olhou.

— Ambos sabemos que eu poderia tomá-la agora, e você não faria nada para me impedir.

Não fazia sentido negar aquilo quando seus mamilos estavam proeminentes, suplicando pelas mãos e boca dele. Mas ela deu de ombros.

— É verdade, você é fantástico em apertar os botões certos, Edward.

Isabella afastou-se e apressadamente vestiu sua saia e blusa. Nunca mais permitiria que ele a tocasse, nunca mais faria amor com ele e experimentaria o prazer indescritível que só conhecera com Edward. Com lágrimas nos olhos, foi para a porta, mas havia uma última coisa que precisava saber.

— Quanto tempo você antecipou que nosso relacionamento duraria depois da viagem para Antigua?

Edward olhou para as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces dela e quis puxá-la para seus braços e beijá-la, até que Isabella reconhecesse que o que eles haviam compartilhado no último mês era bom demais para jogar fora. Mas ela obviamente não pensava assim. Tinha ido para ele em Londres porque precisava do dinheiro para ajudar os pais, e, sem dúvida, concordara em ir para o Caribe porque apreciava os benefícios associados a ser amante de um milionário. Não era melhor do que Tanya ou que as incontáveis mulheres que viam sinais de dólares quando o olhavam.

— Eu não tinha planejado que durasse nada. Não gosto de compromisso — disse ele sardonicamente. — Algumas semanas de sol, mar e sexo é tudo que eu sempre quis de qualquer mulher, e você não é diferente.

— Entendo. — A pequena esperança em seu interior morreu, e Isabella percorreu os olhos pelas feições esculpidas e corpo poderoso num terno preto impecável... antes que se virasse e saísse da vida dele.

No momento em que Isabella chegou ao aeroporto, tinha perdido o último avião para Londres, mas estava tão desesperada para sair de Mykonos que pegou o voo seguinte para Atenas e, após uma noite em claro no terminal, conseguiu um lugar no primeiro voo para Gatwick na manhã seguinte. Quando o táxi atravessou os portões de Carlton House, imaginou que veria carros oficiais na propriedade, mas, para seu alívio, somente o carro do seu pai estava lá.

— Eles ainda não chegaram, então? — murmurou ela quando sua mãe abriu a porta, chorando ao avistá-la. — Onde está Billy?

— Desempacotando — replicou Renée, secando os olhos.

— Desempacotando? Mas... pensei que vocês tinham de sair até o meio-dia?

— Não. — Renée balançou a cabeça, parecendo muito confusa. — Nós poderemos ficar. Aparentemente, o dinheiro por Swan Gems foi depositado em nossa conta bancária ontem à noite, e hoje, logo cedo, seu pai liquidou a hipoteca. Não entendo o que está acontecendo, mas seu pai diz que tudo foi resolvido. Isso não é maravilhoso, querida? — Sua mãe sorriu.

— Sim, é maravilhoso — concordou Isabella.

Por que Edward fizera aquilo?, Perguntou-se. Ela lhe ferira o orgulho chamando-o de mentiroso? Isabella queria lhe devolver o dinheiro, mas Carlton House estava salva, sua mãe sorrindo de novo, e isso era tudo que importava.

— Como está papai?

— Aliviado... e descansando. Ele admitiu que não dorme bem há meses. — Renée suspirou. — Tenho outra notícia. Tia Maggie faleceu dormindo dois dias atrás. Ela tinha 92 anos, você sabe, embora dissesse a todos que tinha 87.

Sam entrou na sala, o rabo alto, e pulou no colo de Isabella, ronronando alto quando ela enterrou o rosto em seu pelo macio.

Renée acariciou-lhe o ombro e pegou uma caixa de lenço de papel.

— Sinto muito, querida. Sei o quanto gostava de sua tia — murmurou ela, inconsciente que as lágrimas de Isabella não eram apenas por sua tia, mas pelo grego enigmático que lhe roubara o coração.

Uma semana depois, Isabella olhava para o cheque sobre a mesa à sua frente. Então, ergueu os olhos para o advogado idoso, Aro Wimbourne, os olhos arregalados em choque.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que tia Maggie fosse tão rica.

— A Sra. Prentice era uma investidora perspicaz no mercado de ações — explicou o advogado, e adicionou em tom conspiratório: — Acredito que ela também fez uma fortuna apostando nos cavalos. Sua tia lhe deixou o apartamento em Pimlico, e diversos outros bens detalhados no testamento. Também estabeleceu um fundo fiduciário para que você recebesse após a morte dela. Como consignatário do fundo, é meu dever lhe entregar o cheque. — Ele riu. — Percebo que isso foi um choque. Suponho que você ainda não tem ideia do que quer fazer com o dinheiro?

Ela sorriu para Aro.

— Na verdade, sei exatamente o que vou fazer com o dinheiro. Posso gastá-lo imediatamente?

— Oh, sim, é todo seu, minha querida. Eu a aconselharia a investir, mas tenho certeza de que Maggie queria que você se divertisse.

Isabella não imaginava o dia que se divertiria novamente, mas estava grata por sua tia ter lhe dado meios de restaurar um pouco de seu orgulho. Imediatamente, enviou um cheque a Edward com a metade do valor que ele pagara por Swan Gems, garantindo que lhe enviaria o restante assim que vendesse o apartamento.

Você pagou pelo meu corpo e me tratou como sua prostituta, mas agora estou comprando meu auto-respeito de volta, escreveu furiosamente. Algum dia você será capaz de recuperar o seu, Edward?

Mas ele não a tratara como prostituta, reconheceu honestamente, conforme as semanas passavam e a dor de perdê-lo crescia a cada dia. Tinha aceitado que ela não soubera que Emmett era casado; consequentemente, não fazia sentido que se vingasse e a enganasse... especialmente quando, um dia depois que Isabella partira, ele pagara seu pai por Swan Gems.

Talvez ela tivesse sido muito precipitada recusando-se a ouvi-lo? Mas tivera tanto medo de ser enganada mais uma vez. E então ele confessara que só a convidara para ir à Antigua porque queria uma parceira sexual conveniente. Isabella enganara a si mesma acreditando que pudesse existir um relacionamento mais profundo entre os dois, e o coração despedaçado agora era sua própria culpa.

Edward observou a chuva no pára-brisa do carro e perguntou-se quanto tempo mais teria de ficar sentado do lado de fora da casa de Isabella, esperando-a voltar. Permaneceria ali pelo resto de sua vida, pensou, mas, quando consultou o relógio e viu que nem cinco minutos haviam se passado desde a última vez que checara, sua frustração aumentou.

Ele tinha recebido o cheque dela uma semana atrás, o qual estava no seu bolso até hoje... juntamente com o bilhete questionando se ele seria capaz de recuperar seu auto-respeito. Ficara furioso na noite da festa do Artemis, quando ela o acusara de tê-la enganado sobre comprar Swan Gems. Furioso que Isabella não confiara nele. Porém, mais tarde, quando havia se acalmado, concedera que fizera pouco para ganhar a confiança dela. Acreditara em todas as mentiras do jornal e forçara-a a se tornar sua amante sem lhe dar a chance de se defender. Tratara-a de modo imperdoável, pensou. Provavelmente estava perdendo tempo lá, mas descobrira, durante as últimas duas semanas, quando não podia trabalhar ou dormir, que tinha muito tempo para perder.

Uma figura entrou em seu campo de visão, a cabeça abaixada contra a chuva, os cabelos ruivos instantaneamente reconhecíveis. Ela perdera peso, ele notou. Parecia frágil, até mais linda do que a mulher que não saía de sua cabeça pelas últimas duas semanas. Ansiava envolvê-la nos braços, e seu corpo reagiu com desejo, mas ele ignorou o ardor físico. Havia coisas que precisava dizer, e, desta vez, estava determinado a fazer com que Isabella o ouvisse.

Isabella pôs a sacola do mercado sobre a mesa da cozinha e afastou os cabelos molhados dos olhos. Então, abriu um pacote de ração de gatos.

— Pelo menos um de nós tem apetite — murmurou quando Sam circulou seus tornozelos.

A campainha tocou e ela gemeu, tentada a ignorar. Devia ser uma de suas amigas, querendo consolá-la de sua depressão recente. Elas tinham boas intenções, mas Isabella preferia ficar sozinha.

A campainha tocou de novo, e, praguejando, ela foi abrir a porta da frente.

— Olá, Isabella.

A voz grave com sotaque a fez se sentir num carrossel, girando e girando cada vez mais rapidamente. Foi um alívio quando caiu na escuridão.

Ela abriu os olhos para se encontrar deitada no sofá, o rosto furioso de Edward a centímetros do seu, enquanto ele estava agachado ao seu lado.

— Theos, por que você não tem comido? — demandou ele.

— Eu como — mentiu ela, forçando-se a se sentar, aliviada pelas paredes não estarem mais girando.

— Você está magra demais — insistiu ele — e muito pálida. Há sombras sob seus olhos.

— E daí? Não tenho dormido bem. — Ela preferia morrer a admitir que estava sofrendo por ele. — Tenho tido pesadelos — acrescentou, inclinando o queixo. — Por que você está aqui, Edward?

Ele se levantou, mas sentou-se no sofá a seu lado... tão perto que ela estava consciente da coxa musculosa pressionada contra seu jeans.

— Primeiro, quero uma resposta — disse Edward friamente. — Você está grávida? Não usei proteção quando fizemos amor na praia de Santorini — acrescentou quando ela o olhou, assustada.

Isabella tomou sua decisão num segundo.

— Não — negou, rezando para que ele não ouvisse o tremor em sua voz.

— Entendo — replicou ele após um longo silêncio. — Então vamos ao segundo motivo de minha visita... que é lhe devolver isto. — Edward tirou o cheque que ela lhe enviara do bolso e estendeu-lhe.

— Guarde-o — disse Isabella com firmeza. — Sei que você depositou o dinheiro pela compra de Swan Gems na conta de meu pai no dia seguinte que parti de Mykonos, mas agora vou devolver cada centavo. Minha família não está mais em débito com você.

Ele rasgou o cheque em pedacinhos.

— Logo que a conheci, acreditei que você tinha seduzido o marido de minha irmã tão cruelmente quanto a amante de meu pai destruiu o casamento de meus pais. Eu a comparei a Jane, e transferi o ódio que sentia por ela para você.

Isabella tremeu com a honestidade brutal, fazendo Edward franzir o cenho.

— Você deveria trocar estas roupas molhadas — disse ele. Quando ela meneou a cabeça, Edward removeu o paletó e colocou-o ao redor dos ombros dela. — Enquanto estávamos em Mykonos, eu estava muito envolvido com as negociações para comprar o Hotel Ambassador em Londres — murmurou. — E a festa de Artemis se aproximava. Vantage Investments é uma companhia subsidiária da Cullen Enterprises, mas funciona como uma companhia independente. Depois que instrui Jared Holt a comprar Swan Gems, não tive razão para contatá-lo novamente. Eu não sabia, até a noite que você partiu de Mykonos, que a esposa de Jared tinha entrado em trabalho de parto prematuro um dia depois que falei com ele. O filho deles nasceu 12 semanas mais cedo, e Jared mal deixou o hospital desde o nascimento. O bebê continua sob cuidados especiais, mas está bem agora. Talvez compreensivamente, Jared esqueceu-se de passar o recado para Embry Lloyd sobre minha mudança de decisão sobre a compra de Swan Gems. Assim que descobri o que tinha acontecido, transferi o dinheiro de minha conta pessoal para a conta bancária de seu pai.

Sem a intervenção de Edward, seus pais teriam perdido a casa, reconheceu Isabella, sentindo-se culpada por tê-lo chamado de mentiroso.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, olhando a chuva bater contra o vidro.

— Para ser honesto, sabia quase desde o começo que você não era nada como Jane... ou a mulher promíscua retratada por alguns jornais. Você era gentil e amorosa. — Ele olhou para Sam, que estava aninhado numa poltrona como uma almofada cor de gengibre. — Recolhe animais abandonados. Eu queria detestá-la, mas descobri que gosto de estar ao seu lado. Quis segui-la na noite em que você partiu, mas não pude deixar Gianne lidar sozinha com a festa. Fiquei furioso por, apesar de o mês que passamos juntos ter sido o mais feliz de minha vida, você claramente não se sentir da mesma maneira. Não confiou em mim. Na manhã seguinte, descobri que o dano no meu hotel de St. Lucia era mais sério do que eu imaginava, e que diversos funcionários meus haviam sido feridos na tempestade. Não tive escolha senão voar imediatamente para o Caribe.

Isabella não podia pensar em nada para dizer enquanto absorvia as palavras, e um silêncio tenso se instalou antes que Edward falasse novamente.

— Lamento pelo jeito que a tratei logo que nos conhecemos. Eu a culpei por ter machucado Rosalie, e, em meu desejo por vingança, roubei sua inocência.

A expressão triste nos olhos verdes cortou o coração de Isabella, e, mesmo em meio a seu sofrimento, queria absolvê-lo.

— Nós não podíamos negar a química sexual entre nós — disse ela suavemente. — Eu queria que você fizesse amor comigo.

Isabella se levantou e estendeu o paletó dele, rezando para que Edward entendesse a dica e fosse embora, mas ele se aproximou e jogou o paletó sobre o sofá.

— Eu a desonrei — declarou ele. — E a única maneira de reparar isso é me casando com você.

— O quê? — Isabella estava boquiaberta e temeu que pudesse desmaiar de novo quando a sala pareceu girar.

Edward falava sério, percebeu estudando-lhe o rosto e tentando entender aquilo. Ele era um homem honrável e um grego tradicional. Seu auto-respeito fora danificado ao perceber como agira erradamente com ela. Mas casamento! Aquilo era levar o arrependimento longe demais.

— Eu não quero me casar com você — murmurou ela.

As palavras foram como um golpe no coração de Edward. Era a mesma dor que tinha experimentado quando Tanya rompera o noivado, revelando estar dormindo com Caius; a mesma dor de quando vira Rosalie pela primeira vez depois do acidente, tão frágil, atada a tubos e máquinas que mantinham sua vida.

— Deve saber que eu nunca faria nada para magoá-la — disse ele. — E sou um homem rico... nada lhe faltaria.

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Mas eu iria querer algo que você não pode me dar, Edward — sussurrou ela. — Iria querer amor. Não me importo com sua riqueza ou com as coisas materiais que pode me dar. Eu me casaria com você mesmo se fosse um pastor de cabras em Agistri, mas se você me amasse tanto quanto eu o amo.

Lágrimas nublaram sua visão, e ela apenas sentiu quando braços fortes se fecharam a seu redor, então gritou no momento em que as paredes giraram novamente enquanto ele a erguia e a carregava ao longo do corredor.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo? — perguntou Isabella, dado vazão às lágrimas agora.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto com um chute e abaixou-a gentilmente sobre a cama. Então, ela viu que os olhos verdes também estavam marejados.

— Edward? — Isabella tocou-lhe o rosto no momento em que ele se ajoelhou acima dela.

— Você me ama? — perguntou ele sem nenhuma arrogância, parecendo totalmente vulnerável.

— Eu o amo com todo meu coração — ela o assegurou calmamente.

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado.

— Você é meu mundo, Isabella mou — disse ele, a voz tremendo de emoção. — Eu a amarei até o dia de minha morte. Você roubou meu coração, e agora é seu para sempre. — Ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas do rosto. — Saber que eu a amo a faz chorar?

— Somente porque quero que você me ame por tanto tempo que não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu — replicou ela, trêmula.

— Acredite. — Edward pegou-lhe a mão e levou-a ao seu coração, de modo que ela pudesse sentir as batidas aceleradas. — O mês que passamos em Mykonos foi à época mais feliz de minha vida, e cada dia meus sentimentos por você cresceram mais. Agora que sabe que eu a amo com todo meu coração e alma, me dará a honra de se casar comigo, ágape mou?

Isabella viu amor nos olhos dele, e finalmente começou a ter esperança de um futuro.

— Rosalie? — perguntou ela ansiosamente.

— Rosalie sabe como me sinto e nos dá sua benção. Na verdade, falou que, se você não aceitasse meu pedido de casamento, ela pegaria o próximo avião para Inglaterra a fim de tentar persuadi-la. — Edward sorriu. — Rosalie está ansiosa para conhecê-la de verdade.

Só restava uma dúvida, reconheceu Isabella, mordiscando o lábio.

— Eu o amo e me casaria com você. Mas tenho uma confissão a fazer. Menti, Edward. — Ele prendeu-lhe o olhar, e ela respirou profundamente. — Quando me perguntou se eu estava grávida, neguei. Não queria que você voltasse para mim por dever.

A expressão de Edward era inescrutável.

— Isabella?

— Eu vou ter um bebê seu — declarou ela. — Você está... satisfeito? — O sorriso que ele abriu o fazia parecer quase infantil, e seu coração se inundou de amor por ele.

— Satisfeito é uma palavra muito fraca para expressar como me sinto ágape. Radiante seria mais adequado... e grato por ter encontrado você, pedhaki mou. E, acima de tudo, determinado a jamais lhe dar razão para duvidar de meu amor por você e por nosso bebê.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e clamou-lhe a boca num beijo que falava de paixão, desejo e de um amor que duraria uma vida inteira. Então, eles fizeram amor de maneira doce e intensa, até que estavam saciados um nos braços do outro, seus corações batendo em uníssono.

**EPÍLOGO**

Eles se casaram seis semanas depois, na igreja onde Isabella tinha sido batizada, e fizeram uma recepção para família e amigos numa grande marquise sobre o gramado de Carlton House.

Rosalie viajou da América, acompanhada por um médico alto e bonito, revelando que Benjamin Sanders a pedira em casamento.

— Nós duas nos apaixonamos pelo homem certo desta vez — murmurou ela para Isabella, antes que os noivos partissem em lua de mel para Antigua.

Isabella se sentira nervosa sobre conhecer a irmã de Edward, mas Rosalie logo a assegurara de que não culpava ninguém, exceto o ex-marido, pelo fracasso de seu casamento.

— Você acha que Edward aprova Benjamin? — perguntou Rosalie, antes que Isabella entrasse na limusine ao lado de seu novo marido.

— Ele gosta muito de Benjamin — disse Isabella. — Mas não acredito que você quer que eu seja sua madrinha. Meu obstetra já disse que meu bebê é maior do que a média. Vou parecer uma baleia daqui seis meses.

— O que você estava cochichando com Rosalie? — perguntou Edward quando o carro finalmente partiu.

Isabella acenou para os pais uma última vez e virou-se com um sorriso.

— Ela queria saber se você aprova Benjamin. Eu disse que sim.

— Acho que ele a fará feliz. — Edward levou a mão de Isabella à boca e pressionou os lábios na aliança de ouro, ao lado do solitário que lhe dera de noivado. — E eu passarei o resto da vida fazendo você feliz — declarou seriamente. — Amo você.

Ela o beijou.

— E eu amo você. Para sempre.

Eles passaram um mês maravilhoso em Antigua, antes de retornarem à casa magnífica de Edward no melhor bairro de Atenas. Os pais de Isabella eram visitantes frequentes, e Edward se recusava a ficar fora de casa por mais de uma noite, delegando viagens a negócios aos seus executivos.

No fim da gravidez, Isabella estava tão grande quanto previra.

— Você não parece uma baleia. É minha esposa linda e muito grávida — disse Edward quando ela lamentou a cintura expandida. — E eu a amo mais do que palavras podem expressar.

Ele repetiu tais palavras diversas vezes quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto uma semana antes do tempo, e disse novamente, com a voz embargada pela emoção, no momento em que Isabella deu à luz o filho deles. Eles o chamaram de Anthony. E, enquanto ela segurava seu recém-nascido junto ao peito e acariciava os cabelinhos bronzes, Edward deu-lhe um beijo demorado.

— Você nunca mais vai passar por isso — murmurou ele, incapaz de esquecer a dor que vira no rosto de sua amada ao dar a luz. — Eu teria dado tudo que possuo se pudesse ter sofrido em seu lugar.

— Não foi tão ruim assim — Isabella o tranquilizou, suas dores de parto esquecidas enquanto olhava para a nova vida preciosa em seus braços. — Eu sempre quis um irmão ou irmã enquanto crescia, e não quero que Anthony seja filho único. Três filhos é um número bom para uma família, não acha?

Edward afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos úmidos do rosto e fechou os olhos contra a emoção que o envolvia.

— Acho que você é incrível, kardia mou, e não há palavras para expressar o quanto eu a amo. Sabe que eu concordaria com meia dúzia de filhos se este fosse seu desejo. Mas por enquanto temos Anthony, e compartilhamos um amor que durará para sempre. Eu não poderia pedir mais, querida, porque você é tudo.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>

_Espero que sim!_

_Ainda bem que tudo deu certo no final! Esse Edward é bom demais... e a Bella sortuda demais para o próprio bem dela!_

**_Então meus amores! Feliz 2015!_**

**_Por que afinal de contas todo dia nos é apresentado um novo recomeço!_**

**_Que nosso Senhor Jesus abençõe e ilumine suas vida e suas famílias!_**

_Então até Terça-feira se Deus quiser, como uma nova adaptação! _

**_Robsteijoooss_**


End file.
